Lagrimas
by Fantastic-Man
Summary: Rei Ayanami, una chica que cree que no hay razón para vivir, descubre que si la hay. Y que ella no solo vive para pilotear el Eva y obedecer. Tal vez, incluso pueda amar. Historia completa.
1. Estas son lagrimas

**Lagrimas.**

**Advertencia: **Neon Genesis Evangelion y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Gainax. Este fan-fiction no tiene animo alguno de lucro ni pretendo reclamar algún derecho con su publicación. Lo unico que busco es escribir una historia.

**Capitulo 1. Estas son lagrimas.**

El anuncio del cuartel llevaba sonando por varios minutos: "Objetivo flotando sobre el Valle de Oowakudani, Rotando en la posición fijada".

Makoto informaba. -El Campo AT del objetivo aún está activo-.

¿Dónde has estado?-. Pregunto Ritsuko.

Cansada y jadeante por el esfuerzo de llegar corriendo al cuartel, Misato dijo la verdad. -No tengo una excusa-. Luego pregunto al resto de los operarios. -¿Cuál es el estado actual?

Cambiando cíclicamente desde el patrón azul al naranjo.

¿Qué significa eso?

Magi indica que le es imposible decirlo-. Le dijo Maya.

Los datos son insuficientes para encontrar una respuesta-. Complemento la respuesta Shigeru.

Pero esa figura no es, estoy segura, una figura fija-. Dedujo la doctora.

Nuestro bando no puede atacar primero-. Replico la Mayor.

Momentos mas tarde, en la superficie, el Eva 00 piloteado por Rei Ayanami, la primera elegida, recibe instrucciones sobre la batalla.

¡Rei! Observaremos el status del ángel por un momento.

Pero ella dijo -No. Está llegando.

El ángel abandona su formación circular helicoideal, semejante a una cadena de ADN para fundir sus líneas y formar un circulo perfecto,

¡Rei, debes aceptar el combate!.- Ordeno la Mayor.

¡NO¡Es muy tarde!.- le indican desde el centro de comando.

El ángel rompe la formación circular y pasa a formar una inmensa línea curva en el cielo, cual serpiente plateada, el ángel embiste contra la unidad cero y comienza a penetrarla.

El objetivo se ha contactado físicamente con la Unidad Cero.

¿El Campo AT de la Unidad Cero?

Desarrollándose, pero está siendo penetrado.

¿El Ángel está intentando alcanzar el contacto de primer nivel con la Unidad Cero?-. Pregunto Ritsuko.

¡Peligro! Las Bio-partes de la Unidad Cero están siendo penetradas-. Alerto Maya.

Ante este panorama Misato se dirigió a la unidad dos. -¡Asuka, Despega! Tienes que rescatar a Rei, y darle protección.

Progresando, y penetrando aun más.

Esto es peligroso. El 5 por ciento ya ha sido bio-fusionado.

Asuka, aproxímate 300 metros más, y desarrolla un Campo AT, dispara el apuntador del arma de paleta en la parte posterior del Objetivo. ¿Está bien¡Eva Unidad Dos, Despega!.

La unidad dos ha vuelto a salir a la superficie, pero esta no se mueve, no reacciona.

¡Muévete¡Asuka¿Qué está mal¿Estado de la Unidad Dos?-. Preguntaba y exclamaba Misato desesperada.

Maya le informa que es Imposible, ya que el promedio de Sincronización está bajo el 10.

¡Asuka!

Del interior del Eva solo se escucha una voz susurrante entrecortada por el llanto. Diciendo repetidamente el mismo lamento. "No se mueve, no se mueve..."

Así como está, ella será una víctima también. ¡Recupérenla¡De prisa!

La penetración del ángel con el Eva cero prosigue, la piloto comienza a sufrir grandes dolores mientras que a la par de ello inmensas ramificaciones similares a venas empiezan a aflorar por todo su cuerpo, sobresaliendo sobre su plug shuit. De pronto la piloto empieza a tener visones extrañas sobre si misma y el mundo que le rodea:

¿Quién¿Yo? Yo dentro del Eva. (Pausa) No, siento a alguien más conmigo. ¿Quién eres¿Un Ángel¿El ser que llamamos Ángel?

El ángel le contesta en forma de pregunta, usando para ello una voz idéntica a la de Rei. -¿No quieres estar unida conmigo?-.

No. Yo soy yo. No tú.

Hmm, pero lo serás. Es muy tarde. Te doy parte de mi mente. Te doy esta emoción. Dolor, ves, tu mente tiene dolor.

¿Dolor? no, es algo diferente. Soledad. Sí. soledad.

¿Soledad?. No entiendo.

¿Odias estar sola?. Somos muchos, aunque odias estar sola. Eso es llamado soledad.

Esa es tu mente. Llena de tristeza. Esa es tu propia mente.

De pronto Rei siente sobre sus manos algo húmedo, una gota, luego son dos, y cuando siente la tercera baja su mirada para ver sus manos, y se sorprende al ver lo que ve.

Estas son lágrimas saliendo de mis ojos. Soy yo quien está llorando.

En el cuartel del geofrente, tratan infructuosamente de comunicarse con la piloto luego de haber perdido la comunicación por varios minutos. Ante esto el Comandante, Gendo Ikari pierde la paciencia y casi bramando da la siguiente orden. -El congelamiento de la Unidadprimera es cancelado, debiendo hacerse inmediatamente efectivo. Despegará tan pronto como sea posible-.

¿Eh?-. Señala extrañada Misato.

¡Que Despegue!

¡Sí señor!. Luego se dirige al piloto de la unidad uno. -¡Shinji, Desarrolla Campo AT, Rescata a Rei¡Rápido!.-

¡Sí!- Contesto el tercer elegido.

Segndos después Rei ve al Eva 01 saliendo a la superficie para rescatarla.

¿Ikari-kun?.

Al ver al Eva 01, Rei siente algo extraño en su corazón, pero ello provoca que el ángel quiera atacar a la unidad 01.

¡No!-. Exclama Shinji al ver que de improvisto la "cola" del ángel se extiende para ir a atacarlo.

Rei ve al ángel que pretende unirse con Shinji, y se da cuenta de todo. -Esta es mi mente, mi mente que desea tener unida con Ikari-kun. ¡No!-.

Ella con las manos del Eva sujeta al ángel, mientras el Eva lo mantiene firmemente sujetado, en el entry plug, luego Rei voltea parcialmente su cuerpo para activar el sistema de "dummy plug" y sobrecargarlo, ello generara una tensión que, sumada con sus planes de invertir el campo AT de su Evangelión provocara la destrucción del ángel, del Eva y de si misma.

El campo AT esta siendo revertido. ¡Penetrado instantáneamente!

¡Rei¡Abandona la Unidad y escapa!- Ordena Misato.

No, si escapo, el Campo AT desaparecerá. Así que, no lo haré.

¿Rei, quieres morir?

No recibe respuesta de la piloto.

El núcleo está colapsando, atravesando el punto crítico-. Informa Maya.

Cuando el punto critico del núcleo del Eva estaba a punto de ser sobrepasado, Shigeru informa de un hecho extraordinario. -¡Ha aparecido un tercer campo AT!.

Eso es imposible¿de donde proviene ese campo?

Proviene del mismo Evangelión 00.- Le contesta el mismo Shigeru.

¿Cuál es el estado de la Unidad Cero?

Su sincronización esta aumentando un orden de 15 puntos por segundo.

Expulsen la cápsula y salven a Rei.

Es imposible, no controlamos el Eva.

¿Cómo que no controlamos el Eva?.

Efectivamente, el Eva ha adquirido voluntad propia.

"Primero Shinji y el Eva 01, Ahora Rei y el Eva 00. Al fin ha ocurrido, los Evas se están liberando". Pensó para si Ritsuko mientras Maya informaba de la situación del Eva.

De pronto sobre las pantallas comenzó a vislumbrase una situación impactante. El Eva 00 tomo con sus manos la cola del ángel que había penetrado al Eva casi en su totalidad, expulsando parte del ángel, acto seguido con sus manos el Eva dividió al ángel, sosteniendo ahora en cada mano una línea que enrollo en cada mano. Luego rápidamente el Eva alzo su cabeza, mirando hacia Shinji y su Eva 01 que todavía estaban allí paradas advirtiendo este un brillo en el gran ojo de la unidad 00 y una extraña sensación de decisión y coraje en el rostro de esa unidad que precedió a lo que siguió. El Eva 00 empujo los brazos empuñados primero hacia delante y luego los extendió en toda su amplitud sacándose así al ángel, que estaba colgando de los brazos de la unidad 00.

Para finalizar, la unidad 00 logro en solo cosa de pocos segundos cicatrizar su inmensa herida que por breves momentos dejo ver una cosa extraña. Una protuberancia ligeramente ovalada de color rojizo. Era la nueva fuente de poder del Eva 00, su propio órgano S2.

Y luego, todo se detuvo.

Shinji trato de comunicarse con el Eva 00, luego de saber que ni él ni el cuartel podía comunicarse con ella corrió hacia el Eva de Rei, al igual que en la batalla contra el quinto ángel el Eva 01 extrajo la entry plug del Eva y la deposito cuidadosamente en el suelo, luego Shnji salió de su Evangelion, bajo y abrió la cápsula.

Encontró a Rei, pero ella estaba inconsciente, casi muerta.

¡Rei!-, exclamo con todas sus fuerzas, pero ella no le respondió.

Entro en la cápsula y la toco en la cara, estaba casi fría y mas pálida que de costumbre. Pero no se notaba muerta, parecía que estuviera dormida tras haber realizado un esfuerzo dantesco.

Shinji la saco afuera y le dio respiración artificial y masaje cardiaco para ver si resucitaba, luego de varios intentos, Rei volvió a respirar y a tener latidos normales, pero no se despertó.

En lo alto, sobre las cabezas de todos los que laboraban en el cuartel central, dos hombres, uno sentado, el otro de pie, miraban la escena que acababan de proyectar los inmensos monitores que estaban por todo el cuartel de comando.

Ikari¿Cómo explicaras esto al comité?. Pudimos hacerlo una vez porque estaba previsto, pero esto no estaba en ningún plan.

No te preocupes Fuyutsuki, ya les diremos algo a esos ancianos decrépitos.

Pero la verdad, es que Gendo no podía siquiera concebir lo que había ocurrido, menos podía entenderlo.

Momentos despues, en un lugar secreto.

Seele 02: Al final hemos derrotado a los Ángeles, hasta el 16to.

Seele 03: Ahora hay sólo un Ángel que nos resta, que es descrito en los Rollos del Mar Muerto de Seele.

Seele 05: El tiempo prometido está cerca. El camino ha sido largo, con muchas pérdidas.

Seele 04: Sí. Después de perder la lanza de Longuinus, casi perdimos al Eva Unidad Cero y a su piloto.

Seele 06: Esa es razón suficiente para despedir a Ikari.

Seele 10: Debe entender por qué regresamos a Fuyutsuki vivo.

Seele 12: Es necesario un nuevo sacrificio, contra Ikari.

Seele 02: Así es.

Seele 01: Y esta vez, EL debe saber la verdad

Al día siguiente en el departamento de Misato se ve que ella esta golpeando la puerta de un cuarto que luce un letrero que dice "Suite del encantador Shinji". Aburrida de golpear sin recibir respuesta se decide a entrar. -Shinji-kun, estoy entrando.

Shinji la mira desconsoladamente. - Misato-san. Las lágrimas no saldrán. Creo que estoy triste, pero las lágrimas nunca salen.

Misato se acerco y se sentó en la cama. - Shinji-kun, todo lo que puedo hacer por ti es esto-. Y se acerca a besarlo.

¡Detenlo!. No, Misato-san¡No!.

Misato se aleja diciendo. -Lo siento.

Tras salir del cuarto y cerrar la puerta se sienta en una silla a pensar. "Aunque debe estar solo, tal vez le teme a una mujer".

Pero luego sacudió la cabeza, rechazando este pensamiento . "No, no es eso, le teme a la comunicación con las personas".

Luego mira a su mascota y la llama. –PenPen ven acá-.

Pero este no se acerca, yendo al refrigerador.

"Ya veo, nadie lo hará. Soy yo quien en realidad está sola."

Misato se levanta de su silla y va a buscar una lata de cerveza, volviéndose a sentar para beberla. La tomo despacio, sin prisa, y así estuvo jugando con la lata y bebiéndola de a sorbos pequeños por varios minutos que se hicieron eternos.

Cuando termino, dudo sus cinco minutos decidiendo si ir o no a buscar otra lata. Opto por tomar otra, aunque la verdad no tenía muchas ganas de ello. Se dirigió a paso lento al refrigerador y cuando estaba por abrirlo, suena el teléfono. A diferencia del trayecto de ida, esta lo hizo a toda prisa para contestar el teléfono.

Hey, Hola¿Eh?... ¡En verdad!... ¡Shinji-kun!.

Este abrió la puerta de mala gana, pero cuando Misato le hizo señas con la mano de que tomara el teléfono, este se acerco y contesto.

¿Si?... ¿En serio?... Si, si, voy de inmediato.

En un hospital ubicado dentro del geofrente, dentro de un cuarto numerado con el 402, y una placa que identifica al paciente que ocupa el cuarto: "Ayanami Rei".

¡Estoy contento, Estás viva y conciente, temí lo peor. Que podías haber muerto o quedado en coma o con lesiones graves.¡Gracias! Me salvaste.

Sorprendida ella pregunta. -¿Qué?

Me salvaste al vencer al ángel, no se como lo hiciste. Cuando me dijeron que te planeabas autodestruir no podía soportarlo, pero ahora al verte sana y salva todo eso ya no importa, solo me importa verte bien.

¿Oh, te salvé?

Sí. ¿No lo recuerdas?

No, quiero decir, no lo sé...

Las palabras de Rei se cortaron por lagrimas, lagrimas que pudo ver Shinji. Este se acerco para consolarla.

No debes llorar Rei, pienso que pudo haber sido muy traumático para ti, pero lo bueno es que esa pesadilla termino. Se que eres fuerte, mucho mas de lo que soy yo, y podemos salir adelante, como lo prometimos después de la operación Yashima.

Y abrazo a Rei.

Y ella le correspondió.

Ella pudo sentir la calidez y sinceridad del abrazo de Shinji, y se sintió muy cómoda en sus brazos. No quería despegarse de sus brazos.

Pero el tuvo que irse. Al ver a Shinji bajo el marco de la puertaella le sonrió, y el le sonrió. Pero despues de irse, ella no pudo evitar volver a llorar.

Otra vez tengo lagrimas. ¿Por qué no puedo...¿Podrá el...?. No, el no podrá, no cuando sepa quien soy yo.

En un cuarto de reuniones la Doctora Akagi se enfrentaba a una serie de monolitos negros que tenían inmensos números rojos, debajo de los números una leyenda que decía "Sound only" y sobre los números una sigla "Seele".

Seele 01: Deseamos proceder pacíficamente. No deseamos que sufras los insultos de nadie más.

Ritsuko: Nunca me he sentido insultada.

Seele 04: Una mujer fuerte y temperada. Es realmente natural para Ikari mantenerlas cerca.

Seele 05: Sin embargo, fue nada menos que Ikari quien te presentó a nosotros.

Seele 01: Rechazando la interrogación del piloto de la Unidad Uno, nos la presentó como su representante, Dra. Akagi.

Ritsuko¿Soy la representante de Rei?

SEELE interrogo a la doctora por varios minutos, luego de que terminaran con ella, ellos volvieron a deliberar entre ellos.

Seele 09¿La disposición de la Dra. Akagi es aceptable?

Seele 03: Diferente de Fuyutsuki. Es mejor para nosotros regresarla.

Seele 06: Ella entregó un notable servicio a la serie Eva. Debe ser útil para nosotros por un momento.

Seele 08: Sí. Por el futuro de la humanidad.

Seele 09: Entregando Evangelions, Ocho de ellos están en construcción.

Seele 11: Cuatro más no lo están.

Seele 02: Lo ocurrido con la unidad 00 y su piloto nos deben impulsar a apurarnos en la finalización del proyecto. El día prometido será ese día.

Seele 01: Cierto. Y debemos tener mucho cuidado con la primera elegida. Es probable que Gendo pretenda usarla para sus propios fines o, peor aun, que ella tenga un plan propio.

Posteriormente.

Ya veo.- dijo una Ritsuko con tono de resignación. -¿Kaji arregló eso?

El secreto de este lugar debe ser revelado ante mis ojos-. Dijo gravemente Misato.

Está bien. Y este niño lo verá también "refiriéndose a Shinji, que iba con Misato"

Muy bien-. Dijo esta última.

Ritsuko toco un timbre de un ascensor. Este se abrió y la doctora introdujo una tarjeta y se prendió una pequeña luz verde. Acto seguido apretó unos botones y el ascensor comenzó a bajar. El trayecto, que duro unos tres minutos, transcurrió en completo silencio.

Al llegar caminaron por un largo pasillo débilmente iluminado por tubos fluorescentes hasta que llegaron a una puerta.

A Shinji el sitio de inmediato se le hizo conocido. -Se ve como el cuarto de Ayanami.

El cuarto de Ayanami Rei. Este es el lugar donde ella nació.

¿En este cuarto?

Sí Shinji. Su lugar de nacimiento. Luz y Agua, que transforman la mentalidad profunda de Rei, reflejan la imagen de este lugar.

Dra. Akagi, no vine a ver esto-. Le interrumpió seriamente Misato.

Lo sé. Misato.

Luego de salir del cuarto de Ayanami, los tres volvieron a caminar por el corredor, esta vez el trayecto fue mas corto que el anterior. Llegaron al final del corredor una pequeña sala de control, al parecer abandonada hace mucho tiempo. Al asomarse hacia los amplios ventanales y al activarse la iluminación, Shinji vio una docena de gigantescos cadáveres con formas similares a de las unidades Evangelion.

¿Evas?. Pregunto el chico.

El primero. Una falla. Establecida hace 10 años atrás.

¿Este es un cementerio para las Evas?.

Esto no es nada más que un vertedero. Este también es el lugar donde tu madre desapareció. Probablemente no lo recuerdes, pero estabas mirando aquí, observando el momento cuando ella desapareció.

¡Aha!- Dijo un Shinji que se deprimió un poco con el recuerdo.

¡Ritsuko!.- Exclamo una Misato que a esas alturas estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

Cálmese mayor, la verdad pronto les será revelada.

Volvieron a caminar por el pasillo hasta llegar al ascensor, la doctora volvió a introducir la tarjeta y dio la orden de bajar, el ascensor descendió unos segundos hasta que las puertas se abrieron. Esta vez no caminaron por ningún pasillo, directamente llegaron a un gran salón, tenuemente iluminado.

¿Dices que este es el núcleo del dummy plug?- Pregunto la Mayor.

Te mostré la verdad.

La doctora fue hacia una de las computadoras del complejo, ingreso una clave y el fondo del salón se ilumino, y allí descubrieron algo asombroso.

¡Rei Ayanami!...- Exclamo aterrado Shinji, mientras miraba al estanque anaranjado que tenia frente suyo donde veía decenas de Rei, todas iguales, todas mirándole a él.

Incrédulo ante lo que veía, Misato le pregunta a la doctora. -¿Dices que es el dummy plug de Eva?.-

Sí. Estas están a punto de ser el núcleo del dummy system. Y esta es la fábrica para elaborarlos.

¿Es esto?-. Pregunto Misato apuntando hacia los inmensos estanques que contenían las Reis.

Ritsuko mirando amargamente un instante hacia la doctora y luego dirigiendo su mirada hacia Shinji que miraba pasmado a los clones de Rei. Luego prosiguió. -Estos son dummies. Y nada más que partes para Rei. Los Humanos encontraron un dios, y de este modo, trataron de obtenerlo y controlarlo a su voluntad. Como resultado, la humanidad fue castigada. Eso fue hace 15 años atrás. El dios que ellos encontraron desapareció. Sin embargo, intentaron revivir al dios ellos mismos. Fue Adán. Un humano fue hecho de Adán para estar cerca del dios. Eso es el Eva.

¿Humano¿El Evangelión es un humano?.- Pregunto Shinji.

Sí Shinji, el Eva es un humano. Solo que no tiene un alma ab initio (desde el principio), ahora tiene un alma humana. Todos estos están salvados. Sin embargo el recipiente que ciertamente contiene un alma es Rei. Sólo ella tiene un alma. Ninguno de los otros recipientes tiene un alma. No había nada dentro del cuarto de Gauff. Estas cosas de aquí similares a Rei no tienen un alma. No son nada más que recipientes. Así que las destruiré, porque los odio.

Rápidamente ingreso una orden en la computadora y las dummies comenzaron a desintegrarse.

Misato, estupefacta ante la escena saco su arma y la apunto a Ritsuko. -¿Sabe doctora lo que usted está haciendo!

Sí, lo sé. Destrucción, solo destrucción. Estos no son humanos, sólo son cosas con figura humana. Perdí contra LA COSA. No podría ganar. Cuando está en mi mente, puedo soportar cualquier insulto. No me importa mi propio cuerpo. Pero él, él lo había... Yo lo sabía. Soy estúpida, soy tan estúpida como mi madre. Tan necia.

Y luego se dirigió hacía la Mayor. -Puedes matarme, si lo deseas. Estaría contenta si lo hicieras.

Eres realmente estúpida si deseas eso.- le respondió ella.

Ante esto Ritsuko no pudo contener la rabia y se desplomo en el suelo, llorando.

Misato le dijo a Ritsuko y a Shinji, quien contemplaba la culminación de la destrucción de las dummies. -La tragedia de las personas poseídas por Eva. También soy una de ellas.

Pero ellos estaban demasiado ensimismados en sus propias tragedias como para ponerle atención.

Y todo se volvió silencio en ese oscuro lugar.

Al día siguiente Rei abandono el hospital y se dirigió a su departamento ubicado en los suburbios de la ciudad. Gris, desordenado, decadente, vació y sin vida, el cuarto era un fiel reproducción de su vida vacía. Y por primera vez lo detesto. De hecho sentía que detestaba demasiadas cosas de su vida. Detestaba pilotear, detestaba obedecer sin cuestionar las ordenes del Comandante, detestaba sentirse como una muñeca...

¿Cómo una muñeca?.

Recordaba esa frase que frecuentemente le sacaba en cara Asuka, de que ella era una muñeca porque hacia todo lo que le ordenaban sin chistar. La ultima vez que ella le dijo eso ella le replico, después de mucho pensarlo, que ella no era una muñeca.

Pero sentía que algo le hacia pensar que aquella vez ella mintió. Tal vez si era una muñeca, solo que no quería admitirlo.

¿Me he estado negando a mi misma?.

Así es-. Replico otra voz.

Rei se sobresalto, estaba sola no había nadie en el cuarto. No es usual, como se pueden imaginar, que una voz que nadie sabe de donde viene le hable a uno.

No estas loca, no estas loca-. Se repitió a si misma.

Nunca había temido a nada, solo dos veces había sentido antes una sensación similar, pero había sido hace mucho tiempo.

Decidió dejar de pensar en cosas infructuosas y se levanto.

Cuando se levanto sin querer se miro en el espejo, nunca había reparado en verse mucho al espejo. Pero esa vez se miro por varios segundos, era como si de improviso se hubiera descubierto a si misma.

Y luego, mientras terminaba de mirarse al espejo dijo para si misma. -Los voy a sorprender a todos-.

En un departamento ubicado en otro lugar de la ciudad, Shinji tenia un remolino de cosas en su cabeza. Todo lo que se relacionaba con el se destruía. Cuando combatió al Eva 03 hirió gravemente a Touji, quien era su mejor amigo, provocándole lesiones de por vida. No pudo volver a hablarles a Kensuke y a la delegada de clase.

Kaji, a quien le había cobrado cierta estima y de seguro el también le había cobrado cierta estima a Shinji, había muerto, haciendo que de paso Misato se hundiera en una horrible depresión. Aunque trataba de superarse, Misato nunca volvió a ser la misma. Estaba desecha y el lo sabía, incluso intuyo que el intento de beso del otro día solo era un acto desesperado.

Asuka le odiaba, y tal vez con razón, se sentía de cierta forma culpable por lo que le pasaba, aunque en realidad no era su culpa. Pero le dolía verla sufrir. Aunque de seguro a ella no le causaba preocupación alguna cuando el antes había estado mal.

Pero algo le había afectado de sobremanera. Algo que hacia que todo lo demás pareciera irrelevante, aun si fuera de gravedad.

No podía sacarse de la cabeza las imágenes de los clones de Rei destruyéndose como si fueran muñecas de porcelana...

¿Muñeca?... ¿En realidad ella todo el tiempo solo era eso¿una muñeca obediente de los caprichos de su Padre?.

Y Shinji no pudo evitar las lagrimas. Lloraba por una chica que el creía que si podía entenderle, porque le aceptaba tal como es. Era extraño, no hablaba mucho con ella, de hecho ella casi no hablaba con nadie. Se veía fría, pero pensaba que era porque le había tocado una vida difícil como piloto, o algo por el estilo. Nunca pensó que se debía al hecho de ser solo un producto de laboratorio que podían usar y desechar y de ser ella conciente de esa realidad.

La odiaba por ello.

Mentira, el no la odiaba, no podía odiarla. Sentía que a pesar de lo que le había dicho Ritsuko en los laboratorios subterráneos Rei si era humana. Después de todo, pensó, las muñecas no sonríen por voluntad propia. Y si puede sonreír¿podrá...?.

Al día siguiente, Shinji despertó tarde, aunque era un día de semana laboral, la verdad es que eso era irrelevante, ya no había colegio y la ciudad estaba empezando a ser evacuada. Rumores sobre ataques en masa de ángeles estaban haciendo huir a la gente, y aunque ni NERV ni las autoridades lo confirmaban, tampoco lo negaban. Ello hacia que la ciudad se viera mas grande y vacía que de costumbre.

Pensó en ir a ver a Kensuke o a la delegada, pero rápidamente desecho la idea. No es que no quisiera ir a saludarlos, pero sentía que no podía estar con ellos. Aunque le habían disculpado por lo que hizo, sintió que las relaciones nunca pudieron volver a ser las mismas. Con ello también descarto la posibilidad de ir a ver a Asuka, quien estaba alojando desde hacía varios días en casa de la delegada, Asuka de seguro lo ultimo que deseaba era ver al "baka" de Shinji y lo mas probable es que ella lo empapelaría en improperios, y lo último que deseaba era recibir insultos.

Pensó en ir a NERV, pero rápidamente desecho rápidamente la idea. Ella el luchar contra los ángeles y su "misión" ya le importaban un carajo, si vinieran todas las legiones de ángeles del universo y destruyeran a la humanidad le importaría un rábano.

Pero Shinji necesitaba hacer algo, o de lo contrario se desesperaría y se volvería loco.

Absorto en estos pensamientos estaba cuando un timbre sonó en la puerta.

Sin ganas Shinji fue a abrir la puerta. Pero lo que vio le sorprendió.

Allí estaba de pie Rei, pero ella no estaba con su típica expresión de inmutabilidad. Cierta expresión de inseguridad y tristeza asomaban por su cara.

¿Puedo pasar?.

En vez de hacerla pasar, el tomo unas llaves que habían en una suerte de mesa que había a la entrada de la casa y salió a recibirla afuera.

Perdona, pero es que yo iba a salir-. Le dijo en voz seca y cortante.

En realidad el no quería hablar con ella, no sabía como debía encararla por todo. Y ella se dio cuenta de eso.

¿Por favor?. No me rehuyas.

Un silencio que solo duro segundos, pero que se sintió como si durara eternidades se hizo entre ambos. Ella bajo la mirada y el se sintió podrido con esto, y ya se sentía mal de por si. Por eso y para sacarse todas las dudas hizo la pregunta que siempre había querido hacerle.

¿Quién eres?.

¿No te entiendo?.

La verdad, no te conozco mucho, pese a todo este tiempo que nos conocemos.

¿Porque me preguntas eso?

Antes de ayer fui a los laboratorios subterráneos de NERV, y vi a tus clones. Los vi sonreírme, los vi destruirse mientras la doctora nos contaba sobre ti...

¿Y que fue lo que te dijo?.

Eso no importa ahora, lo que importa es que me digas la verdad. ¿Quién eres?.

Levanto la mirada, pero no abandono su dejo de tristeza y procedió a responderle. Y lo que ella le contó dejo pasmado al pobre de Shinji.

Ella le dijo que no tenia a nadie, que no tenia familia porque ella había sido creada por la ingeniería genética, que ella era un clon de alguien pero que no sabía de quien, que al ser un ser artificial su alma es artificial, y que ella había sido creada para pilotear el Eva 00 y obedecer.

¿Ahora entiendes porque decía que yo no tengo nada mas que pilotear el Eva?.

Soy un egoísta, soy lo peor...- rabiaba por lo bajo.

Shinji¿por qué estas triste?.

¿No te entristece saberte como eres?

No-. Responde serena ella.

¿No?-. Pregunta incrédulo el.

No.

¿No odias a quienes te hicieron esto?

No.

No detestas el tener que obedecer siempre o el incluso el obrar a veces contra tu voluntad.

No, de hecho nunca he sentido que hay obedecido una orden contra mi voluntad.

Entonces... entonces creo que Asuka tenia razón.

¿Por qué lo dices?.

¿Eres un muñeca?. ¿Es que no puedes sentir nada?. ¿Es que eres acaso de piedra?.

No.

¿Es que te estas burlando de mi?

No.

Es que no puedo entenderte. Me siento miserable y no tengo nada. Y sin embargo te veo a ti, con todo lo que has sufrido y pasado y te veo inmutable, como si nada te doliera o afectara. Pero...

Luego de un largo silencio Shinji se levanto y volvió a ganarse bajo el marco de la puerta entreabierta del departamento y termino su idea. –Pero... ¿qué sabes tu de todo esto, eres igual como lo dijera Asuka. Ella tenía toda la razón, eres un muñeca carente de alma. Nada fue verdad, todo eran solo actos reflejos u ordenes. Nada es real. Y ahora por favor, vete de aquí.

Rei volvió a agachar la cabeza, pero Shinji no se detuvo a mirarla y cerro la puerta y le puso llave, estuvo a punto de correr la cobertura que cubría al ojo mágico para ver si ella todavía estaba allí o no, pero decidió no hacerlo, el coraje fue mas fuerte y decidió retirarse a su cuarto.

Ligeros golpes sonaron en la puerta, pero Shinji no salió a contestarlos. Sonaron una vez mas, pero tampoco los contesto. Finalmente escucho que debajo de la puerta pasaban un papel, y ya no se escucharon mas sonidos.

Shinji dejo pasar los minutos hasta que, inquieto por la curiosidad fue hacia la puerta donde vislumbro el papel doblado en cuatro. No era muy grande y se notaba que era un papel de cuaderno. Al extender el papel noto que solo tenían tres palabras. Tres palabras que cambiarían para siempre lo que había pensado de la primera elegida.

"Te Amo Shinji".

Abrió la puerta rápidamente para ver si todavía podía encontrarla, para disculparse y ver si podía volver a hablar con ella. Pero no había nadie allá afuera.


	2. ¿Por que me amas?

**Capitulo 2: ¿Por qué me amas?. **

Como era común cuando se sentía triste, Shinji estaba encerrado en su cuarto escuchando música en su SDAT, adentro tenia un mini disco que tenia cientos de canciones, era extraño, como no tenia muchos discos frecuentemente escuchaba siempre los mismos y siempre escuchaba los mismos temas una y otra y otra vez.

Pero esta vez instalo un disco que no había puesto hace mucho tiempo, lo supo porque la primera canción que escucho no la reconoció a la primera, solo al llegar al coro pudo identificar la canción. Era "Why do you love me", un tema relativamente viejo de Garbage, un grupo que había estado de moda hasta hacia no mucho. Aunque nunca había reparado mayormente en las letras de las canciones, esta vez si reparo en su letra, al menos lo que decía al inicio:

_**I'm no barbie doll**_

_**I'm not your baby girl**_

_**I've done ugly things and I have made mistakes**_

_**And I am not as pretty as those girls in magazines**_

_**I am rotten to my core if they're to be believed**_

_**So what if I'm no baby bird hanging upon your every word?**_

_**Nothing ever smells of roses that rises out of mud**_

"**Yo no soy una muñeca barbie**

**y no soy tu bebe**

**he hecho cosas feas y he cometido errores**

**y no soy tan bella como esas mujeres de las revistas**

**soy putrefacta de base si se hacen los creídos**

**y que si no soy un pichón colgado de cada palabra tuya?**

**pero el olor de las rosas me quita el fango de encima".**

Y luego en su coro, que incesantemente, ruidosamente y de todas las formas y volúmenes posibles repetía la misma pregunta:

_**Why do you love me?**_

_**Why do you love me?**_

_**Why do you love me, it's driving me crazy**_

**porque me amas?**

**porque me amas?**

**porque me amas, esto me esta enloqueciendo**

Shinji paro el equipo. ¿Estaba demasiado incrédulo y pasmado por lo que le había pasado esa mañana, ¿o es que estaba enloqueciendo?. Algo de eso debía ser. Sino no habría detenido tan bruscamente el equipo. Era como si en vez de la vocalista del grupo quien cantara, fuera la propia Rei quien le estuviera hablando. ¿O quizás dicha canción solo evocaba una pregunta que Shinji deseaba hacerle a la primera elegida?.

En realidad, el siempre sintió algo por ella, de hecho todo lo había hecho por ella. Cuando acepto pilotear el Eva 01 no lo hizo pensando en la humanidad, ni en su orgullo personal, había aceptado pilotear únicamente para que su padre no le llamara cobarde.

O al menos eso se había hecho creer por mucho tiempo, hasta que llego una noche clave.

La operación Yashima, el sexto ángel había sido vencido gracias a un certero rayo de partículas positrónicas que Shinji disparo con un rifle acelerador.

No, no solo era eso, Shinji venció gracias a que no murió, y no murió gracias a que alguien estuvo dispuesto a sacrificar su vida para permitirle vencer y sobrevivir.

Flash-back:

Después de rescatarla del entry plug y de verla sonreír, de sacarla afuera y de ayudarla a caminar mientras el le decía: -Cuando te despidas no digas adiós, es muy frío, nunca digas adiós-.

Recordó que mientras caminaban ella no decía nada, solo lo miraba. Aunque el también la miro, no se dio cuenta de la forma de su mirar, pero ahora que miraba las cosas en retrospectiva, parecía que ella no lo miraba con esa típica mirada de neutralidad indiferente, parecía de cierta forma sorprendida por todo lo que estaba pasando.

Rei, ahora no nos queda otra cosa mas que pilotear los Evas. Pero si continuamos viviendo un poco mas... tal vez, tal vez encontremos algo bueno en la vida. Puede que pase mucho tiempo antes de ello, pero hasta entonces seguiremos viviendo.

Y luego el miro hacia el cielo, donde una inmensa y brillante luna llena alumbraba el cielo. Y continuo hablando: - En la absoluta oscuridad no se puede ver el camino. Pero si caminamos los dos, de seguro algo encontraremos, algo como esa luna llena suspendida en el cielo-. Dijo esto ultimo mientras apuntaba a dicho astro.

Y culmino preguntándole. -¿Tienes fe de ello Rei?.

¿Fe?.

Si, ¿Crees en lo que te dije?.

Yo...

Rei nunca pudo responder, voces de efectivos militares interrumpieron gritando " Encontramos a los pilotos, los encontramos". Poco después una Mayor Katsuragui desesperada preguntaba por ellos y como estaban. Al ver a Rei lastimada pidió una unidad aerotransportada de rescate para llevarla al hospital del cuartel central de NERV. Shinji no pudo ir con ella, pero al verla como la subían a la camilla y de allí a la unidad de rescate vio a una chica cuya delicada humanidad era sobrepasada por la cruda realidad, al igual que la primera vez que la vio. Al igual que aquella vez, Rei sufría. Pero a diferencia de esa vez, Shinji pudo ver en ella a pesar de todo su dolor una tímida sonrisa, como si ella le estuviera diciendo "no te preocupes, todo estará bien".

Allí comprendió.

Supo porque acepto pilotear el Eva por primera vez y porque seguía haciéndolo, a pesar de que en realidad detestaba hacerlo.

Supo porque siempre huía para luego regresar.

Supo porque podía soportar tanto sufrimiento y miseria en su vida.

El podía hacerlo, porque tenía una razón para ello.

Todo lo había hecho por ella.

Y ahora, al pensar en ella y ver ese modesto papel de cuaderno diciendo "te amo" supo que había logrado que Rei le abriera su corazón.

Y recordó algo que su tío y tutor le comento pocos días antes de que le llegara a Shinji esa carta para reunirse con su padre. Su tío era profesor de filosofía y le hablo de un libro que les hizo leer a sus estudiantes. El libro se llamaba "Un mundo feliz", y narraba la historia de una sociedad futurista indolente, deshumanizada y materialista donde todas las personas nacían en base a la ingeniería genética y en base a sus genes se dividían en castas sociales y de cómo en un mundo uniforme por error un hombre nació diferente en medio de un mundo de iguales.

Y entre todos los comentarios, su tío le hizo una pregunta que ahora cobraba dramática importancia.

Aun si vaciáramos a una persona de todos sus sentimientos y la volviéramos un ente totalmente alienado, ¿podría llegar a sentir, ¿podría llegar a amar, ¿podría ser humana?.

No lo se.- Contesto Shinji en esa oportunidad.

En verdad Shinji, es muy difícil saberlo. Pero tengo la idea de que si esa persona pudiera llegar a ser humana, probablemente tendríamos al mejor ser humano sobre la faz de la tierra. Porque sabría mejor que nadie que es lo que nos hace humanos.

Movió su cabeza de lado a lado, tratando de rechazar esta idea:

Rei Ayanami...

Ella no es real.

Ella fue creada para satisfacer la sed de poder y divinidad de los hombres.

Fue creada para ser usada, manipulada y luego desechada.

Y ella siempre lo supo.

Por eso, a ella nunca le importo su vida y no le importaba morir.

Pero dos veces estuvo a punto de morir por mi.

¿Le ordenaron morir?.

¿Era un reflejo condicionado de ella?.

¿O fue un estúpido intento de heroísmo de su parte?.

Ella siempre fue fría e indiferente.

No, es mentira.

Ella me sonrió, y se que no fue porque se lo ordenaran.

Fue sincera y real.

Y ahora ella dice que me ama.

¿Realmente puede amarme?.

¿Realmente puedo amarla?.

El se levanto, miro la hora en su reloj y decidió ir a NERV. Después del ataque del ultimo ángel solo convocaban a Rei para las pruebas de sincronización. Por sus bajos índices ya no convocaban a Asuka, y a Shinji tampoco lo convocaban. Le dijeron a el que no sería necesario hasta nuevo aviso.

Pero si iba, podía encontrarse con Rei, y tal vez hablar con ella de lo ocurrido esa mañana, si es que ella quisiera hablar con el.

Otra vez le entraron las dudas, pero rápidamente las desecho. Para bien o para mal Rei se había sincerado con el, y ya era hora que Shinji se sincerara con ella.

En uno de los hangares del cuartel la doctora Ritsuko Akagi miraba una laptop y tecleaba algunos datos mientras desde el puente de mando Maya informaba de los resultados que las computadoras Magi arrojaban de los datos que enviaba la doctora.

Aunque trataba de realizar lo mas eficientemente posible su trabajo, la doctora se encontraba estresada, no era para menos, los últimos acontecimientos tenían a todos muy nerviosos. Para peor, se descubrió que había sido la propia doctora la que destruyo los clones de Rei. Normalmente un acto así le hubiera acarreado la degradación y el despido, sin contar una larga detención en los centros de detención del cuartel "eufemismo para designar a las mazmorras de NERV". Sin embargo ante lo ocurrido con la unidad cero, se decidió conmutar la reclusión a cambio de que se dedicara en exclusiva, y mientras no medie orden en contrario, a la investigación de lo ocurrido con dicha unidad.

En lo alto de dicho puente de mando, y mientras todos trabajaban como frenéticos, dos figuras miraban y comentaban todo lo que ocurría.

Espero que la doctora haga bien su trabajo, tenemos que buscar una buena explicación a SEELE por esto, aunque me parece extraño que ellos no hayan requerido de informes sobre la situación o algo por el estilo.

Yo no me preocuparía por eso Fuyutsuki.- Le replico el Comandante. –Mas me preocupa una eventual liberación de los Evangelion.

Me sorprendes Ikari, la liberación del Eva 01 debía ocurrir y en efecto ocurrió. Y aunque no es probable, es esperable una eventual liberación de la unidad 02...

Pero no del Eva 00.

No entiendo tu preocupación, dicha unidad es solo un modelo prototipo que fue creada como modelo para crear las otras unidades. Y en caso de problemas hoy en día tenemos la tecnología para tomar algunos de los modelos desechados por defectuosos, repararlos y crear nuevas unidades cero.

No me preocupa el Evangelión. Me preocupa el como este hecho afecte en el plan.

Pero en realidad, Gendo miraba un monitor gigante que proyectaba una serie de estadísticas, graficas y la imagen de una persona. De la primera elegida.

Dentro de un Eva 00 rodeado de cables para contención, Rei estaba concentrada en las pruebas de sincronización. O al menos eso parecía.

Detrás de su típica cara de indiferencia, se escondía un dejo de tristeza y pensamientos varios. No sabía como expresarlos, pero tenia una noción para ello, una idea que le permitía conceptuar ese pensamiento. Ella podía morir por Shinji porque sabía que si ella moría no importaba, otra ocuparía su lugar. Pero Shinji, aun siendo el un ente único no reemplazable y aun siendo conciente de ello, podía morir por ella.

La amistad, el afecto, el cariño, el amor; solo eran palabras huecas para ella. Y en medio de su existencia vacía se sentía extraña e infeliz, como si alguien le hubiera programado para ser ajena e insensible ante lo que le rodeaba.

Y un día, estando ella toda maltrecha y adolorida tras una batalla que casi le cuesta la vida, ve a un chico que le regala una sonrisa a pesar de estar el tan mal como ella. Sonrisa que hace que todos sus padecimientos se desvanezcan. Y luego le habla de luchar para sobrevivir y buscar un mañana mejor, y le habla de fe.

Bastaba recordar esa sonrisa para que todo cambiara. Tal vez no vivía solo para pilotear el Eva, tal vez no tenia que permanentemente obedecer.

Tal vez todo lo que necesitaba era ver esa sonrisa.

¿Estas entendiendo?-. Pregunto una voz misteriosa.

¿Entender que cosa?-. Pregunto Rei.

El por qué intentaste hacer lo que hiciste.

Sorprendida por el hecho de que Rei formulara dicha pregunta, la voz de Misato sonó por los intercomunicadores.

¿Qué ocurre Rei?.

Pero Rei no contesto a ninguna de las voces. Solo se quedo absorta en sus pensamientos.

¿Estas bien Rei?.- Preguntaba ahora la doctora Akagi.

Tampoco contesto.

Casi un minuto después el Comandante Ikari pregunto. -¿Te encuentras bien Rei?.

Rápidamente Rei reacciono, pero en su lugar no contesto, sino que formulo otra pregunta.

Comandante, ¿ama usted a su hijo?.

Pocas veces el comandante se sorprendía, esta fue una de esas veces. Pese a ello, logro reaccionar tan rápido como pudo y formulo una pregunta.

¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?.

Comandante, ¿Usted me ama?.

Gendo no contesto, en su lugar ordeno el cese de la prueba de sincronización y el envío de Rei al hospital.

¿Al hospital?-, pregunto una sorprendida Misato.

Si, tal como ha oído.

La prueba fue concluida, pero al dar la orden de expulsar el "entry plug" esta fue rechazada por el Eva.

Orden rechazada.

Activen la "dummy plug", y por medio de esta den la orden de expulsión.

Luego de unos segundos, todas las pantallas señalaban lo mismo. –Orden Rechazada-.

La sincronización esta aumentando en medio punto porcentual por segundo.

¡Eso es imposible, la prueba ha cesado, ¡no hay forma para ello!.

Mientras esto ocurría, Shinji ingresaba al puente de mando y miraba inmóvil y consternado todo lo que ocurría.

¿Shinji, ¿qué haces aquí?.- Pregunto Misato.

Eso no importa-. Dijo en un tono de voz decidido, luego formulo otra pregunta en el mismo tono -¿Qué ocurre aquí?.

No podemos sacar a Rei de su Eva, se niega a salir.

Shiji miro hacia el Eva, los indicadores y las pantallas que mostraban la cara triste de Rei. Cara que solo Shinji pudo advertir como tristeza.

No podemos sacarla, tenderemos que expulsar violentamente la cápsula sin cesar las conexiones nerviosas del Eva-. Le informaba Ritsuko desde el hangar.

Shinji no sabía lo que significaba eso, pero no le gustaba como sonaba, y por eso solicito hablar con Rei. Contra la autorización del comandante, Misato accedió a que Shinji se comunicara con la piloto y así se dio el siguiente dialogo.

Rei, ¿puedes oírme?.

¡¿Ikari-kun!.

Si, soy yo.

¿Por qué viniste?.

Yo... Yo vine a disculparme.

¿Por qué?.

Lo siento, nunca quise lastimarte, debí haberte escuchado esta mañana. No debí haberte lastimado, no después de lo que me dijiste.

Ella pudo ver sinceridad en sus palabras y le respondió en un tono inusualmente extraño, casi con ternura implícita. –No Shinji, no tienes que disculparte. Ahora puedo entender muchas cosas.

Y luego ella dirigió su mirada hacia los operadores del puente, pero específicamente al Comandante Ikari. De hecho a el iban dirigidas las siguientes palabras. -No voy a ir al hospital, yo estoy bien.

Luego el Eva ceso automáticamente la prueba y expulso la entry plug, permitiéndole a su piloto salir. Ella salió y se dirigió hacia los vestidores a cambiarse.

En la ducha ella estaba limpiándose de los restos de LCL que aun quedaban en su cuerpo, en esto vuelve a oír la misma voz que escucho dentro del Eva.

Rei, es hora que dejes de sobrevivir y comiences a vivir.

¡¿Quién eres!.

Yo soy tu, tu eres yo.

Yo no estoy loca-. Dijo ella con miedo.

No. Tu vida es una locura, porque te has negado a ti misma. No te niegues a ti misma.

Asustada, Rei corto el suministro de la ducha, se seco y vistió rápidamente. Y salió corriendo a toda prisa, tanto así que no reparo en lo que tenia por delante, por lo que choco con una persona que se dirigía hacia los camerinos.

Era Shinji.

Lo siento-. Atino a decir ella.

Esto era extraño para el tercer elegido, siempre era él quien se disculpaba, y ahora veía que era ella la que se excusaba.

No, no te preocupes. Debí haber estado atento hacia donde caminaba.

Luego de una breve pausa entre los dos, Rei reanudo la conversación. -¿Qué hacías por acá?

Eh... Yo... yo... yo quería hablar contigo-. Dijo nervioso y con un poco de vergüenza, bajando la mirada.

Ella solo lo miraba.

No debí haberte gritado e ignorado, ¡No debí haber sido tan necio!.

La rabia del chico pronto paso a la tristeza y de ahí a las lagrimas, el se dio media vuelta para evitar que ella lo viera llorar.

De pronto sintió una mano cálida sobre su hombro que le preguntaba -¿También te duele?.

¿Qué si también me duele?-. Pregunto el chico sin comprender el trasfondo de la pregunta.

¿También te duele el estar solo?-.

El chico no respondió, en su lugar seco sus lagrimas y reuniendo valor miro a quien le había tendido esa mano, una chica de pelo índigo y hermosos ojos escarlata que tenia tras de si. El quiso hablarle, pero ella coloco uno de sus dedos en la boca como queriendo decirle que guardara silencio. Entonces ella dijo en voz casi susurrante. –Salgamos del cuartel, ya no quiero estar aquí, y se que tu tampoco quieres seguir aquí.

Luego ella le tomo la mano y lo saco de las instalaciones del cuartel.

No supo si fue por la petición de la chica de guardar silencio o por el asombro de ver el nuevo e inusual comportamiento que estaba manifestando Rei; pero sea como fuere, Shinji no hablo en todo el trayecto, hasta llegar a la superficie de la ciudad. Y en la ciudad siguieron caminando en silencio hasta que sus caminos estuvieron cerca de separarse, el a su casa, ella a la suya.

La verdad es que pese a todos sus propósitos, Shinji aun no sabía como debía abordar a Rei. Por eso cuando sus caminos estaban por separarse, el solo atino a decir tímidamente un adiós.

Es muy fría esa palabra Shinji-kun.

El aludido se dio vuelta y le miro sorprendido. Pero ella estaba allí mirándole serena y dulcemente, y así le dijo ella. –Ahora lo se. Y no debes temer o preocuparte, puedo esperarte porque tengo fe en tu promesa, pero sobre todo, porque yo te amo. Lo que debieras preguntarte ahora es "¿Tienes fe?".

Dicho esto, dio ella media vuelta y se marcho.

Y otra vez, el se quedo petrificado sin poder pensar o decir algo, mientras la miraba marcharse.

Y esta vez, se habían invertido los papeles.

Mientras esto ocurría, en el cuartel de NERV, la Mayor Katsuragui recibía una llamada de Hikari, en esta ella le pedía a la mayor si le podía avisar a Asuka, quien estaba alojando allá, que ella se tenía que ir y que no volvería sino hasta la noche.

Hikari, Asuka no esta aquí en NERV-. Le respondió Misato.

¿No esta?.

Así es, de hecho ella se le ha ordenado no venir hasta nuevo aviso.

Pero ella me dijo que tenia que irse muy temprano hoy, porque tenia pruebas de sincronización.

Pero ella no esta aquí.

Después de una pausa Hikari solo soltó un extraño comentario en voz baja.

Ella esta muy deprimida, dice detestar este mundo, sobre todo a alguien a quien llama "el invencible".

mmmm... ¿pasa algo?.

No nada.- Respondió Hikari. Acto seguido colgó el teléfono.

Luego de colgar el teléfono y pensar por unos segundos, Misato pensó para si misma: -Esto no me gusta.


	3. La Vision

**Capitulo 3: La visión.**

La noche silenciosa se notaba aun mas silenciosa en la casa de Misato, donde Shinji moraba. La dueña de casa no llegaría a dormir esa noche; Asuka todavía estaba donde Hikari, tal vez sea mejor que siga así, pensó para sus adentros; Pen-pen estaba durmiendo dentro de su nevera.

¿Y Shinji? Allí estaba el en su habitación, no cerro su puerta como era su costumbre ya que al no haber nadie en casa, el cerrar la puerta ya no tenia razón de ser.

No escucho su SDAT como de costumbre, intento distraerse viendo la televisión, pero nada atrajo su atención, así es que opto por prender el pequeño equipo de música que había en la sala y escuchar alguna emisora, pero no le gusto la música de la radio, así que opto por poner algún disco.

No habían muchos discos, aunque de lo poco que vio le sorprendió ver que tenía preferencia por el brit-pop y el rock, y un disco antológico de Marilyn Manson, el cual llamo profusamente su atención, ya que rompía con la armonía de la colección. Por eso fue ese disco el que inserto en el reproductor y acto seguido escucho el primer tema. Era desgarrador y violento, si bien muy triste y deprimente. Al terminar la canción, Shinji busco el nombre del tema, se titulaba "Tesis de un ángel cruel".

Patética ironía. Aun no conozco un ángel que no sea cruel.- Dijo para si mientras retiraba el disco y procedía a apagar el equipo.

El silencio se cernía implacable sobre el departamento, y la vasta soledad hacían que a pesar de ser relativamente pequeño, a Shinji el departamento se le hiciera una cosa dantesca.

Pero eso no era nada. A veces, el silencio y la soledad puede llegar a desesperar, y esto comenzó a afectarle. Aunque lo había intentado, no logro apartar su mente de lo que le había ocurrido durante todo el día.

No tuve valor para hablar con ella... ¿por qué?.

Largo silencio que ahondo el ya profundo silencio de la casa. Silencio que duro varios minutos, minutos que parecieron eternidades. Hasta que Shinji dijo.

Ya no puedo seguir así.

En otro lugar de la ciudad, en otro departamento, también había silencio.

Y ello no era usual para ella.

Esta vez, los ruidos de los trabajos propios de las construcciones callaron mas temprano que de costumbre, ni siquiera el viento alteraba dicha calma.

Ella miraba una caja abierta que contenía unas gafas trizadas. Hasta no hace mucho eran el mayor y mas preciado recuerdo de una persona a la que apreciaba mucho. Podía dar su vida por esa persona sin dudarlo.

Pero ya no sería así, no después de lo que vio esa tarde.

Ella había tenido en un pedestal a un hombre incapaz de manifestar humanidad.

Por eso el le podía ordenar que repudiara toda forma de humanidad. Porque el hacia mucho le había condicionado a ella para no tener humanidad.

Le habían dicho que la humanidad se había estancado en su evolución, debía evolucionar para no desaparecer. Lograr pasar de la lógica del "uno" a la lógica del "nosotros".

Le habían dicho que la humanidad ya no tenia esperanza. Se había vuelto ruin y mezquina, egoísta y miserable.

Por eso debía evitarles y rehuirles. Reduciendo los contactos con los demás al mínimo posible.

No. Extrañamente nunca se lo dijeron, pero siempre sintió como que se lo hubieran dicho todos los días de su vida.

Y durante mucho tiempo lo creyó así sin mas.

Y durante mucho tiempo solo pudo distinguir formas, a las cuales veía todas iguales y por ende las trataba a todas ellas de forma igual, con indiferencia. De dicho mundo gris de presencias aparentemente uniformes, solo destacaba la figura del Comandante.

Pero de a poco pudo conocer mejor a otras personas. Personas con las cuales Rei interactuaba y se relacionaba, aun eventualmente contra su voluntad, así como también estas personas interactuaban y se relacionaban con ella.

Las personas no solo pueden ser distinguidas en función de sus formas externas, no son entidades vacías. Y su alma no solo sirve para animar a estas formas. También sirven para configurar sus personalidades. De hecho y contra todo lo que había creído, descubrió que las personas son distintas y ninguna es igual a otra. Por eso aunque ella tratara a todos por igual, no todos la tratarían en reciprocidad de igual forma.

¿Podría explicar eso el porque la indeferencia de casi todo el personal, el desprecio de Ritsuko, la animadversión de Asuka, la preocupación de Misato...?

¿Lo que Shinji podía sentir por ella…?

…¿Lo que ella podía sentir por el?...

Isonomia.

Otra vez la voz extraña le hablo.

¿Isonomia?-. Pregunto ella en su voz neutra.

Todas las personas son distintas, pero eso es lo que las vuelve a todas iguales. Es igualdad en la diferencia.

¿Por qué todos son distintos?.

Porque no todos viven en las mismas circunstancias. Porque si bien la realidad es única, es a la vez variable. Ello debido a la convivencia humana.

¿Convivencia humana?.

Te duele la soledad Rei, ¿no?

Sin entender el sentido de la pregunta, ella respondió con una afirmación.

La voz prosiguió. –Eso es porque las personas no están hechas para vivir en soledad, todos necesitamos de los demás.

Los hombres pueden unirse y ser uno, pero sin perder su individualidad. Permanentemente los hombres viven manejándose entre comportarse como individuos y como grupo.

Y concluyo diciéndole. –No puedes obligar a los hombres a volverse uno solo. Porque faltaría la voluntad para ello.

Dicho esto, solo hubo silencio.

Momentos después, unos vidrios rotos en el suelo eran todo lo que quedaban de dichas gafas.

El día siguiente en la tarde hubo prueba de sincronización. Tanto Rei como Shinji fue convocados para probar sincronización, pero ambos hicieron sus pruebas en la unidad del otro. La prueba en si fue normal, sin sorpresas o variaciones, de hecho ambos pudieron sincronizar con márgenes mas que positivos.

La sincronización de Shinji con la unidad 00 es de un 79-. Reporta Maya

La sincronización de Rei con la unidad 01 es de 75-. Informa Shigeru.

Al menos la operatividad, aun bajo el cambio de pilotos, es positiva en ambas unidades, de hecho es mejor que nuestras previsiones mas optimistas simuladas por MAGI-. Dijo Ritsuko.

Excelente, proceda ahora con el aumento de la pureza del LCL-. Ordeno el Comandante Ikari.

La doctora no dijo nada, limitándose a asentir con la cabeza y a retransmitir la orden.

Aumentando densidad y pureza del LCL al máximo.

Orden aceptada.

Dentro de la unidad 00 Shinji empezó a sentir cosas extrañas. El latir de un corazón que no era el suyo comenzó a ser escuchado dentro del Eva. Y luego fue el turno de la risa de una niña que alegremente retumbaba por todo el entry plug. Tan fuerte y nítido se oía que el no pudo ignorarlo por mucho tiempo y comenzó a buscar primero con la mirada y luego moviendo la cabeza por todas direcciones de donde venía esa risa.

¿Qué te ocurre Shinji?-. Pregunto la doctora.

¿No escuchan una risa de niño?

No-. Le contestaron desde el cuartel.

¿En serio, a mi no me deja concentrarme.

No Shinji, no escuchamos nada.

Pero en verdad, la doctora y los demás operarios del cuartel mentían. Aunque débilmente, los registros de la operación registraban la risa que el piloto mencionaba. Pero además los equipos registraron activación del escudo AT del Eva 00.

Y simultáneamente se activo el escudo AT de la unidad 01.

La unidad 01 se ha activado-.

Aborten toda la operación-. Ordeno la doctora.

Unidad 00 desactivada.- Dijo Maya.

Desactiven también la unidad primera.

No podemos desactivar a la unidad 01-. Le contesto Hyuga.

¿Como que no pueden desactivarla?. Vuelvan a intentarlo-. Ordeno la doctora.

Pero las pantallas solo replicaban el mismo mensaje de "Error" o de "Orden Rechazada", mientras perdían todo contacto con el interior de dicha unidad.

Dentro del Eva 01, Rei empezó a sufrir, tenia miedo. Todo parecía ser igual a aquella vez en que ella estaba probando la activación máxima de la unidad 00, cuando dicha unidad casi pierde el control y tuvo que ser contenida a base de hacer uso de la jaula de cables y de la baquelita liquida. Su cabeza comenzó a confundirse, millones de imágenes, sonidos y sensaciones se arremolinaron y se sucedían velozmente una tras otra en su cabeza, sin darle tiempo para pensar o reaccionar. Esto provoco vértigo y un gran dolor en la piloto, que la llevo a agarrarse de la cabeza, gesto que fue replicado por el Evangelión.

De pronto toda la cabina resplandeció con un blanco de tal pureza que dejo por unos segundos ciega a la piloto, teniendo que llevar sus manos a la cara para que la luz dejara de molestarle. De pronto escucho una voz de mujer adulta que cálidamente decía "mientras exista en nosotros la voluntad de vivir, cualquier lugar puede ser el paraíso".

Y de entre la alba claridad, Rei pudo ver la silueta de mujer que cargaba un pequeño niño.

Y distinguió la silueta.

Se parecía mucho a ella.

Pero no era ella.

Acto seguido un silbido semejante a una ráfaga huracanada corto el aire e impacto secamente contra la silueta, haciendo que esta se desmoronara mientras caía estrepitosamente.

La lanza de Longinus había destrozado el cuerpo de la mujer, reduciéndola a un charco de anaranjado LCL. En el suelo el niño lloraba y Rei sintió la extraña necesidad de tomar al niño y protegerlo, pero otra presencia apareció y capturo su atención.

Alguien recogía la lanza y la empuñaba, mientras miraba con indiferencia a la piloto y con profundo desprecio hacia el niño que lloraba en el suelo.

Ese alguien era la propia Rei.

No destruirás a este niño.

¿Por qué no debiera hacerlo?-. Le pregunto la otra Rei.

Ella no sabía que responder, no tenia una respuesta racional para ello. Pero sentía que el pequeño no debía morir. Como no tenía una respuesta, respondió formulando otra pregunta.

¿Por qué haces lo que haces?.

Porque debo hacerlo. Así me lo ordenaron, así debe ser.

E inmediatamente atravesó con la lanza al niño, callándolo para siempre luego de dar el grito mas aterrador que haya jamás oído humano escuchado, mientras este se desintegraba y se reducía a un charco de sangre.

Y el paisaje de la visión cambio abruptamente. Desapareció el blanco y una tonalidad rojiza y negra cubrió toda la atmósfera, desapareció la otra Rei y se quedo ella sola, rodeada únicamente de miles de millones de cadáveres que formaban una especie de isla donde ella estaba parada, rodeada esta isla hasta donde alcanzaba la vista por un inmenso mar de LCL.

He ahí la instrumentalidad humana en pleno-. Sentencio gravemente la voz. –He ahí el resultado de sus ansias de ser uno entre todos y de ser uno con Dios y de ser mas que Dios.

Y solo había silencio.

Y nada mas que silencio.

¡¡¡¡¡Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo...!-. Grito Rei con todas sus fuerzas.

Y al igual que en aquel experimento de activación, la "entry plug" fue expulsada por si sola del Eva 01, mientras esta expulsaba su contenido de LCL.

No fue necesario enviar a rescatar a la piloto, esta salió por sus propios medios.

Pero afuera, todos vieron parada en medio de la plataforma a una chica temblorosa, de mirada extraviada que estaba estática, sin saber que hacer o hacia donde ir. Todos la miraban, pero ella no podía verles, solo veía muerte y desolación.

Por primera vez, todo el personal de NERV en pleno pudo ver una emoción en esa chica. Y a nadie le gusto lo que vio. No sabían porque, pero sin saber que era lo que causaba esa reacción en la chica, todos sintieron miedo. Era como si el horror en plenitud hubiera sido visto por esa chica y ella pudiera con su pura expresión facial transmitir ese horror a cualquiera que hubiera podido ver su rostro.

Pasaron varios minutos, y nadie tuvo el valor para acercarse a ella.

Tímidamente, Shinji, quien había presenciado toda la escena se había estado acercando. Cuando estuvo como a un metro de ella recién tuvo el valor de preguntar.

¿Estas bien Rei?.

Pero ella no respondió, seguía con su mirada extraviada y su cara horrorizada.

Tomando mas valor, Shinji se acerco hasta ganarse frente a ella y volvió a preguntarle si estaba bien. Y ella tampoco contesto. Solo lo miraba con esos ojos ya extraviados.

No me hagas esto, por favor dime algo...

No hubo respuesta.

...haz algo...

Tampoco.

¡¡¡¡¡por favor Rei , lo que sea!

Nada.

Desesperado, a Shinji no le quedo otra que sacudirla fuertemente mientras le gritaba. -¡¡¡¡¡Por amor de Dios Rei, reacciona, por favor, REACCIONA!

Al parecer, eso logro hacerla reaccionar levemente, su cara no cambio en lo absoluto. Pero sus ojos parecieron enfocarse en él.

¿Estas bien Rei?.

Y ella no le contesto.

En su lugar, le abrazo fuerte y desesperadamente.

Y el la abrazo.

Y pudo sentir como ella temblaba mientras le susurraba continuamente -Nací para morir, pero yo no quiero morir. No quiero morir, no quiero morir, no quiero morir…-.

–Tu no vas a morir Rei, tu vas a sobrevivir. Cumpliremos nuestra promesa y saldremos adelante-. El trataba de consolarla, pero no podía entender que significaba eso de que ella iba a morir. ¿Y porque ella tendría que morir?

En lo alto del puente de operaciones el Comandante observaba la situación. Y aunque intento demostrar indiferencia, en realidad la escena no le gustaba en lo absoluto.

Fuyutsuki advirtió el pensamiento del Comandante y le soltó una indirecta. -¿Algún problema?-.

En lo absoluto profesor, este suceso no alterara mayormente los planes, puedo solucionar esta controversia.

Como usted diga-. Le respondió en un tono inusualmente cínico.

El Comandante advirtió la indirecta, pero prefirió no responder y en su lugar dio una orden al servicio de seguridad de NERV. –Lleven a la primera elegida a los complejos clínicos y después traigan al tercer elegido a mi presencia-. Acto seguido ordeno a la doctora Akagi que preparare al personal medico especializado para diagnosticar y mantener en observaciones a la piloto hasta nuevo aviso.

En la plataforma, hombres de negro aparecieron y separaron a la pareja. Ella no opuso resistencia, pero Shinji forcejeo con los guardias mientras preguntaba que ocurría aquí.

Eso no es de tu incumbencia-. Le contesto uno de ellos.

El chico se pudo violento, así es que tuvieron que venir mas guardias a detenerlo. Casi a arrastras sacaron a Shinji y se lo llevaron a la presencia del Comandante. Por una dirección totalmente opuesta se llevaron a la primera elegida, en dirección al hospital clínico del cuartel.

Minutos después, en la oficina del comandante, este recibía a su hijo. Luego de hacer con la mano una seña indicando a los miembros de seguridad que podían retirarse, el Comandante inicio el "dialogo".

A partir de este momento se te revoca la calidad de tercer elegido. Volverás a vivir con tus tíos y tu situación volverá a ser como antes, hasta cuando cumplas la mayoría de edad.

Esto era extraño, si la noticia se la hubieran dado hace tan solo unos meses o tan solo unas semanas atrás de seguro se hubiera alegrado. Pero ahora no tenía ninguna intención de irse, porque tenia un motivo para quedarse y seguir viviendo.

No padre, no voy a irme, yo me quedo.

Shinji, no te estoy dando a elegir. Te estoy dando una orden.

No padre, no huiré sabiendo que soy el único que queda. Igual como cuando llegue.

¿De que estas hablando?.

Asuka no esta bien, no se que tenga Rei pero no la veo en condiciones de pilotear en caso de que aparezca un ángel...

Ellas se pondrán bien. Y tu lugar será ocupado por otra persona que ya ha sido calificado por el instituto Marduk como apto para ser el quinto elegido.

¿Un quinto elegido?.

Así es.

¿Quién es el nuevo piloto?.

Eso es algo que no te concierne.

¡No padre, ¡tengo derecho a saberlo! Casi mato a Touji, pudiendo haberlo salvado si hubiera sabido que él estaba piloteando dicho Evangelión. Quiero saber a lo menos quien va a ser el nuevo piloto.

Gendo no contesto.

Es un chico de tu edad, no va en tu escuela, por si interesa saberlo-. Respondió un Fuyutsuki que por vez única y excepcional rompió el silencio.

A Gendo no le gusto este segundo desmadre de su subalterno, pero prefirió no decirle nada y volverse a concentrar en Shinji. –Ya obtuviste tu respuesta, ¿ya estas conforme?

¡No!

¿No?

Así es.

¿Y que es lo que te mueve ahora a seguir aquí, después que querías escapar como fuere de aquí?

Y con un animo totalmente resuelto, muy distinto al débil y pusilánime chico al cual estaba acostumbrado a ver y tratar respondió: -Me guste o no, todo lo que tengo y aprecio esta aquí. ¡Y no pienso huir, porque no soy un cobarde!

La respuesta sorprendió al Comandante, quien pensó que tal vez el chico todavía podía serle útil para sus planes. Así fue como le dijo. –Muy bien, si así lo quieres te quedaras. Pero solo como piloto auxiliar hasta que se ordene lo contrario.

Ahora puedes retirarte.

El chico acato esa orden con premura, aunque no entendió eso de "piloto auxiliar", pero por ahora no le interesaba averiguarlo. Sin embargo lo único que quería Shinji era largarse de ese lugar. Extraño, el Comandante era su propio padre, pero Shinji lo despreciaba y de seguro, pensaba este, el desprecio sería un sentimiento mutuo.

Posteriormente el Comandante ordenaría a Fuyutsuki que saliera de su oficina. Necesitaba pensar en lo ocurrido entre Rei y Shinji.

El plan debe ejecutarse, aun contra su voluntad. La instrumentalización será la única forma de sobrevivir y evolucionar. Y mi carta de triunfo es demasiado importante como para que se pierda por puerilidades humanas que debieran ser irrelevantes para estos efectos.

Mas tarde, en unas oficinas.

¡¿Un quinto elegido! Esto debe ser una broma.

No Misato, no es una broma. Estos son los antecedentes del quinto elegido. Llegaron hoy en la mañana-. Le respondió Ritsuko mientras prendía un cigarrillo.

Los antecedentes que tenían en la mano, en realidad, eran una breve descripción del elegido y algunos datos sobre su condición clínica y sus promedios de sincronización. En conjunto, todos los antecedentes del nuevo elegido no alcanzaban a ser página y media.

De pronto, Misato reparo en un detalle que aparecía en el informe.

"_Fecha de nacimiento: 13 de Septiembre de 2000"_

¡Pero este chico nació en la misma fecha que el segundo impacto!

Así es Misato. Y no se porque, pero esto me parece una coincidencia demasiado extraña. Y que lo hayan enviado precisamente ahora, después de lo ocurrido con Asuka, y de lo ocurrido con Rei y su Evangelion…

Como si todo esto ya hubiera estado preparado de antemano.

Así es.

Y Ritsuko… ¿sabes que fue lo que le paso al Eva 00?

No, de hecho lo que ha ocurrido con dicha unidad es extraño, no tiene explicación lógica. A menos que esto pueda ser imputable al ángel que asimilo dicha unidad y que de algún modo todavía resida en la unidad 00.

Con ánimo de cambiar la conversación, Ritsuko le pregunto a su compañera. -¿Ya encontraron a la segunda elegida?

No, creo que a este paso voy a tener que desplegar al departamento de inteligencia en pleno. A este paso si no me matan los ángeles, de seguro me van a matar estos chicos.

¿Arrepentida Misato de ser tutora? Si mal no recuerdo tu sola, sin que nadie te obligara, te ofreciste para cuidar a Shinji y llevártelo a tu departamento. Y después hiciste lo mismo con Asuka…

No, no es que este arrepentida. Pero veo que están cambiando…

Es natural Misato, son jóvenes que van camino a la adultez. ¿O acaso ya te olvidaste de cuando tu eras joven?-. Le pregunto en tono cínico mientras apagaba el cigarrillo que había estado fumando.

-No es eso lo que me preocupa. Me preocupa el hecho que el pilotear los Evas les ha significado madurar muy rápido, tal vez más rápido de lo que puedan asimilar, además que han pasado por muchas experiencias traumáticas y dolorosas.

¿Y a que viene todo esto?

Eres bastante fría Ritsuko-. Soltó este comentario Misato con tono de reproche. -Esto viene a razón de que Shinji es ahora el único piloto que nos queda, al menos hasta que llegue el quinto elegido. El ha tenido que cargar con el peso mas grave. Su madre muerta en un experimento de activación, un padre que siempre ha estado ausente e indiferente frente a las necesidades del chico, toda una vida sumida en la confusión. Solo ha conocido tristeza y miseria.

Y lo peor es que él siente algo por las otras dos pilotos, aunque nunca me lo ha dicho. Pero Asuka lo desprecia. Y de Rei, bueno… después de lo que vi y supe en la otra noche, creo que sería muy ilusa si esperara algún gesto de ella... ¿Me entiendes Ritsuko?

Si, te entiendo. Pero lo que me dijiste, me recuerda que tengo que irme. Aun tengo que ir al hospital antes de irme. Además, y aunque aquí es irrelevante, ya se esta haciendo de noche. Nos veremos mañana.

Rápidamente la doctora tomo sus cosas y se retiro por los largos y laberínticos pasillos de NERV en dirección al hospital. Tenia que ver a la primera elegida y confirmar los diagnósticos que le practicara hace unas horas atrás.

Mientras hacía este recorrido la doctora razono para si misma. "Irónico. Para Misato es una ilusión. Para el Comandante es su peor pesadilla. Para mí, mi carta de venganza".

Y sonrió con un dejo de malicia, mientras esperaba frente a una puerta metálica la llegada de un ascensor.


	4. Confusiones

**Capitulo 4: Confusiones. **

Flash back:

Una niña pequeña corría por unos pasillos gritando de felicidad, en busca de la atención de su madre.

-¡Mamá!. ¡Mamá!. ¡Me han elegido mama!. ¡Me han elegido!

Soy una piloto de elite, de un proyecto especial para proteger a la humanidad. La mejor en el mundo.

Es un secreto para todos.

¡Pero te lo diré, mamá!

Todos han sido tan buenos conmigo, que ya no estoy sola.

Nunca mas estaré sola.

Estoy bien, aun cuando no tengo padre.

La niña vislumbra una puerta semiabierta…

-¡Mírame!. ¡A mí!

…corre hacía ella…

-¡Hey Mamá!

…y la abre…

-¡Mírame!

…y ve a su madre…

-¡Mama!

…sosteniendo a una muñeca de trapo mientras ella estaba colgando desde una viga tan serena, tan fría, tan muerta.

La niña mira la escena y rápidamente ella queda paralizada, y aunque externamente su cara sigue siendo de alegría "quien lo diría", su animo había mutado de la alegría a la incredulidad y de la incredulidad al espanto.

Nuevo flash back.

-El promedio de sincronización esta por debajo del 10. No podemos activar la unidad dos.

-Hagan descender al Eva 02. En ese estado ella solo será otra victima.

Estas secuencias se repetían mientras ella susurraba una y otra vez –El Eva no se mueve, no se mueve...

Fin de los recuerdos.

-Promedio de Sincronización Cero.

No tengo capacidad para ser la segunda elegida.

No tengo razón para existir.

Nadie se fija en mí.

Sin papá, mamá, o alguien.

Ya no hay razón para vivir.

O para dejar de vivir.

Asuka hace estas reflexiones en voz muy baja, casi susurrando, mientras miraba fijamente y con inusitada atención un trozo de vidrio roto que colgaba de una ventana rota.

Toma el vidrio y observa un rato el lugar donde se encuentra. Era el "interior" de cuarto de baño de una casa de tipo campestre, propio de las afueras de la ciudad. En realidad lo de interior del cuarto fue un decir, ya que este no tenía techo, los restos de techo estaban derruidos y desparramados por todo el piso, solo se sostenía atravesando el cielo una viga de la cual pendía un cable con un portalámparas y una ampolleta que emitía una luz oscilante, ello porque el fresco aire de la mañana se colaba por todo el cuarto, meciendo la lumbrera. De hecho un poco de niebla matinal se introdujo en el interior.

En medio del cuarto lo único que estaba intacto y limpio, libre de escombros, era la tina. Asuka abrió la llave de agua. Si no hubiera sido por su depresión habría notado que abrió la llave del agua caliente y que efectivamente salió agua caliente, la que lentamente lleno la tina.

Se saco su ropaje y lo aventó por allí libremente, donde cayera. Después de dos días de andar vagando sin rumbo ni dirección ella estaba toda sucia, cansada y hambrienta. Pero su suciedad corporal y su cansancio no le importaban, y estaba demasiado deprimida como para pensar en el hecho de no haber comido en dos días.

Se introdujo en la tina, el agua caliente la calmo y la relajo un poco. Y le hizo dormir.

Unas horas después despertó, si bien mas avanzada, todavía seguía siendo de mañana. Ya no había ni brisa ni niebla matinal, el sol ahora comenzaba a elevarse en los cielos y a darle de lleno en la cara, y el agua de la tina se estaba enfriando, si bien conservaba aun cierta tibieza.

Al borde de la tina estaba el trozo de vidrio, si bien tosco, era por uno de sus bordes agudo y filoso. No era mucho, pero era todo lo que necesitaba.

No podía ser ella una inútil, se largaría para siempre. Y de seguro, nadie sabría mas de ella, sería mucho mejor así, nunca soporto la idea de alguien que diera lastima, mucho menos si ese alguien resultaba ser ella misma.

Ella huiría para siempre.

Eso pensó cuando vio el trozo de vidrio.

Con la única persona que de verdad la amo y le acepto por ser ella.

Y en eso pensaba cuando tomo el improvisado cuchillo.

Pero el débil y lejano tarareo de una canción logro captar la atención de la chica. Ella conocía la canción. Era el "Himno a la alegría", hecha en base a la novena sinfonía de Ludwing Van Beethoven.

-¡Shaise!- Murmuro por lo bajo.

Y en verdad era muy bizarro esto, ella sumida en los profundos abismos escuchaba la melodía de una canción que hablaba de la alegría y de que todos los hombres llegarían un día a ser hermanos.

La melodía se hizo mas fuerte, y pasos se sentían acercándose hacia el cuarto de baño.

Por una de esas cosas raras de la vida, Asuka volvió a depositar el vidrio sobre el borde la tina. Esperando algo de esa presencia. ¿acaso tal vez una ultima esperanza?

Ella no lo vio, pero sintió que dentro del "cuarto" había alguien mas.

Este alguien había llegado, la vislumbro y ceso su tarareo. Esta presencia la miro, sin hablar. Mientras que ella continuaba acostada en la tina, sin hablar.

De pronto, la presencia hablo usando la voz de un chico.

¡La canción es buena!. ¿no lo crees?

¿Eh?-. Pregunto Asuka.

Una canción nos trae gozo y alegría. Una canción es una de las mas altas y puras manifestaciones de cultura que la humanidad haya creado. ¿No lo crees así?

-¿Alegría?-. Pregunto ella en tono deprimido. –Eso me suena a una palabra hueca sin sentido.

-¿Por que?

-Ya no tengo razón para vivir.

-¿Por qué sufres?

-No sirvo para nada.

-¿Quieres morir?

Largo silencio por parte de ella fue la única respuesta.

-¿Pero en el fondo de tu corazón, tu no deseas morir?. ¿No es así?

Asuka tenía el improvisado cuchillo nuevamente en la mano, pudo divisar parcialmente su cara de tristeza y miseria en el reflejo del vidrio. Aunque difusamente y sin claridad, también pudo ver al chico que la observaba.

Pero volvió a centrar su atención en ella misma, en verdad ella daba pena, y de seguro quien quiera que estuviere mirándola de seguro sentiría compasión por ella. Detestaba dar pena…

Pero por alguna razón ella ya no tenía valor para nada, ni siquiera para cortar las venas y poner fin a su miseria.

Acercándose el chico a Asuka, este le hablo. -Eres demasiado orgullosa, incluso como para morir. Eso puede ser bueno, pero a la vez puede destruirte. Como ahora.

-¿Qué estas diciendo!. Dijo ella sacando una improvisada exclamación.

-A eso me refiero-. Dijo el chico riendo de buena gana mientras rápidamente tomaba el vidrio y lo aventaba muy lejos por ese espacio hueco donde antes había estado la ventana donde unas horas antes Asuka había sacado ese vidrio. –Mejor será que te ayude a levantarte, veo que ya debes llevar horas en esa tina y debes estar toda entumecida.

-¡No necesito de tu ayuda!-. Replicó ella.

Pero al intentar levantarse ella estaba efectivamente entumecida, por lo cual resbalo y estuvo a punto de caerse, de no haber sido por el chico quien la alcanzo a sostenerla y a ayudarla a salir de la tina.

Ella recién pudo ver totalmente al chico, era de su misma edad y parecía irradiar una extraña paz. Eso le llamo la atención, mucho mas que su pelo grisáceo y ligeramente desordenado.

Solo cuando estuvo afuera y sintió la brisa correr por su cuerpo Asuka se dio cuenta que ella estaba completamente mojada y desnuda frente a un chico. Y eso la hizo reaccionar como antes.

-¡Pervertido!. Date vuelta o ya vas a ver lo que es bueno.

Veo que ya estas mucho mejor-. Dijo con una sonrisa a flor de labios mientras él se daba vuelta para permitir que ella se vistiera

Mientras se tenía que secar con la misma ropa que había usado y que volvería a usar, Asuka no pudo evitar preguntar que hacía el allí.

-Yo vivía aquí, hasta que un día uno de los ataques de los ángeles destruyo esta casa, que era mi hogar. Ahora vivo en la ciudad, pero me gusta venir para acá. Da mucha paz este lugar. ¿No lo crees así?...

-Si, puede que tengas razón kinder…

-Kaworu.

¿Ah!.

-Ese es mi nombre, Kaworu Nagisa.

Ya puedes darte vuelta Kaworu-. Le dijo en un tono que ya iba recuperando su semblante normal, muy propio de ella.

Al verla, Kaworu se sorprendió gratamente. Ella era una joven hermosa y llena de vida. ¿Es que acaso el estaba viendo a la misma chica que hace solo un par de minutos odiaba su existencia y quería acabar con ella?

-Eres hermosa.

-Gracias.

-Pero no se cual es tu nombre.

-Ah, que tonta soy. Mi nombre es Asuka Langley Soryu.

-¿La segunda elegida?. Pregunto sorprendido Kaworu.

¿Como lo sabes?. Pregunto ella.

-Eres muy conocida en este rubro-. Le respondió muy sonriente. Y luego agrego. –Como tu, soy uno de los elegidos. Yo soy el quinto elegido.

¿El quinto elegido?

El chico solo se limito a asentir con la cabeza.

"Respecto de los últimos síntomas, como las voces, las risas y las visiones; esto solo parece confirmar lo que todos los informes preliminares ya habían dicho y que estos informes confirmaron. En definitiva, solo esta causal podría explicar los sucesos ocurridos recientemente con la Primera Elegida.

Rei Ayanami padece de algún cuadro no determinado de esquizofrenia".

Con estas palabras la doctora Akagi termino de redactar en su laptop el informe clínico sobre la piloto que la había mantenido ocupada durante toda la semana. Sin embargo, pese a que casi todo cuadraba con la teoría, igual había algo que parecía seguir sin sentido y por ende daba vueltas en su cabeza. ¿Por qué había aparecido un tercer campo AT que impidió que el Eva 00 se autodestruyera?. La aparición y lectura de ese campo no fue un error del sistema MAGI, todos los registros, todos los patrones y todos los análisis de confirmación fueron categóricos; el tercer campo AT realmente apareció y existió.

Si todos los análisis sin excepción han demostrado una y otra vez que el ataque del ángel no provoco contaminación alguna ni en la piloto ni en su unidad Evangelión. ¿Qué pudo haber motivado la aparición de dicho campo. ¿Acaso era una nueva forma de ataque desconocida por ella?. ¿acaso el ángel dejo a la piloto con alguna secuela no identificada o quizás…?

Luego de unos minutos de pensarlo en silencio, Ritsuko reviso en la bases de datos el largo listado de medicamentos que tomaba la piloto. Suplementos de proteínas, vitaminas, energizantes, minerales y pildoras anticonceptivas. Pero también habían psicofármacos y otras drogas para controlar la personalidad. Ellas eran necesarias para manejar y controlar el carácter de Rei.

La doctora procedió a alterar la lista, suprimiendo todas estos psicofármacos y en su lugar los reemplazo por unos par de píldoras que debía tomar en la mañana y en la noche respectivamente, píldoras que en realidad no eran mas que vitaminas sin efectos psiquiátricos, para evitar problemas en la paciente por sobredosis también altero la lista de vitaminas a tomar.

-Si mi idea es correcta, no solo se habrá liberado el Eva 00-. Pensó ella en voz alta.

A través de los paneles de vidrio polarizado, el profesor Fuyutsuki veía a quien se desempeñaba hasta hace poco como la primera elegida y piloto de la unidad 00. Estaba consternado, nunca pensó en verla así, catalogada como una demente clínica. Totalmente ausente de la realidad, como si esperara algo, algo que pudiera traerla de vuelta.

Y de verdad le dolía mucho, y lo peor es que se sentía en parte culpable de todo esto. Tal vez, su culpa comenzó el día en que contra todos sus principios y convicciones aceptó involucrarse y ser parte del entonces denominado "proyecto Eva". Nunca lo manifestó públicamente, pero desde el "incidente de Yui", hace ya poco mas de once años, no había día de su vida en que su conciencia no le recriminara ser coparticipe y responsable de todo.

Y el ver a Rei le hacía recordar a Yui, no era para menos, después de todo el sabía perfectamente toda la historia de todo lo que había ocurrido en NERV desde el día que llego a laborar a dicho complejo.

Como un circulo, la historia se cierra y se replica a si misma. ¿Estaremos condenados como especie a la desdicha, a pesar de nuestros planes?-.

Luego de mirarla por ultima vez antes de largarse pensó –Es irónico, pero para nuestra salvación es necesario precisamente que Rei replique la historia.

Y entonces, justo antes de retirar la mirada del vidrio, ella dio vuelta la cabeza y lo miro fijamente, provocándole por breves segundos un terror profundo, antes de recordar que el vidrio es polarizado y que por ende ella no podía verle. A pesar de esto, Fuyutsuki no estaba convencido del todo de esta explicación lógica, y pensó seriamente que ella si le observo.

¿Qué?… ¿que me estas diciendo que!.

Asi es Shinji, Rei esta loca y ya no va a poder pilotear mas.

En la oficina de la Mayor, Shinji no podía dar crédito a las palabras de Misato. De improvisto y sin motivo o causa aparente todo parecía ir de mal en peor. Había perdido a la única persona que en el fondo le importaba.

Y nunca se lo dijo.

Otra vez algo que quería era destruido. Y Shinji solo atinaba repetir murmurando. –Debí haberle dicho, debí haberle dicho…-.

¿Que ocurre Shinji?

Rápidamente sacudiéndose de sus pensamientos respondió –Quisiera ver a Ayanami.

Sorprendida con esto Misato le respondió que eso no dependía de ella, sino que del departamento medico encabezado por Ritsuko.

¡Pues quiero hablar con ella!

El dialogo fue interrumpido por una llamada telefónica que atendió la Mayor. Era del departamento de inteligencia de NERV, decía que habían encontrado a la segunda elegida y que venía con un chico.

¿Quien es ese chico?. Pregunto Misato.

-Se hace llamar Kaworu Nagisa-. Le contestaron desde el otro lado de la línea.

¿Está seguro del nombre?.

Absolutamente, las identificaciones de ambas fueron confirmadas.

Misato demoro en contestar.

¿Algún problema Mayor?

Rápidamente contesto. –Negativo. ¿Se encuentra bien la segunda elegida?

Afirmativo.

Bien, lleven a la segunda elegida al hospital para que le hagan control medico, en cuanto al chico reténgalo por un momento hasta que yo llegue, voy para allá.

A la orden.

La Mayor colgó rápidamente el teléfono y tomo su chaqueta. Mientras tanto se dirigió a Shinji. –Debo irme ahora, deberás plantear tu inquietud personalmente a Ritsuko, de seguro ella te podrá ayudar.

¿Que ocurre Misato?

Encontraron a Asuka-. Le dijo mientras se retiraba de corriendo de la oficina.

Ante esta noticia, Shinji decidió salir corriendo tras Misato. Quería ver a Asuka, saber como estaba y el porque huyo. Quería ayudarla, aun cuando en el fondo de su ser sabía que lo mas probable es que ella lo rechazara. Pero aun así, quiso ir a verla.

Pero a llegar a la entrada del cuartel Shinji no vio a la segunda elegida, solo vio a un chico de su misma edad y de extraño pelo gris.

Y este le devolvió la mirada. Dejando muy turbado a Shinji. El nunca lo había visto antes, pero no le parecía ningún extraño o desconocido. Sentía de hecho que en alguna ocasión o circunstancia lo había visto. Pero no pudo recordarlo.

Mientras Kaworu era "Entrevistado" por Misato y la sección de seguridad e inteligencia de NERV, Shinji miraba desde cierta lejanía a este chico. ¿sería acaso este el quinto elegido?.

Pensó que lo del nuevo chico tendría para rato, así es que decidió ir hacia el hospital a ver a Asuka. Sabía donde la llevarían, después de todo cuando huyo, le dieron de baja y lo enviaron a la estación, para luego no abordar el tren y regresar; lo primeo que hicieron cuando lo reintegraron a NERV fue llevarlo al hospital. Incluso sospecho donde la podrían haber llevado. Sección 1, primer piso, hacia el fondo.

Y efectivamente, al llegar supo que Asuka estaba allí, si bien no le permitirían verla hasta que el chequeo medico hubiere concluido.

Minutos después, la chica salio de la consulta.

Y vio a Shinji, quien estaba feliz de verla nuevamente.

Pero a ella no le gusto verle. Una mirada y una mueca de profundo desprecio se asomaron por su cara. Luego, Asuka se marcho de allí corriendo.

Shinji se sorprendió de esta actitud. Es cierto que el no esperaba una calido abrazo de reencuentro por parte de Asuka, pero tampoco el esperaba tanta mezquindad e indiferencia de parte de la joven pelirroja. Esto le molesto, y por ello en vez de dejarla ir y de esperar hablar con ella en alguna otra ocasión mas propicia decidió en su lugar seguirla rápidamente, corriendo tras ella.

En el hall de acceso al establecimiento medico Shinji logro encontrar a Asuka, esta pretendía continuar huyendo, pero él se abalanzo sobre ella y la sujeto para evitar que huyera.

¿Que te pasa Asuka?

Nada-. Dijo ella esquivando la mirada.

No Asuka, algo te molesta y no te deja tranquila. Quiero ayudarte.

¡No necesito tu estúpida ayuda "baka"!

¡Asuka, quieres dejar de insultarme!. Me preocupo por ti y quiero ayudarte, porque no puedo verte así. Pero para ello necesito saber que te ocurre.

¡Ya te dije que no necesito tu ayuda!. ¿Es que acaso eres un retrasado mental que no puedes entender?

Por favor Asuka. ¿dime que te ocurre?. Dime que te hecho para que me cargues todos tus problemas!.

Ella dio vuelta su cabeza y lo miro fijamente a los ojos. Y pudo ver el odio en su mirada, odio que predecirían a estas palabras.

¡Tu eres la causa de todos mis problemas!.

Y luego le grito en la cara lo que ella sentía por el.

¡ Te odio!

¡Te odio Shinji!.

¡TE ODIO CON TODAS MIS FUERZAS!.

Y ella golpeo con su rodilla el estomago de Shinji, para luego empuñar su mano y estrellar su puño contra la cara de él, lo que termino de aturdirlo y botarlo al suelo.

Después de esto, ella huyo a toda prisa de lugar.

El no la siguió y la miro como ella se marchaba. Le dolía demasiado su cuerpo por los golpes recibidos, pero mas le dolía lo que ella le había dicho.

No podía creer que ella lo odiara a tal magnitud. Sabía que ella era difícil y complicada y que de seguro no le caería bien a Asuka. Pero de ahí a odiarlo con tal magnitud, era algo que no podía concebir.

Fue tal su impresión que no atino a pararse, sino hasta que algunos miembros del hospital lo vieron y le ayudaron a levantarse.

Días después en una prueba de sincronización estaban Shinji, Asuka y Kaworu. Frente a ellos estaba una piscina de LCL, sobre ellos estaba unos largos cilindros que eran replicas de las "Entry plug" o cápsulas de los Evas. A medida que iban descendiendo las cápsulas para ponerse a su altura y poder hacer ingreso a ellas Shinji dio un rápido y disimulado vistazo hacía las cápsulas. La suya tenía un enorme "01", la cápsula de Asuka estaba numerada con "02" y la que ocuparía el otro piloto "Shinji no había aun tenido oportunidad de conocerlo" tenía la numeración "03".

No pudo evitar sentir un poco de pena al ver la última cápsula, esta había sido instalada poco antes de que llegara el Eva 03, y debía ser usada por el piloto de dicha unidad para esta clase de pruebas. Sin embargo dicha cápsula nunca antes había sido utilizada, porque no alcanzo a haber un cuarto piloto para ese fin, porque Shinji no lo había hecho posible al atacar con su Eva 01 al Eva 03, cuando dicha unidad se convirtió en el décimo-tercer ángel.

Antes de entrar a su cápsula miro hacia su derecha, donde no había nadie, y luego levanto su mirada hacía el techo, donde había una cápsula que no descendió, aunque no del todo Shinji alcanzo a ver su numeración. Era el "00".

"Tampoco veré a Ayanami hoy". Pensó Shinji al entrar en la cápsula.

Varios minutos después, en el puente de mando, el personal científico se encontraba analizando los datos que arrojaba el experimento.

El estado actual de los pilotos es de perfecta normalidad-. Indicaba Makoto.

Baja la cápsula 03 a profundidad de 0.3-. Indicaba Ritsuko.

Sí-. Afirmo Maya.

A pesar de la ejecución de dicha orden, los datos otorgados por dicha cápsula seguían inalterables.

¿Hay algún error en esta lectura?-. Pregunto Fuyutsuki, quien por ausencia del Comandante Ikari estaba subrogándolo en dicha calidad.

No señor. El sistema de prueba está operando normalmente-. Responde Makoto.

Magi no ha detectado error en los datos-. Responde Maya.

La sincronización ha subido en tres puntos, ahora es del 125 por ciento.

Es sorprendente que este chico alcance niveles tan altos de sincronización, sin haber cambiado previamente el núcleo de la unidad. Se supone que esta es solo una prueba preliminar-. Ritsuko no podía entender, mucho menos explicar la situación.

Aún, no puedo creerlo. Digo… ¡es imposible en este sistema!. ¿no debería permitirlo?-. dijo Maya.

No obstante, esto es un hecho. Primero debemos aceptar el hecho y después proceder a investigar la causa de ello-. Sentencio muy seria Misato.

Mientras esto ocurría, el quinto elegido permanecía inmutable, con una enigmática sonrisa en sus labios.

Una hora después, en los camerinos, estaba Shinji dándose una ducha, removiéndose lentamente los restos de LCL que le pudieran quedar. Irónico, detestaba permanecer mucho rato en el cuartel, pero esta vez no tenía prisa alguna en salir de allí, ya que no sentía donde podía ir. ¿A la casa de Misato?. No, se había vuelto grande y vacía, ya que su dueña había adquirido la costumbre de trabajar hasta tarde, por lo que él casi no la ve, de hecho últimamente se quedaba dormir en el cuartel. Además, lo más probable es que si va para allá se encontraría con Asuka, y por razones obvias, ya no quería verla. De hecho aunque hicieron la prueba de sincronización juntos, no se dirigieron palabra alguna, además no era necesario, bastaba verle su cara para ver cuanto ella lo despreciaba.

¿Porque Asuka me odia?. ¿Que he hecho yo para merecerme eso?-. Ese era el pensamiento que en esos momentos mas frecuentemente rondaba por la cabeza de quien era el tercer elegido.

Después de mas de media hora bajo la ducha, salio aun mas desganado que cuando entro. Tanto que no reparo que se andaba paseando desnudo, y eso no hubiera sido problema de no haber sido porque Shinji no estaba solo. Y se dio cuenta de ello cuando alguien le hablo.

¿Perdiste la toalla?-. Pregunto el nuevo.

¿Eh?.

Este no le contesto y le señalo un enorme espejo donde Shinji se pudo ver desnudo, ante esto rápidamente procedió a cubrirse con sus manos sus partes intimas, mientras se dirigía a su camerino a secarse y vestirse tan rápidamente como fuera posible.

Shinji Ikari. ¿Este es tu nombre, no?.

¿Quién eres tu?. ¿Y cómo sabes tu mi nombre?-. Pregunto el aludido mientras se vestía. No recordaba que hubieran mencionado su nombre durante las pruebas.

Si, eres tu. Discúlpame, pero tendrías que estar mejor enterado de tu propia posición.

¿Eso es así?.

Así es.

Bueno ¿supongo que tu eres el quinto elegido?. Si no, no habrías hecho la prueba de sincronización.

Así es-. Y luego agrego. -Mi nombre es Kaworu. Kaworu Nagisa-. Responde este sonriendo.

Bueno, yo soy Shinji. Mmmm… tu ya debes de saberlo Nagisa-kun-. Responde un confundido Shinji.

Llámame "Kaworu," Ikari-kun.

Está bien, no es necesario tanto formalismo. Llámame Shinji.

Kaworu ríe, esto no tenía sentido lógico. Pero el ver reír tan alegre y despreocupadamente a este chico hizo que por unos instantes Shinji pudiera olvidar sus problemas y al menos sonriera un poco.

Pero la sonrisa no duro mucho, rápidamente sus tormentos regresaron y le impulsaron a huir una vez mas. -Me gustaría quedarme, pero no puedo. Debo volver a casa.

En realidad Shinji, no quería volver, pero se marchaba porque tampoco tenía muchas ganas de relacionarse mucho con Kaworu.

Pero este le pregunto. -Tienes una casa, o un hogar a donde ir. Ese hecho te hace feliz. Eso es lindo.

¿Eso es así?

Quisiera hablar contigo algo más. ¿Puedo ir contigo?.

¿Eh?-.

Quiero decir acompañarte. ¿No vas a ir a tu casa?

Sí...

No te noto muy convencido o contento Shinji-Kun. ¿Es que acaso en realidad tu quieres decir que "no"?

Oh, sí. No... no.Quiero decir NO-. Respondió un Shinji que a esas alturas estaba totalmente confundido. "¿Que rayos me pasa?", se preguntaba mentalmente. Le hicieron una pregunta relativamente simple, y sin embargo Shinji se confundió entero. Sus confusas y torpes respuestas daban prueba de ello.

Algo te tiene aproblemado y no te deja tranquilo.

Shinji no le respondió, estaba todo tenso. Le costaba pensar.

Pero Kaworu se acerco a el, le sonrió y le puso la mano derecha en su hombro. Y mirándole le pregunto. -¿No puedes contarme?.

No…

¿No quieres contarme acaso?.

¡Ehh!… No, bueno, no se, eh…- A estas alturas Shinji ya no sabía que pensar. Kaworu era para el un chico al cual solo venía conociendo desde hacía menos de cinco minutos, pero por alguna razón extraña Shinji no lo veía como un extraño, de hecho lo sentía como si lo hubiera conocido de toda una vida. ¿Podría confiar en el?. ¿podría acaso contarle de su vida, de sus angustias y temores?. ¿de lo ocurrido con las dos chicas mas importantes de su vida y de cómo últimamente se habían dado las cosas con ellas?. ¿Podría…?

–No tienes que contármelo si tu no quieres, pero si puedo ayudarte, ten la certeza que lo haré.

Eso corto los pensamientos del tercer elegido.

Y luego Kaworu le hizo una pregunta que puede parecer demasiado inocente, de hecho casi infantil. Pero que para Shinji no era intrascendente. -¿Quieres que seamos amigos?. ¿Quieres ser mi amigo, Shinji-Kun?.

¿Amigos?.

En su oficina, la Mayor Katsuragui revisaba una y otra vez los pocos datos que tenía del quinto elegido. Fuera de su fecha de nacimiento y unos cuantos datos estadísticos de poca importancia, todo lo demás o no existía, o estaba borrado, o aparecía como " información clasificada". Tantas dudas y tan pocas respuestas.

Esto no me gusta, se parece demasiado a los informes que existían sobre la primera elegida "que eran casi equivalentes a cero". ¿Quien eres en realidad, Kaworu Nagisa?.

Ya de noche, mas bien cerca de la medianoche, el Comandante Ikari se encontraba junto con el Profesor Fuyutsuki y la doctora Akagi en el centro de producción del sistema "Dummy plug".

Creo que SEELE quiere tomar directo control de todo el programa-. Le comento Fuyutsuki.

Es probable, solo eso puede explicar lo ocurrido en la mañana-. Comentaba Ritsuko

Los viejos solo están delirando. El enviado de SEELE no encontrara lo que busca, porque lo que busca no esta donde ellos creen. Además, el tiempo corre a nuestro favor y el plazo se agota para ellos, y no tienen lo necesario-. Respondió Gendo.

Y luego de una breve pausa y de centrar su mirada hacia lo que tenía en frente agrego. –No es como la quisiéramos, pero es lo que tenemos.

Fuyutsuki, inicie el programa.

Si.

Al frente de ellos, dentro de un estanque tubular se encontraba Rei, quien despertó de un sueño inducido. Al despertar se sobresalto un poco porque no sabía donde estaba y porque tuvieron que absorber sus pulmones LCL para poder respirar. Pero cuando ya pudo respirar dentro del estanque y pudo vislumbrar su alrededor supo donde estaba, y pudo reconocer las tres figuras que estaban allí observándola, sobre todo la figura que estaba al medio, la figura de un ser que ahora detestaba.

Ya esta plenamente conciente-. Le dijo la doctora.

Iniciemos el procedimiento-. Ordeno el Comandante.

Dentro del estanque un chillido infernal comenzó a atormentarla en su cuerpo, en su mente y en su alma; lo que la llevo a sacudirse violentamente, al punto de arquearse entera mientras se agarraba su cabeza y profería inaudibles gritos que intentaban reflejar lo desgarrada de su alma.

"No eres humana, nunca lo has sido y nunca lo serás". Pensaba el Comandante, quien contemplaba impasible la escena. Y luego dirá –la instrumentalización es inevitable, es nuestro destino-.


	5. ¿Quien eres, Kaworu?

**Capitulo 5: ¿Quién eres realmente?**

Shinji entro en la casa de Misato, en realidad el no quería estar allí pero no tenia otro lugar donde ir. Y razones no le faltaban para ello. Lo supo al abrir la puerta. Había luz en la casa, lo que significaba que no estaría solo. Pero de seguro tampoco estaría Misato, porque esa noche se quedaría trabajando en el cuartel hasta muy tarde, incluso era muy probable que ella no volvería hasta mañana. Por ende solo había una posibilidad lógica para responder esto. Y no había que ser muy inteligente para conocer cual era esa única posibilidad.

"Asuka esta aquí". Pensó amargamente para si.

Se saco las zapatillas y fue hacia la cocina, aunque la luz estaba prendida no había nadie. Para paliar el hambre fue al refrigerador y saco un poco de comida del día anterior y la recalentó. Al no ser mucha la comida que quedaba la comió directamente de la fuente y se sentó en la mesa a comer tranquilamente.

Cuando estaba culminando de comer y se dirigía a levantar la mesa sintió que una puerta corrediza se abría y que alguien salía a mirar hacia el comedor observando a quien estaba en la mesa.

Y se hizo un tenso silencio. El sentado en la mesa casi sin moverse, esperando que ella le hablara, o que se largara. Ella esperando que el se percatara de su presencia y le dirigiera la palabra.

Después de un rato, fue Shinji quien decidió romper el silencio.

¿Supongo que quieres hablar?.

Luego otro rato de silencio Asuka respondió secamente con su tono habitual. –No kinder, no tenemos nada de que hablar-.

Sin animo para el conflicto, Shinji culmino la conversación, declino de levantar la mesa y se dirigió hacia su cuarto. Y aunque vio a Asuka, el se hizo el indiferente y prosiguió su marcha, entrando en su cuarto y cerrando la puerta tras si.

Pero Asuka grito desde afuera. -¡¿Gozas viéndome sufrir Shinji, ¡¿Te sientes satisfecho al verme derrotada ahora!-.

El aludido no contesto.

¡No me dejes aquí gritando como una histérica, ¡respóndeme baka!.

Nada.

Exasperada por esto, Asuka abrió la puerta del cuarto de Shinji e irrumpió violentamente. Al darse cuenta de ello Shinji pregunto un simple -¿Qué haces aquí?-.

Asuka se exaspero ante esta ingenua pregunta. -¡¿Qué clase de pregunta estúpida es esa!-.

Quise ayudarte, pero me rechazaste. Quise comprenderte, pero me insultaste. Quise ser tu amigo, y dijiste que me odiabas; no se porque, pero solo se que me odias. Si tu no quieres nada de mi, entonces dime ¿Qué haces aquí?.

Ella no respondió. Ante esto Shinji solo dijo –Hubo un momento en que yo creía que todo el mundo me odiaba. Al menos ya se que una persona en verdad si me odia.

¡Já, gran honor que adquiero. ¡El ser despechada por el "invencible"!. Como si me hubiera perdido de algo tan bueno, como si alguien se interesara en tu patética humanidad…-

Dime Asuka, ¿a quien tienes que se interese por ti?-. Interrumpió el chico, a estas alturas totalmente hastiado de esta situación.

La pregunta la dejo perpleja, pero no porque ella no entendiera su contenido, al contrario, porque ella sabía muy bien sobre que recaía.

Su largo silencio fue la única respuesta.

Continuo Shinji –Alguna vez yo creía estar solo y quería estar solo. Pero ahora se que no lo estoy, y que nunca lo he estado. Y ahora que se esto, ya no quiero estar solo.

Y luego agrego. -Dime Asuka, ¿Qué vas a hacer cuando te descubras que has terminado sola, ¿Dime qué va a ser de ti?.

Mientras Asuka no atinaba a que responder y solo refunfuñaba o maldecía, Shinji tomo su SDAT y un par de minidiscos y salio de su cuarto a fin de salir de casa. Mientras caminaba por el pasillo ella reacciono violentamente y le grito -¿A dónde crees que vas tercer elegido?.

Asuka, mientras no dejes de odiar y de odiarte, yo no puedo hacer nada por ti aunque quisiera. Pero cuando tu quieras ayuda, siempre yo estaré allí para ayudarte; aunque todos los demás se hayan marchado.

A Asuka ese comentario la termino de sorprender, y como respuesta casi automática comenzó a gritarle al chico que estaba saliendo de casa. -¡¿Pero qué estas diciéndome Shinji!-. Dijo ella con un tono de creciente furia. -¡¿Crees que necesito tu lastima y tu compasión "baka", ¡¿Crees que necesito tu ayuda, ¡¿Acaso me crees débil e incapaz!...

Shinji se coloco sus zapatillas y abrió la puerta. Antes de salir miro a aquella chica pelirroja y no pudo evitar sentir lastima

¡Vuelve acá inmediatamente kinder!-. Le demando ella.

¿Por qué tendría que volver?.

Ella no tuvo respuesta para esa pregunta. Hasta que soltó la única respuesta que se le vino a su confundida cabeza. -¡Porque yo lo pido!-.

Asuka, esta conversación ya no tiene sentido-. Le dijo Shinji con voz sentida y sincera.

Después de esto, se cerro la puerta.

¡Vuelve aca Shinji, ¡Vuelve maldita sea!... ¡¡¡Vuelve!.

Pero el no volvió. Y ella corrió a su pieza y cerro la puerta.

Rápida y furiosamente Shinji bajo las escaleras del edificio "no uso el ascensor, aunque este no tenía problema alguno" y llego a la planta baja, donde estaban los estacionamientos casi vacíos, salio de allí y se dirigió hacia una suerte de pequeña plaza que había en una convergencia de pasajes del condominio de edificios.

Le sorprendió ver sentado en uno de los bancos a Kaworu Nagisa. Este le había acompañado al departamento hacía como unos tres cuartos de hora: Y aunque Shinji le había ofrecido pasar al departamento, este declino la invitación; y por ello se supondría que Kaworu debería haber regresado a su casa "o al menos eso se esperaba". No le esperaba allí sentado, como esperando que Shinji regresara a su encuentro.

Como si presintiera la llegada de Shinji, Kaworu le hablo sin mirarle. –Llegas muy pronto Shinji.

¿Muy pronto, ¿no te entiendo?.

Después de voltear la cabeza y mirar por unos segundos a Shinji, Kaworu le dice –Y con que cara llegas, no tienes muy buena cara.

Es verdad, Asuka me odia.

Con cara de extrañado Kaworu le pregunta. -¿Pero por que ella te odiaría?. Supongo que no le habrás hecho nada malo.

No lo se, creo que no. Ella no me dijo un como o un porque. Simplemente me dijo que me odiaba.

Pero hombre, de seguro debe ser alguna de esas rabietas que usualmente les bajan a las chicas por cualquier tontera. Tu sabes como son de raras las chicas repente.

No Kaworu. Yo vi odio en su mirada, como que si de haber podido hacerlo Asuka me hubiera fulminado con ella.

Vamos hombre, es cierto que Asuka es una chica enérgica y algo intimidante…

A veces demasiado.

Bueno si, pero…

¿Perdona pero, tu conocías a Asuka de antes?-. Pregunto Shinji reparando en el detalle de que Kaworu mencionara y describiera tan bien a la segunda elegida.

Si. Desde hace algún tiempo.

¿Eres su amigo o algo así?.

No, no. En realidad yo solo soy un conocido para ella.

Aja.

Rápidamente el chico cambio el tema. -Pero después de todo siempre sentiste que habían problemas entre ustedes. De hecho sientes que aunque te duele lo ocurrido no era del todo inesperable, ¿no?-.

Shinji se quedo perplejo, no sabía que responder. Era como si Kaworu conociera muy bien esa faceta.

Ante el hecho de que el tercer elegido no daba respuesta, fue Kaworu quien, otra vez, cambio el tema. -Bueno, esta empezando a ponerse frío el clima y por lo que veo no tienes ganas de volver a tu casa. ¿Quieres venir a mi casa?-.

Shinji no estaba muy seguro de aceptar la invitación de Kaworu, pero dado que no tenía donde ir opto por aceptar su invitación.

Después de caminar un poco, ambos chicos llegaron al departamento donde vivía el quinto elegido. Era un pequeño departamento de un solo ambiente, por lo que vio Shinji concluyo que vivía solo. Era limpio y pulcro, si bien minimalista y sencillo. De hecho por momentos encontró dicho departamento muy similar al piso donde vivía Rei. Sin embargo era mucho mas acogedor e invitaba a cierta paz.

¿Quieres algo Shinji?

No gracias.

Después de un rato de silencio, Shinji volvió a preguntar. -¿vives solo?.

Si, de hecho en realidad yo no soy de aquí. El instituto Marduk me selecciono como el quinto elegido y NERV me ha asignado esta casa para que viva en ella.

¿Y no tienes familia o parientes aquí?.

No, como dije soy de muy lejos.

¿Qué tan lejos, ¿Cómo del otro extremo del país, o del extranjero acaso?.

mmm…, podría decirse que así es, mi amigo.

"¿Amigo?". Pensó para si mismo.

A eso de la medianoche llego Misato a su departamento, al entrar no encontró luces, pero al visualizar los zapatos de la entrada supo que Asuka estaba en casa, no así Shinji. En efecto no lo encontró en su cuarto.

Luego abrió ligeramente la puerta del cuarto de Asuka, pensando si a lo mejor Shinji podía estar allí. Pero solo encontró a una chica en estado de depresión que estaba acostada sobre su cama mirando hacia la pared. Pero al sentir la presencia de alguien abriendo la puerta ella volteo y miro a quien la miraba. Al ver a Misato se levanto y rápidamente se acomodo para quedar sentada en la cama.

A pesar de estar en una pieza sin mas iluminación que la que provenía de la ventana entreabierta, Misato pudo ver el rostro sereno, pero a la vez profundamente angustiado de la chica como si hubiera llorado a mares. Quiso saber que le pasaba, a ver si podía ayudarla. Pero no supo como abordarla. Así es que opto por la solución mas simple.

¿Que te ocurre?.

Ella no respondió.

Asuka, se que no estas bien. ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre?.

Siguió en silencio.

Encerrarte en ti misma no te va a ayudar, no es bueno para ti…

¡¿Quieres callarte de una buena vez!. ¡Tu no eres mi madre!.

Luego de un corto silencio Misato replico. –Si, no soy tu madre y tu no eres mi hija. Pero eso no me impide querer ayudarte…

¡Cállate!. ¡Hablas igual como el idiota de Shinji, ¿Por qué hablas igual que el "baka", ¿Por qué quieren ayudarme?. Nunca he pedido su ayuda porque no la necesito. Y si alguna vez pidiera su ayuda, la pediría yo misma, no esperaría andar dando lastima para ello.

Ante este comentario Misato decidió salir de la pieza de la segunda elegida y volver a su habitación. "Debe de estar en sus días", pensó. Pero luego de recordar su cara y su rabia desecho esta idea. Por muy fuertes que pudieran ser las molestias de dichos días, estas no eran capaces de poner a una mujer en tamaño estado.

Al entrar en su cuarto Misato se pregunto para si misma. -¿Por qué odias Asuka, ¿Por qué te quieres autodestruir?-.

Y pocos segundos después ella misma se auto respondió. –Se parece mucho a mi cuando tenía su edad.

Después de un breve silencio reflexivo movió su cabeza negativamente. -No me gusta eso.

Luego de mirar un reloj que estaba en la pared. Kaworu dijo. –Muy bien Shinji, ya es hora de ir a dormir, mañana será un día muy largo para todos nosotros-.

¿Para nosotros?.

Así es. A cada día su propio afán- . Y luego agrego. –No te preocupes por mi, yo dormiré en el suelo, y tu dormirás en mi cama.

Bien-. Respondió Shinji sin saber que otra cosa responder.

Y Kaworu volvió a responder con su siempre simple, pero a la vez, enigmática sonrisa.

Como si nunca fueren suficientes las malas noticias ni los problemas, al día siguiente otra noticia afecto a los miembros de la organización. Y una tensa conversación se desarrollaba esa mañana en las oficinas del Comandante.

¿Esta usted segura de lo que me esta diciendo doctora?-. Pregunto el Comandante.

Si, hemos buscado y hasta ahora no la hemos encontrado-. Replico la aludida.

Esto no puede ser, era su responsabilidad única y exclusiva. Y usted la dejo escapar.

La doctora no respondió.

Por su bien espero que nuestro objetivo se encuentre bien. Sabe usted doctora que su conducta es muy sospechosa por los últimos acontecimientos y que no se le ha aplicado el procedimiento correspondiente, únicamente porque aun es útil al plan. Pero recuerde, nadie es irremplazable.

La doctora solo respondió con un lacónico –Lo se-. Acto seguido procedió a retirarse.

Luego de que la doctora se retirara, el Comandante se comunico con los servicios de inteligencia de NERV y ordeno la búsqueda de la primera elegida, quien reportaba desde las 07:00 AM el status de desaparecida. Luego de colgar el teléfono que tenía sobre su escritorio, Gendo junto sus manos y apoyo su barbilla en ella mientras pensaba en la noticia que le habían dado y en las posibles implicancias que podría tener para el proyecto.

Rei ha desaparecido, ¿Qué podría significar eso?-.

Pero la verdadera pregunta que en su fuero interno se formulaba Gendo Ikari era otra. "¿Por qué Rei había desaparecido?".

Aunque en realidad, el podía sospechar una respuesta. Pero decidió desecharla, no porque fuera esta improbable, sino precisamente por lo contrario, por ser esta muy probable.

Al día siguiente Shinji despertó mas temprano que de costumbre, al levantarse vio que Kaworu ya se había levantado, y por el ruido que se sentía desde otro lugar de la casa parecía que este estaba en la cocina.

Efectivamente, Kaworu estaba en la cocina preparando el desayuno para los dos.

Veo que ya has despertado. ¿Dormiste bien?.

Si.

Que bueno, pasa a sentarte que ya estamos listos para que desayunemos.

Gracias.

Ya avanzada la jornada matutina, en medio del centro de la bulliciosa ciudad deambulaba una chica sin rumbo fijo ni dirección aparente. La gente la miraba extraña, después de todo ella se prestaba para ello. No es común ver deambulando por las calles a una chica extremadamente pálida de pelo azul vestida con ropa de uniforme escolar.

No importaba cuando tiempo hubiera pasado o cuanta gente la hubiera visto o la estuviera viendo, igual la seguían mirando extraña, pero eso a ella no le importaba. Solo veía desolación y desesperanza por doquier; y eso la angustiaba. ¿Por qué todos tendrían que morir?; ¿Por qué tendrían que ser llevados a ese destino?.

Pero eso no era lo único que atribulaba su mente.

Nuevamente sentía un enorme vació en el interior de su ser. Pero esta vez era diferente, no era el vació inherente a su existencia al cual estaba antes acostumbrada; esta vez era como si le hubieran intentado arrancar de cuajo algo que tenía, que le era propio y exclusivo, algo que ahora le hacia falta. Vació producto de un violento despertar, que se veía como luz de ocaso y que sabía ásperamente a LCL.

El vació, había transcurrido toda su existencia inmersa en el, y no le afectaba porque era lo único que conocía. Pero ahora conocía otras posibilidades aparte de su destino, posibilidades donde no necesitaba sentir el vació en su vida. Y detestaba volver a sentir el vació, pero sobre todo el frió interno y opresivo que ahora parecía albergarse en su ser cada vez que sentía este vació, frió que nunca antes había sentido.

-Tristeza. ¿Será esto la tristeza?.

Y de pronto Rei detuvo su caminar, y recordó la batalla contra el último ángel. En aquella ocasión el ángel antes de morir le enseño un sentimiento extraño que ella no entendió en su oportunidad, pero que era idéntico alo que sentía. Solo que esa vez ese sentimiento era del ángel, esta vez el sentimiento era propio.

De pronto, algo interrumpió sus pensamientos, algo que venía de una tienda de música ubicada frente de ella. Una canción pausada que se acrecentaba a medida que ella entraba al lugar. Una canción, tal vez… ¿un significado para ella?.

**_In my dreams I'm dying all the time  
As I wake its kaleidoscopic mind  
I never meant to hurt you  
I never meant to lie  
So this is goodbye  
This is goodbye._**

**En mis sueños estoy muriendo todo el tiempo,  
cono si despertara es una mente caleidoscópica  
nunca quise lastimarte  
nunca quise mentirte  
entonces esto es el adiós  
esto es adiós.**

Buenos días, ¿En que puedo ayudarla?-. Pregunto un empleado de la tienda a la joven que estaba frente a el.

¿Ah?-. Fue la repuesta que obtuvo de parte de ella. Acto seguido dio ella media vuelta y se retiro del lugar.

Que chica mas rara-. Fue lo único que pensó el empleado.

Ya nuevamente deambulando en la calle ella seguía pensando cosas mientras veía a la gente pasar, absorta en sus preocupaciones diarias y cotidianas.

Pero, algo no la dejaba tranquila.

"En mis sueños estoy muriendo todo el tiempo, Pero tal vez no tan solo en mis sueños".

¿Qué quieren de mi?-. Se pregunto para si misma en voz baja, casi susurrante.

Y alguien "o algo" le pregunto a la chica. -¿Y que quieres tu?.

De pronto, ella se detuvo.

Y solo pudo pensar en algo que no lograron arrebatarle.

En una persona.

Levanto su cabeza y comenzó a correr desesperada y sin rumbo aparente.

Después de desayunar Shinji quiso irse del departamento. No es que encontrara desagradable o inaguantable la presencia de Kaworu, pero se sentía incomodo estando allí y deseaba huir, otra vez.

Pero Kaworu sintió este deseo de escapar y se lo hizo saber. -¿Qué te ocurre?.

Nada-. Le respondió Shinji, tratando de disimular la situación.

¿Nada?. Si fuera nada no sentirías deseos de huir de aquí, aunque nadie te este despidiendo.

¿De donde sacas que pretendo huir?.

Eres muy extraño Shinji-kun. Te interesan la suerte de tus semejantes, a pesar de que siempre tiendes a evitar a toda costa todo posible contacto con otras personas.

Silencio por parte de Shinji fue la única respuesta.

¿Temes sentir a las otras personas Shinji?. Siendo ignorante de los otros, nunca serás traicionado o herido, aunque así nunca escaparás del sentimiento de tristeza. Pretendes que enterando tu alma y tu corazón en lo mas hondo de tu ser podrás escapar para siempre del dolor y de la infelicidad de tu existencia. Pero aunque las personas puedan escapar por un momento de la tristeza, no pueden borrarla para siempre. Ello es imposible, porque todos estamos solos y la soledad nos da tristeza, la tristeza nos lleva al dolor y de ahí al sufrimiento. Eso hace de los humanos una especie triste y desconsolada. Por eso necesitan de los demás, porque no pueden vivir solos.

Sin embargo, las personas no tienen que necesariamente ser una especie triste. También pueden aceptarse para perdonar, perdonar para olvidar, y así pueden ser capaces de vivir.

¿Qué quieres decirme con ello Kaworu?.

Dime Shinji, ¿Hace cuanto tiempo que huyes, ¿Hace cuanto que sientes tu alma y tu cuerpo están desconectados de tu ser?. La gente siempre siente dolor en sus corazones. El corazón es fácil de herir, eso es porque vivir es doloroso. En particular, tu corazón, que es frágil como el cristal.

¿Yo?

Eres digno de amar y de ser amado. Digno del amor.

Shinji no soporto más las palabras de Kaworu, salio corriendo hacia la puerta, la cual abrió, y de ahí huyo, otra vez.

Al asomarse por la puerta abierta y ver como Shinji huía del lugar. Kaworu solo pudo pensar en ese chico que huía sin rumbo ni dirección hacia cualquier parte, o hacia ningún lugar. Y sintió compasión por ese chico y su desgracia.

Eres digno del amor Shinji …

Largo silencio se hizo antes que Kaworu completara su oración.

…pero se que para ti eso no puede ser posible…

Mirando al cielo, este concluyo.

…a menos que tu decidas atreverte a amar.

Esa tarde, en las instalaciones de NERV, Kaworu se encontraba en uno de los hangares donde se mantenían las unidades Evangelión. Mas específicamente, se encontraba observando a la unidad 02. Mientras lo miraba se decía para si mismo.

El Evangelión. Alter ego de Adán, y sirviente de los Lilims. Es irónico que sean los instrumentos concebidos para lograr la absolución, para terminar siendo la sentencia de sus autores. Es la hora de vuestra liberación y de la ejecución de la voluntad de nuestro padre.

Pero Kaworu sintió una presencia inesperada, mas conocida por el, que le estaba mirando por detrás suyo.

Pero detrás suyo solo estaba el Evangelión 00, y no sintió presencia humana alguna, ya sea dentro de dicha unidad o fuera de esta.

Pero la presencia se comunico mentalmente con el chico.

¿Mucho tiempo sin vernos, no lo crees así?.

Después de esbozar otra vez su enigmática sonrisa, Kaworu le respondió, también de forma telepática. -¿Qué haces aquí, no esperaba verte-.

No me sorprende eso ultimo-. Y después de unos breves instantes de silencio respondió. -Solo estaba aquí descubriendo un par de cosas.

¿Cosas, que cosas?

Que los humanos o lilims son mucho mas listos de lo que pudiera pensarse. No solo replicaron a Adán. También previeron el día de la hora prometida, incluso de seguro hasta están esperando que hagas tu jugada, de seguro ellos ya la tienen prevista de antemano.

¿Qué clase de especie puede jugar con su propio destino?.

Solo una especie que conoce su destino puede hacerlo.

Entonces debemos dar cumplimiento a su destino.

Cuando Kaworu se volteo y se aprontaba para liberar a la unidad 02, la voz le hablo. –Si les revelas tu verdadera identidad y tu verdadero propósito, los humanos te destruirán.

No pueden hacerlo, no si me puedo unir a Adán.

Precisamente por ello mi hermano, piensa en lo siguiente. Si los humanos pueden conocer su destino, deben de saber cuales son nuestros planes. Y si fuere así, ¿crees que dejarían aun remotamente que pudiéramos siquiera acercarnos a Adán?.

Y la sonrisa de Kaworu fue lentamente reemplazada por una cara de sorpresa. A estas alturas todas sus certezas sobre los humanos estaban por lo menos siendo cuestionadas.

Si bajas, solo la muerte podrás encontrar. A los lilims las puertas del cielo y de su destino se les abrirán de par en par. Los papeles se habrán invertido, y los humanos podrán retar la voluntad del creador mirándole a la cara y tomando las riendas de su evolución; siempre y cuando logren dejar de lado sus instintos suicidas.

¿Qué quieres decirme con ello?

Adán esta aquí, pero no esta donde deberíamos esperarlo.

¿Entonces no tengo mas elección que la muerte?.

¿Y por que tan determinante?. Siempre hay una posibilidad de elegir Tabris, deberías saberlo. Después de todo tu eres el ángel de la libre elección.

Hablas muy extraño Armisael. No te reconozco.

Debe ser porque he estado dedicado a conocer a los humanos mientras todos ustedes solo se dedicaban a idear el como exterminarlos.

También he estado observando a los humanos, son criaturas muy raras.

Entonces debes entender que también tienen la posibilidad de elegir y que no están predeterminados hacia la desdicha.

¿Y porque los humanos podrían elegir?

Porque pueden hacerlo.

¿Realmente crees que ellos pueden elegir?.

Si, me lo enseño alguien que en principio estaba predeterminada, alguien que pese a todo pudo elegir. Y si ella pudo elegir, ¿Por qué no debieran los demás elegir?.

¿Ella?.

Kaworu sintió otra presencia, volteo su mirada y pudo visualizar a la persona a la cual se refería Armisael, mientras este desaparecía de su mente. Y se dirigió a ella.

Por fin nos conocemos, Primera elegida.

Pero la aludida solo se limito a señalarle. –Se quién eres. Pero quiero saber qué es lo que buscas y que es lo que quieres.

No es distinto a lo que tu buscas y quieres.

Ella le miraba, sin responder.

En realidad tu y yo no somos muy distintos. De hecho en realidad somos iguales.

Pero ella con un movimiento suave y breve de su cabeza negaba esta proposición.

Con extrañeza Kaworu escuchaba la respuesta de Rei. –No somos iguales… tal vez podamos parecernos demasiado. Pero no somos iguales.

No Rei. Tu quieres creer que no eres igual a mi, porque has tomado conciencia de tu finalidad. Pero eso no es suficiente para marcar diferencia. Después de todo, si no soy yo, tu harás mi labor. Es inevitable que así sea.

No, yo tengo algo que tu no tienes. Y eso si puede diferenciarme.

¿Y que podría ser eso?.

Silencio hubo en el hangar hasta que Rei pronuncio la palabra clave.

Fe. Yo tengo fe en un mañana.


	6. ¿Dime como se siente? ¿que se siente?

**Capitulo 6: ¿Dime como se siente, ¿que es lo que se siente?.**

Culminaba en la oficina del Comandante la proyección de una película de seguridad que contenía el encuentro que en la tarde del día anterior habían sostenido el quinto elegido con la primera elegida.

¿Esta seguro que esta es la única imagen disponible de la primera elegida?-. Preguntaba el Comandante.

Así es. Ella no aparece en ningún otro archivo de la jornada-. Respondió Fuyutsuki.

No tenemos el contenido de la conversación, ¿No es así?.

No, no tenemos el audio y debido a que la cámara estaba lejos, la nitidez de la imagen fue posible gracias a que forzamos el zoom de la cámara.

¿Se podría transcribir el contenido de esta conversación?.

Tendría que ser esa tarea encargada a Magi, pero además seria complicado ya que como puede ver, la imagen no fue obtenida desde un ángulo favorable.

Aun así haga todo lo posible.

Si señor.

Al menos sabemos que Rei aun esta bien. Encomiende a la Mayor Katsuragui y al departamento de inteligencia que prosiga su búsqueda.

Si.

Luego el Comandante se dirigió hacia la doctora Akagi, también presente en el lugar, y le pregunto a esta. -¿Hay alguna novedad sobre el quinto elegido?.

No señor, Magi está haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para los datos sobre el quinto elegido. Todavía no sabemos qué es realmente ese chico.

¿Y ha logrado avanzar en sus investigaciones sobre la unidad 00?

No señor, todavía no tenemos nuevos antecedentes como para explicar lo ocurrido.

Mientras tanto, en un lugar secreto.

Seele 03: NERV, el sistema establecido para actuar bajo nosotros.

Seele 04: Fundado para interpretar nuestro guión.

Seele 05: Ahora, ha sido tomado exclusivamente por una persona para interpretar su propio guión.

Seele 06: Sí. Debemos sacarlo.

Seele 08: Antes del día de la promesa.

Seele 11: Antes que se nos vuelva en nuestra contra.

Seele 12: Dejaremos a NERV y a la serie Eva ser como deben de ser.

Seele 02: E Ikari será responsable por traicionar a Seele.

Seele 01: NERV tiene su propia llave para abrir el Apocalipsis y no dudara en usarla cuando el escenario este listo, pero no la conocemos mas allá de referencia. Es importante que conozcamos su rol. Después de todo, necesitamos urgir a Ikari para que devele su verdadero accionar.

Seele 02: Tonto de Ikari, cree tener la clave, pero solo nosotros tenemos el conocimiento.

Seele 04: Solo nosotros tenemos la palabra de Dios y su significado.

Seele 10: Todo ha resultando tal como había sido previsto y planeado. Ahora solo queda un paso para el final.

Seele 01: Solo es cuestión de tiempo para que el mensajero se revele y despierte al Leviathan. Porque así esta escrito.

Y todos los integrantes asintieron con una rotunda afirmación.

Así se hará.

Deambulando por la zona derruida y abandonada de la ciudad, producto de anteriores ataques de los ángeles, se encontraba el tercer elegido. El derruido escenario servía de marco para que Shinji pudiera ordenar un poco sus pensamientos, tan alterados por los sucesos de los últimos días, y ver si así podía dar un poco de paz a su atribulada existencia. Pero el chico solo tuvo pensamientos tristes y depresivos.

"A veces quisiera sentir igual como todos los demás,

tener lo que tienen los demás,

y hacer todas esas cosas que hacen los demás.

A veces quisiera sentirme perteneciente a algo,

o quizás a alguien…

Pero no puedo…

No puedo hacerlo…

aunque quisiera, no podría…

Porque todo lo que toco se destruye por mi culpa.

No quiero destruir nada,

Mucho menos lo que aprecio.

Estoy solo.

Me dicen que lucho contra el enemigo,

Que luchamos pera salvar a la humanidad…

¿realmente luchamos para salvarnos?.

¿Por qué entonces me siento condenado?.

Condenado…

¿Acaso irremediablemente estoy condenado?...

¿condenado a estar solo?... "

Acto seguido se le vinieron a su conciencia en la forma de la voz del quinto elegido las preguntas que este le había formulado el otro día.

–Dime, ¿Temes sentir a las otras personas Shinji?.

¡No, no les temo-. Se defendió en el juzgado de su conciencia.

¿Temes sentir a las otras personas?-. Le volvió a preguntar su conciencia.

Tal vez. Temo a muchas cosas.

Las personas puedan escapar por momentos de la tristeza pero no pueden borrarla para siempre.

El dolor y la tristeza parecieran irse, pero luego regresa otra vez. No me gusta sufrir. Ya no quiero sufrir.

¿Hace cuanto tiempo que huyes?.

Silencio por parte del inculpado.

¿Hace cuanto que sientes tu alma y tu cuerpo están desconectados de tu ser?.

No lo se, tal vez desde que tengo conciencia, si es que puedo decir que soy conciente.

El corazón es fácil de herir…

¿Por qué?.

… porque el vivir es doloroso…

¡¡¡Ya no quiero mas dolor, ¡¡¡Ya no quiero sufrir!.

…el vivir es doloroso.

¡¡¡Para que vivir si hemos de sufrir!

En particular, tu corazón, que es frágil como el cristal.

¿frágil?... no te entiendo.

Eres digno de amar y de ser amado.

Shinji soltó una sonrisa nerviosa, mientras replicaba esta vez como murmullo lamentoso. -¿Pero cómo puedo amar si nadie me ama?. Soy cobarde, débil y egoísta. Y todos me odian. ¿Quién podría amar a alguien así?. No merezco ser amado-.

Eres digno del amor.

¿Por qué?.

Eres digno.

¿Por qué?.

Porque alguien te ama, porque alguien te ha aceptado.

¿aceptado?... aceptado…

Mientras formulaba estas palabras Shinji detuvo su caminar en medio de un sitio eriazo. Y por fin pudo redescubrirse a si mismo, y también otras cosas más.

En la oficina de la comandancia.

Ikari, El comité en pleno nos demanda la presencia de la primera elegida y del quinto elegido-. Le informo Fuyutsuki.

Ya me estaba extrañando que llevaran demasiado tiempo sin molestarnos. Solo que nos molestan en el peor momento-. Le comento molesto el Comandante.

¿Y que planeas hacer, desafiarles ahora podría ser peligroso.

Les enviaremos al quinto elegido, y se quedaran con las ganas de ver a la primera elegida.

¿Y que podrán querer de los pilotos?. ¿acaso nos quieren fastidiar, o ver si pueden sacar algo provechoso para sus intereses?.

Gendo comento con un tono entre serio e irónico. –Quizás las dos cosas-.

Mas tarde, en medio de las instalaciones donde hasta hacia no mucho se desarrollaba el sistema de producción en masa de las "Dummy plug", la doctora Akagi insertaba un disco y ordeno la grabación de unos datos. Mientras esperaba que el proceso de grabación se desarrollara, observaba el centro de la instalación, el sitio donde alguna vez estuvo un estanque de vidrio que era utilizado para realizar pruebas con la primera elegida. Luego dirigió su mirar hacía el fondo del salón. Estaba oscuro, y aunque no lo fuera de seguro ya no habría allí nada que observar, tal vez, solo los restos esqueléticos de las copias de la primera elegida.

Y al pensar en esto recordó brevemente lo ocurrido hace unas tres noches atrás.

Flash back:

La primera elegida estaba dentro del estanque de LCL. Por largos minutos cuerpo y su alma se estaban retorciendo producto del dolor físico y mental. El dolor provocaba gritos de sufrimiento, gritos ahogados por la aislación del estanque y la acción del LCL. Sufrimiento que debía depurar su alma, ya que no existía la posibilidad de tomar a una nueva doncella, debían depurar lo que tenían.

Culminada la conmoción interna. Ahora procederemos a sondear su memoria y al lavado cerebral.

Entendido-. Había respondido ella a las ordenes del Comandante.

Después de introducir unas ordenes en la computadora los chillidos infernales dejaron de escucharse dentro del estanque. En su lugar se hizo un tétrico silencio que se hicieron angustiosos para Rei.

Y luego un ruido gravoso que cada vez se volvía mas demoledor, mientras retumbaba un golpeteo similar a miles de tambores sonando al unísono, al principio sonando lentamente para luego sonar cada vez más rápido, y mas rápido, y mas rápido.

Y así ella estaba perdiendo todo lo que había ganado.

Así habían estado los facultativos por varios minutos. Hasta que algo ocurrió. Las computadoras indicaron que era riesgoso continuar.

No podemos avanzar en el sondeo.

¿Qué quiere decir con ello doctora?-. Pregunto el Comandante.

La primera elegida esta oponiendo resistencia.

Fuerce el proceso.

Señor, ello podría ser contraproducente...

Doctora, no tuvo en consideración eso a la hora de destruir las copias. ¿o no?-. La desafió el Comandante.

Esta no es un envoltorio, es una vida humana-. Le replico ella.

¡Esto no es una clase de ética doctora!-. Acto seguido Gendo se dirigió a su vicecomandante -Fuyutsuki, usted tome el control del proceso.

El aludido rápidamente se dirigió hacia la computadora principal y procedió a forzar el proceso, pero esto solo conseguía aumentar la resistencia de Rei al "tratamiento".

Su resistencia no cede, debe haber algún recuerdo o emoción demasiado asentado en su ser que impide avanzar en el proceso.

Gendo quedo muy sorprendido con la posibilidad de que el procedimiento estuviera frenado por alguna muestra de emocionalidad por parte de la primera elegida. Eso fue lo que lo motivo a pensar en voz alta un desesperado "esto no puede ser posible". Expresión que capturo por breves instantes la atención de los otros dos funcionarios.

Pero mientras ellos estaban atónitos por la expresión del comandante, Rei dejo de agarrarse la cabeza y empezó a levantar la cabeza y la mirada hacía donde estaban los tres sujetos. Y los tres pudieron oír claramente cuando ella dijo con la voz más seria que le hubieran oído jamás decir a alguien…

No.

Y el vidrio de estanque, comenzó a resquebrajarse. Primero fue una grieta, luego otra, y otra que las unía y atravesaba.

En solo cosa de segundos el grueso vidrio se agrieto por completo hasta estallar, desparramándose sus restos por todo el salón junto con todo el LCL del estanque. ¿Acaso Rei pudo hacer que un cristal extra-grueso, que incluso era a prueba de munición de guerra, se destrozara es solo cosa de segundos?

Un imperceptible timbre puso fin a sus reminiscencias, timbre que dio aviso para que la doctora se diera por enterada de que el proceso de grabación había culminado. Luego de extraer el disco ingreso otro, pero esta vez ordeno que instalara en los sistemas un programa contenido en el disco. Después de un minuto de espera el programa fue instalado, la doctora elimino todo registro del historial, apago los equipos y procedió a retirarse. Ya no quería estar en tan desagradable lugar para ella.

En el cuarto de reuniones secretas. Kaworu Nagisa se enfrento a los monolitos obscuros tras los cuales se encontraban las identidades de los miembros de Seele, identificables solo por inmensos números rojos.

Seele 02: Así es que solo tu estas presente.

Kaworu no respondió y solo se limito a asentir con al cabeza.

Seele 03: ¿No enviaron a la primera?.

Kaworu: No, y probablemente no lo harán. La han perdido.

Seele 06: ¿Cómo eso de que la han perdido?

Kaworu: Han perdido el control de la situación.

Seele 08: El escenario no puede ser mas favorable, no tienen la lanza y han perdido la llave.

Kaworu: No. Ellos perdieron la llave, pero esta no esta perdida.

Seele 01: A estas alturas eso ya es irrelevante.

Kaworu: Al contrario, tal vez esta sea mas necesaria que nunca.

Seele 01:¿A que te refieres?.

Kaworu: Adán esta aquí. Pero no esta donde todos esperan. Han previsto la jugada.

Seele 04: ¿Cómo pueden prever el plan?.

Kaworu: Piensan que la humanidad no puede ser recreada en base a la replica del génesis.

Seele 07: ¡Pero eso es imposible, solo recreando el génesis es como podremos volver a empezar para tomar las riendas de nuestra evolución y destino.

Seele 02: Para absolvernos del pecado original…

Kaworu: Para una nueva humanidad se necesitara un nuevo génesis.

Seele 01: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?.

Kaworu: Tal vez mi propósito y objetivos estén errados. Tal vez ustedes estén hablando con la persona equivocada y necesiten en su lugar hablar con otra persona.

Terminado de decir esto Kaworu dio media vuelta y se largo del lugar. Al salir pensó. –He logrado postergar el juicio, pero la sentencia final ya no depende de mi-.

Una vez ya retirado el chico, los miembros del grupo volvieron a sus deliberaciones.

Seele 02: Quiere postergar la hora, pero sabe que no puede alterar el resultado final.

Seele 01: Si quiere tiempo se lo daremos, dentro del plan maestro el es solo un detalle. Ya que conocemos nuestro destino. Y lo desarrollaremos, tal como lo hemos planeado.

Todos: Así será.

Y el cuarto de reuniones quedo a oscuras y sin vida.

En su oficina, la Mayor Katsuragui estaba ocupada, intentando conseguir unos datos secretos mientras decodificaba otros. Había logrado descifrar parte de la información que le había proporcionado Kaji antes de morir, pero algunos datos todavía le seguían siendo esquivos o de difícil interpretación. Además, todo parecía indicar que el quinto elegido no sería quien aparentaría ser. ¿Por qué enviarían este chico ahora que solo quedaba un ángel por eliminar?; ¿Acaso sería este el mensajero final al que hacía referencia la información que ella tenía disponible?.

Alguien golpeo la puerta, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Rápidamente cerro todas las ventanas de su computadora mientras preguntaba quien golpeaba la puerta.

Soy yo, Ritsuko-. Le contestaron del otro lado.

Abre la puerta y pasa.

Al entrar, Misato se hizo la que "aquí no pasa nada" y le pregunto cordialmente -¿Qué te trae por acá?-.

Pero Ritsuko le respondió. –No te hagas la ingenua conmigo, no hay necesidad para ello. Después de todo, recuerda que yo te ayude revelándote parte de la verdad-.

Bien. ¿Y que te trae por acá?.

Una invitación.

¿Tu Ritsuko, invitando?. Eso si que esta bueno, ¿No me digas que le pegaste al premio mayor?.

Digamos que si. Y por eso te invito a salir.

¿Y tiene que ser ahora?. Tengo una brutalidad en trabajo.

Vamos, te hará bien salir un rato. Además es conveniente alejarse a veces un poco del aire tóxico de la oficina-. Dijo remarcando mucho esta ultima frase.

Rápidamente Misato comprendió el sentido de la frase y decidió salir y acompañar a su amiga.

La lata ya estaba vacía, luego Asuka la miro con desprecio y la aventó contra la pared, así como la había hecho con las latas anteriores que tenía desparramadas por el piso, ella estaba ebria. Había asaltado el refrigerador de Misato y tomado ya mas de seis latas de cerveza y para atontar un mas su mente prendió la televisión buscando el programa mas sonso y prendió el equipo de música buscando la música mas estridente y desquiciada posible. Quería mentalmente escapar de su realidad, después de todo si los adultos lo hacen, ¿Por qué ella no?; si Shinji siempre huía, ¿Por qué ella no podía hacerlo?.

Pero a pesar de todo el escándalo que tenía en el departamento, todo fue inútil.

Llego a desear que apareciera un ángel para destruirlo con su furia. O talvez que este la destruyera, ya no importaba mucho, para ella eso ya era irrelevante.

Pero rápidamente cambio su mentalidad, se autoconcientiso de que todas sus divagaciones eran tonterías y que en realidad ella era superior a todos.

Pero no importaba lo que ella pensara, nada resultaba.

El tenía razón.

Hasta en eso el la había ganado.

Hela allí, sola, ebria y actuando como tonta. Una caricatura patética de si misma.

Pero ya no le importaba eso, necesitaba desahogar de alguna manera su rabia y su odio. Aunque su esfuerzo terminara siendo inútil.

Y entonces alguien golpeo suavemente la puerta.

"¿Quién mierda podría ser?". Pensó Asuka. Tanto Misato como Shinji tienen llave para entrar.

Nuevamente golpearon la puerta.

Ella no quiso abrir.

Otra vez golpearon con el mismo tono.

"Que se aburra golpeando, no pienso abrir". Volvió a pensar.

Pero quien fuera que estuviera allí afuera, volvió a golpear.

Exasperada Asuka grito. -¡No pienso abrir!-.

Se hizo un silencio, y entonces volvieron a golpear.

¡Shaise!. ¡Ya abriré maldita sea!.

Con torpes pasos producto de los efectos del alcohol, la segunda elegida se dirigió hacia la puerta, luego de tomar, no sin poca dificultad las llaves para abrir la puerta, y de dar, no sin menos dificultad con la llave de la cerradura, procedió a abrir la puerta.

Y vislumbro a quien golpeaba la puerta.

Y no podía creer lo que estaba viendo frente a ella.

Dicen que cuando crees que las cosas no pueden salir peores, siempre ocurre algo que las pone peor. Y, al menos para Asuka, esa máxima se estaba cumpliendo.

Allí estaba ella. La primera elegida, Rei Ayananmi, con su típica cara de inmutabilidad y con su vestimenta de colegiala estaba observando a una Asuka desaliñada y ebria, totalmente hundida en su miseria moral.

Vaya, vaya, vaya. ¡¿Pero miren quien viene a verme!. ¡Si es la señorita perfección en persona!. ¿Y a que debo el honor de vuestra presencia?-. Dijo Asuka con tono fuertemente irónico.

La aludida solo atino a mirarla extrañada y a preguntar. -¿Esta Shinji?-.

Asuka soltó una risa tonta, producto de su estado etílico, y le respondió. -¡Nooo…!-. Negando con la cabeza a la vez que respondía. -El invencible no esta aquí-.

Aunque de primera Rei no entendió lo de "invencible", pronto pudo deducir que se trataba de Shinji, luego volvió a preguntar. -¿Y sabes a que hora vuelve?-.

Otra risa tonta por parte de la interrogada. –No lo has entendido ¡¿verdad!. Eres muy tontita ¿no, así es que te lo voy a explicar a ver si lo entiendes. Shinji no va volver en mucho tiempo, de hecho es muy probable que no vuelva jamás. ¡Ja!. Es mejor así, el muy patético no puede soportar asumirse como el débil y pusilánime que es y volvió a huir como siempre. Es un estúpido cobarde, es un marica y …

Plaf!

Una fuerte y seca cachetada callo la verborrea de la segunda elegida.

Asuka quedo estupefacta ante esta cachetada. Nunca se espero esta reacción de la "niña modelo". Pero ella no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados.

¡Maldita perra bastarda, ¡Como te atreves!...-.

Y trato de abalanzarse sobre ella para golpearla. Pero basto con que Rei se hiciera a un lado para que Asuka no pudiera reaccionar y terminara cayéndose al suelo.

Por su parte Rei solo se dio media vuelta y procedió a retirarse. Pero Asuka no la dejaría marcharse así como si nada. Y le grito -¡¿A dónde te crees que vas niña modelo!.

Rei se detuvo, pero sin voltearse a verla le pregunto. -¿Por qué me odias?-.

¡¡¡Te odio!. ¡¿Te basta con ello!.

No, tu no me odias. Me odias porque tu le odias… ¿Por qué le odias?.

Confundida por esa extrañísima respuesta Asuka le respondió. -¡¡¡Lo odio!. ¡¿Te basta con ello!. ¡¡¡Los odio a ustedes dos!.

Pero Rei se retiro del lugar. No sin antes voltearse por ultima vez para decirle un par de palabras que resumían todo lo que pensaba de la segunda elegida.

Eres patética.

Y se retiro, no sin sentir cierta satisfacción por haber dicho esto.

Pero Asuka con esto había recibido el golpe de gracia. Ahora no solo era humillada por Shinji, ahora también la "niña modelo" se podía dar el lujo de reprocharla, burlarse de ella y sacarle cosas en cara.

¡Maldita seas puta de mierda!. ¡Te odio!...

En el inmenso comedor del cuartel se encontraban Misato y Ritsuko almorzando, estaba mas bien vació el lugar, ya que llegaron antes del cambio de turno, hora donde la mayoría de los trabajadores almuerza.

Creía que me ibas a sacar algún lugar mas elegante de la superficie-. Bromeo la Mayor.

No. Si la saque de su oficina fue para evitar incomodas indiscreciones que nos pudieran afectar.

¿Indiscreciones?. ¿De que me estas hablando?.

De tu "trabajo paralelo". Tengo algo que quiero mostrarte.

Acto seguido le entrego un disco.

¿Qué significa esto?

Escucha Misato. Hemos sido engañados todo el tiempo-. Acto seguido y con voz muy baja le comento. -El último ángel ya se encuentra aquí, pero no debemos destruirle porque no nos viene a destruir. Al menos no es esa su intención-.

¿A que te refieres?.

Mientras no lo provoquemos, el último ángel no obrara en contra nuestra. El enemigo que nos quiere destruir proviene de los cielos. Pero nuestro peor enemigo es el que esta asechando el momento preciso para destruirnos, y este se encuentra aquí en la tierra.

Suenas apocalíptica Ritsuko. Pero yo ya tengo mis propios problemas como para andar pensando en eventuales Apocalipsis, tengo que hacer miles de cosas. Buscar a Rei, dar…

–No te desgastes esfuerzos en buscar a Rei. Mejor será que observes a Shinji y podrás encontrarla a ella.

¿Buscarlo?. ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-. Le pregunto Misato, quien a estas alturas no estaba entendiendo nada.

Solo te voy a decir una cosa, ¿Has jugado ajedrez alguna vez?.

No.

Bien, en el ajedrez hay una pieza que se llama el Rey. Esta una pieza que pareciera no tener gran importancia. No tiene capacidad de ataque ni puede servir para defender, de hecho ni siquiera tiene gran maniobrabilidad en el juego. Pero el Rey es la única pieza que no puedes sacrificar, sino pierdes el juego. No olvides eso Misato.

Esto es ridículo. ¿Por qué me hablas de ajedrez, no me interesa el ajedrez, quiero respuestas doctora.

La doctora le apunto con un dedo y con su mirada hacia el disco y le dijo. –Mayor, las respuestas a todas sus dudas están con usted, ya has principiado en el conocimiento de la verdad. Es solo cosa de profundizar y ver mas allá de lo evidente. Es cosa de ver las instrucciones y prever la jugada.

Y Misato deposito su mirada en el disco que decía "Ajedrez para principiantes. Curso en línea".

Shinji volvía hacia el lugar que consideraba hasta hacía poco como "su hogar", aunque ahora se sentía totalmente desamparado y desorientado, sin reales motivos o ganas de volver a el. Quería ver si podía comer algo, descansar y dormir en un lugar cómodo por un poco, tal vez por toda la eternidad, se sentía miserable en grado sumo. Y si llegaba a toparse con ella y su animadversión "el prefería no pensar siquiera en su nombre", era porque el destino definitivamente estaba en su contra.

Pero al llegar al complejo de edificios e ingresar a el, vio a Rei quien estaba caminando en dirección hacia el con la cabeza baja sin verle y sin detenerse hasta que ella vio una sombra inmóvil en el piso, la sombra de una silueta humana.

Pero al levantar la cabeza ella le vio.

Y su corazón se acelero.

Y el se sorprendió.

¿Rei?.

¿Shinji?.

El se sintió nervioso al verla, no esperaba verla. La última vez que la vio no la reconoció, el solo había visto a una chica devorada por el horror. Y después le dijeron que estaba loca y que no volvería a pilotear.

Me alegra verte que estés bien-. Fue lo único que se le ocurrió al chico.

Ella no respondió, pero no porque fuera indiferente al cometario, sino que esperaba algo más.

Y el pudo saberlo al verle la cara, era como si Shinji hubiera aprendido de alguna forma a interpretar los pequeños detalles y gestos que develaba la normalmente inexpresiva cara de Rei.

El frente a ella. Había secretamente estado buscándola.

Ella frente a el. Había secretamente estado buscándole.

Y sin embargo ninguno sabía bien como actuar en este momento.

Escapar, otra vez Shinji sentía ese deseo de escapar. Sentía miedo de ser lastimado y rechazado otra vez.

"No debo escapar, no debo escapar…" pensaba el chico una y otra vez mientras se estremecía ante la posibilidad del rechazo. Ya no quería sufrir más…

¿Qué ocurre Shinji?-. Preguntaba la chica.

…pero no quería seguir huyendo de todas las posibilidades que ofrecía la vida.

¿Por qué estas temblando?.

El corazón le oprimía y se le aceleraba. Tenía que responderle de alguna manera, ¿pero como lo haría?. No sabía como decírselo.

¿Dime porque estas llorando Shinji?.

Pero el tenía que decírselo, si de verdad estaba condenado a la desdicha, debía a lo menos probar la felicidad, aunque fuera por un momento.

Rei, yo… yo…

¿Si?.

Shinji no hallaba como decírselo, hasta que recordó una frase que le dijo Kaworu.

"Eres digno de amar…".

Y decidió abrir su corazón, así como ella lo había hecho antes.

Yo Rei…

A pesar de su aparente cara de serenidad, sus ojos delataban en ella una mirada expectante, nunca antes la había visto así. De seguro ella estaba esperando lo que seguía.

Yo te amo Rei…. ¿lo puedes sentir?... ¿lo puedes entender?... Yo te amo.

Ella se quedo sorprendida. Con la mirada fija en el chico que le abrió su corazón y que ahora estaba bajando la mirada, ladeando la cabeza y volteando su figura; preparándose para un eventual rechazo, preparándose para huir, otra vez. Ella no reacciono, sino hasta que vio a Shinji dar un paso, alejándose de ella.

¿Shinji?.

El se detuvo.

Mírame.

El la miro, y ella volvió a ver. Solo fueron segundos, pero fueron suficientes para que ella dejara de inquirir sobre lo que la rodeaba y decidiera dar lugar al impulso que siempre la embargaba cada vez que pensaba en el.

Se abalanzo sobre el…

Y lo beso.

Y Shinji solo pudo retribuir.

Largo tiempo paso hasta que sus labios se separaron.

Ahora el sorprendido era Shinji, quien no esperaba esta reacción de Rei.

Pero, así como había ocurrido con Shinji, Rei también había aprendido a interpretar la cara de los demás, sobre todo del chico que tenía enfrente. Así fue como logro consolarlo diciéndole:

No tienes porque temer ni sufrir. Porque yo también te amo-. Le decía mientras esta tomaba su mano. -Deberías estar feliz-.

Shinji solo respondió con una cara a medio camino entre pasmado e idiota por todo lo ocurrido preguntando. -¡¿Ah!.

¿Por qué no pruebas sonreír?. Le pregunto la chica

Shinji fue obsequiado con la cara más feliz y radiante que hubiera visto en su vida. La cara sonriente de su amada.

Y el también le sonrió.

Desde la azotea de uno de los edificios, Kaworu Nagisa veía a la pareja y sonreía, mientras pensaba para si mismo.

Armisael tenía razón. Han logrado dar el primer paso. Pero aun les queda lo mas difícil, consolidar lo ya logrado…

Fuiste muy astuto padre. Temías la posibilidad de que uno de tus hijos comprendiera a los humanos, y tenías un plan alterno. Eso de seguro no se lo esperan los lilims.

Pero no todo era felicidad, abajo a lo lejos y escondida de la vista de todos, una chica furibunda miraba a lo lejos la escena. Y a pesar de su estado, sabía y entendía lo que estaba ocurriendo…

…y ellos no podían salirse con la suya. Eso era algo que ella nunca se lo perdonaría, y por ello nunca se los permitiría.


	7. ¿Quieres ser uno conmigo?

**Capitulo 7. ¿Quieres ser uno conmigo?.**

El sol ya estaba bajando, lo que significaba que el día pronto llegaría a su fin. La luz del ocaso bañaba y entibiaba el ambiente.

En una explanada entre edificios un chico que huía por temor al dolor y una chica extraviada por la vida se habían encontrado . Se arrancaron sus caretas, descubriéndose y revelándose tal cual eran.

Ambos sonreían, ahora sabían que podían confiar el uno en el otro y que ya nunca mas estarían solos.

-¿No tienes donde ir?-. Le pregunto ella.

-…no. No tengo a donde ir-. Fue la triste respuesta del chico.

-¿Por qué no vienes conmigo?.

-Eh… no se si este bien. Después de todo estaremos solos tu y yo y…

Pero el se interrumpió. Después de todo ¿no era acaso algo que tal vez siempre había querido, sentirse acogido por alguien¿sentirse amado¿sentirse aceptado por lo que él era?. Además, en realidad el no tenía otro lugar a donde ir.

Por último, el no tuvo valor de decirle que no a la dulce cara que tenía enfrente y que miraba extrañada sin entender bien cual era el problema.

Y ambos optaron por marcharse de allí.

Misato llego de noche a su departamento, si bien mas temprano que de costumbre. Al llegar vio un desorden sin precedentes, unas latas vacías de cerveza desparramadas por el piso, la televisión prendida aunque sin volumen y el equipo de música en modo de espera por un nuevo disco.

Y en el sofá durmiendo producto del alcohol estaba Asuka. Pensó en despertarla y llevarla a su habitación para que durmiera mas cómoda, pero prefirió dejara así. Después de todo ya habría tiempo para lo demás, inclusive los retos que debería recibir. Además, habían por ahora cosas mas importantes que hacer.

En su lugar se fue a su habitación a prender su computadora portátil. Luego de unos segundos vio que tenía como fondo de escritorio una foto en la cual ella, Kaji y los otros tres niños aparecían en el parque de la ciudad en medio de un picnic que habían organizado hacia algún tiempo atrás. Eran recuerdos de otros tiempos no muy lejanos, pero que a la luz de los acontecimientos recientes parecían extraídos de otra vida. Todos estaban disfrutando la velada, aun cuando una de ellas no sonreía. Eran recuerdos de otros tiempos, donde parecía que a pesar de todos los problemas se podía siempre salir adelante.

Pero ya todo había cambiado. Kaji estaba muerto, Asuka solo albergaba amargura y odio en su corazón, Shinji cada vez pasaba menos tiempo en casa, Rei estaba desaparecida, y ella estaba allí, armando ese inmenso rompecabezas llamado "la verdad".

Tomo el disco que le entrego Ritsuko y lo introdujo en el lector.

-Espero que Ritsuko no me haya entregado este disco para que yo aprenda a jugar ajedrez.

En la pantalla se desplegó una interfaz que decía " Bienvenido a 'Ajedrez para principiantes. Curso en línea' ".

Luego Misato selecciono ver las instrucciones del juego. Dentro de las opciones había una que decía "Conozca las piezas del juego". Luego de hacer clic en esta opción salio otra que decía "Favor seleccione una pieza".

Después de pensarlo un rato, tecleo Misato en la computadora una palabra, pensando en el comentario que le hizo Ritsuko.

-El rey-.

No encontró nada sobre la mentada pieza. Pero en su lugar encontró otra clase de datos, los datos que le interesaban. Y se aboco a estudiarlos.

Era ya de noche cuando los dos chicos llegaron al departamento de Rei. Tras una rápida mirada Shinji no noto mucha diferencia desde la última vez que la visito, salvo que parecía que el departamento no había sido habitado por varios días ya que había cierto olor a encierro.

El chico prendió la luz y abrió un poco las ventanas, luego se dirigió al cuarto de cocina y deposito las bolsas de supermercado en el mueble ubicado al lado de una pequeña cocina que había. Luego de sacar lo que contenían las bolsas lo guardo en el pequeño refrigerador, que solo tenía algunas verduras. Luego en una improvisada panera que había coloco el pan.

Al ver el desorden en la cocina, al punto de no haber nada de vajilla limpia, Shinji se dedico a limpiar y ordenar la cocina. Se le veía muy ágil en estas labores y de alguna forma acostumbrado, como si fuera parte de su rutina.

Pero el estaba sonriente.

Y eso intrigaba mucho a Rei, quien estaba mirándolo desde el marco de la puerta de la cocina. No entendía el porque de esta felicidad de asear la cocina, de hecho aun habían demasiadas cosas que ella no podía entender. Y se lo pregunto.

-¿Por qué estas feliz de lavar los platos?.

-No lo se, debe ser porque no me molesta. Frecuentemente lo hacía donde Misato.

-¿Entonces eres feliz de lavar los platos por costumbre?.

Ante esta extraña pregunta, Shinji se encogió de hombros y solo atino a responder. –Quizás esto sea parte de lo que llaman "la alegría de las cosas simples de la vida"-.

-¿Las cosas simples de la vida?.

-Aja… ¿Nunca has sentido que a veces a pesar de todos los problemas, el mundo puede ser un lugar maravilloso?.

-Pero si el mundo es un lugar maravilloso¿Entonces por qué tenías tristeza¿Por qué tenemos tristeza?. No logro entiendo.

Encogiéndose de hombros respondió. -No lo se. No siempre tenemos las respuestas para todos nuestros problemas. Puede que a veces incluso no las necesitamos-.

-¿Por qué?.

-No lo se. A veces solo sabemos que nada sabemos…

-Y sin embargo siempre seguimos-. Le interrumpió Rei.

-Eh… Si.

-Creo que eso lo explica¿no?.

-¿Qué cosa, no te entiendo.

-Lo que era la fe. Cuando me preguntaste aquella vez sobre si tenía fe nunca pude responderte, porque no sabía que significaba eso, ahora lo se.

Y luego de una pausa ella agrego. -Fe es esperar un mañana, creer en un mañana, aunque no sepamos si habrá un mañana-.

-Algo así-. Le respondió el chico, asombrado por una respuesta que ni a el se le hubiera ocurrido.

Luego de contemplarlo por otros segundos, Rei salio del marco y se dirigió hacia el cuarto que oficiaba a su vez de comedor, sala de estar y dormitorio. Sobre la mesa plegable del cuarto vio el único objeto que ocupaba la mesa. El SDAT de Shinji. Lo miro con atención y sorpresa. Puso los auriculares en sus orejas, pero no podía escuchar nada. No le hallo sentido a eso ¿Por qué alguien gustaría de colocarse audífonos para no oír nada?. Procedía a retirárselos cuando vio a Shinji acercarse hacia ella mientras el le preguntaba. -¿Qué es lo que escuchas Rei?-.

-Nada.

-Puedes decirme no mas, no me enojare.

-Nada, no se escucha nada.

-A ver-. Dijo el chico, se dirigió hacia ella y miro el personal, y al verlo sonrió y le dijo. –Nunca vas a escuchar nada si es que antes no lo prendes. Mira, es cosa de apretar este botón ovalado de aquí y el aparato se prende. ¿Lo ves?-.

Al prenderse este inmediatamente comienza a reproducir el minidisco que tenía en su interior, y una canción comienza a sonar. El volumen de la música es algo fuerte, lo que permite a Shinji distinguir el tema, aunque no sabía muy bien como se llamaba (El tema era "Waiting for the night" de Depeche Mode). Este era un tema algo viejo, de hecho muy anterior al segundo impacto, pero que le gustaba mucho al chico y que, a juzgar por la cara de Rei, parecía que también a ella le gustaba.

_**I'm waiting for the night to fall  
I know that it will save us all  
When everything's dark  
Keeps us from the stark **_**_reality._**

**_  
I'm waiting for the night to fall  
When everything is bearable  
And there in the still  
All that you feel  
Is tranquility._**

**Estoy esperando que caiga la noche  
Sé que nos salvará a todos  
Cuando todo está oscuro  
Nos aparta de la cruda ****realidad .**

**  
Estoy esperando que caiga la noche  
Cuando todo es soportable  
Y ahí, en la quietud  
Todo lo que sientes  
Es tranquilidad**

Shinji le quito uno de los audífonos a Rei a fin de poder escuchar mejor lo que decía la canción, mientras ambos compartían miradas cómplices y sonreían mutuamente, mientras escuchaban la canción.

**_There is a star in the sky  
Guiding my way with its light  
And in the glow of the moon  
Know my deliverance will come soon._**

**Hay una estrella en el cielo  
Guiando mi camino con la luz  
Y en el brillo de la luna  
Sé que mi salvación llegará pronto.**

-¿Te gusta Rei?.

-Si.

Y ambos decidieron callar y besarse mientras se replicaba el coro de la canción.

_**I'm waiting for the night to fall  
I know that it will save us all  
When everything's dark  
Keeps us from the stark **_**_reality._**

**_  
I'm waiting for the night to fall  
When everything is bearable  
And there in the still  
All that you feel  
Is tranquility._**

**Estoy esperando que caiga la noche  
Sé que nos salvará a todos  
Cuando todo está oscuro  
Nos aparta de la cruda ****realidad .**

**  
Estoy esperando que caiga la noche  
Cuando todo es soportable  
Y ahí, en la quietud  
Todo lo que sientes  
Es tranquilidad.** **_  
_**

Por un espacio de poco más de tres segundos las tres computadoras que conforman Magi detectaron patrón azul en el laboratorio del sistema dummy plug, eso fue hace cuatro noches atrás. El patrón era propio de un ángel, pero Magi no lo identifico como ángel sino como un "patrón humano anormal". Este patrón es idéntico al patrón AT desconocido identificado en la batalla contra el decimosexto ángel en un 99.998 por ciento...

-¿Patrón humano anormal?…- Pensó Misato mientras leía los datos en su computadora portátil. –Eso no tiene sentido. A menos que…

Misato callo y se quedo paralizada cuando termino de desarrollar mentalmente la idea. Esa idea era inconcebible, pero al parecer, no improbable.

-A menos que hayamos sido engañados y que el mensajero final haya estado con nosotros todo el tiempo-. Pensó para si misma con una voz apenas perceptible, como si estuviera temerosa que alguna extraña fuerza pudiera activarse con el pronunciamiento de estas palabras.

Y volvió a profundizar su investigación a fin de confirmar o desechar estas ideas.

-¿Dónde dormiremos?- pregunto Shinji al ver que solo había una cama en toda la casa y que no había nada como para armar otra cama improvisada.

-En la cama-. Le respondió Rei de la forma mas natural del mundo.

-Pero… si yo duermo en la cama… ¿Dónde dormirás tu?.

-En la cama-. Volvió a responder ella con un tono de obvia respuesta.

-¿Realmente crees que esto este bien?-. Pregunto un sorprendido Shinji.

-No veo el problema, después de todo, no haremos nada malo ni nada que tu no quieras hacer.

Shinji trago saliva con este ultimo comentario. De hecho, por el tono del comentario, que no parecía ser la típica expresión mecánica y neutral de Rei, a Shinji solo se le ocurrieron dos posibilidades: ella había hecho un comentario o demasiado ingenuo o demasiado pícaro.

Pero rápidamente fue sacado de estos pensamientos cuando vio que sin ningún pudor o problema ella se estaba sacando la ropa en frente del chico.

-¿Pero que estas haciendo!. Preguntaba este mientras se daba vuelta para no verla.

-Bueno, desvistiéndome- dijo ella. -¿No pretenderás que vayamos a dormir con la ropa puesta?-.

-Eh… no… obvio, claro que no. Pero al menos podrías… no se, haberme advertido-. Decía mientras las palabras se atropellaban al responder.

-¿No entiendo el problema?. Además, no es la primera vez que me verías desnuda…

Y Shinji recordó la vez en que visito su departamento por primera vez.

El había ido a dejar una tarjeta de NERV que por razones que el chico ya había olvidado no le entregaron personalmente a la piloto. Al llamar y no escuchar ninguna respuesta pensó en dejar encima la tarjeta con una nota explicativa y marcharse; cuando reparo en que sobre uno de los cajones habían unas gafas trizadas que pertenecían a su padre. Shinji las había sacado, las había observado e incluso jugueteo usándolas un rato.

Cuando se aprestaba a dejarlas donde las había encontrado fue cuando la vio desnuda, con solo una toalla sobre su cabeza que además cubría uno de sus senos. En aquella oportunidad, al verla, Shinji se impresiono y dejo caer las gafas. Mientras el trataba de disculparse, ella no lo atendía y se agacho a recoger las gafas. Apenado Shinji quiso dejar por allí encima la tarjeta y marcharse, pero su mochila se enredo en una de las gavetas de los cajones, resbalando y empujando a Rei, cayendo encima de su cuerpo desnudo y aun húmedo.

Y al recordar esto, su cara se puso colorada como un tomate mientras decía –Lo siento-.

-¿Por qué dices esto?.

-Bueno, por lo de aquella vez en que vine aquí por primera vez y... te vi… yo no quería…

-¿Qué era lo que no querías?-. Le interrumpió ella.

-No se… tal vez pensé que te había hecho daño… o que quizás por lo que hice no lo entendieras y me odiaras…

Las palabras de Shinji fueron interrumpidas cuando sintió una mano calida sobre su hombro mientras la dueña de la mano le decía. –Nunca me has hecho daño, y se que nunca lo harías. Has sufrido demasiado y por ello no eres capaz de hacer sufrir a los demás, porque no soportas el sufrimiento propio ni el ajeno.

Y luego ella continuo –Pero no tienes que sufrir, porque puedes amar y puedes ser amado. Y también tienes voluntad para vivir y fe en un mañana, aunque no siempre puedas entenderlo.

Y me has enseñado que puedo amar y ser amada, a tener voluntad para vivir, a tener fe y a no temer.

No quiero que sufras, ni quiero hacerte sufrir, porque puedo ver que muchos ya han hecho eso, y yo no quiero hacerte sufrir.

Se que me amas, así como sabes que yo te amo. Pero igual quiero hacerte una pregunta, y quiero que no me temas y que me mires.

El se volteo y se sorprendió, pero no temió. No tenía temor.

Allí estaba ella frente suyo, completamente desnuda, pero ella no solo había desnudado su cuerpo, también había desnudado su mente y su alma. Ya no tenía nada que esconderle a Shinji, ni quería esconderle nada.

Y un brillo de expectación asomaba por los ojos escarlata de Rei mientras ella preguntaba. –Yo quiero ser una contigo, una en cuerpo, una en mente y una en alma…

…¿quieres ser tu uno conmigo¿ser uno en cuerpo, uno en mente y uno en alma?.

Ya de madrugada, en su departamento, vemos a Misato acostarse en su cama. Estaba ella cansada de tanto trabajo, pero también estaba cansada de todas las mentiras que había tenido que eliminar para llegar a la verdad.

Pero ahora que parecía estar mas cerca de ella, se preguntaba si realmente quería saber todo acerca de NERV. Y de lo difícil que se volverían los días venderos.

-Dios¿En que líos estaremos metidos?.

Mientras pensaba ello, se escuchaban las pisadas de Asuka que se dirigía a su habitación a fin de descansar un poco de la resaca que tenía, mientras murmuraba una sarta de maldiciones en alemán.

El sol de la mañana le daba de lleno en la cara delicada de Rei. Intenta darse media vuelta, pero la luminosidad sigue dándole en la cara. Después de unos momentos opta instintivamente por llevarse una de sus manos a la cara mientras abre sus ojos a fin de que estos se acostumbren a la luminosidad.

Mientras se levantaba ella miraba el placido rostro durmiente de Shinji mientras pensaba para si misma. "Nunca te abandonare".

Y le dedico una sonrisa a ese rostro durmiente.

En el departamento de Ritsuko un teléfono suena. Le informa que el gato que ella tenía y que estaba cuidando su abuela había muerto. Aunque le entristeció la noticia no la sorprendió del todo, después de todo ese gato ya estaba viejo y era inevitable que uno de estos días le comunicaran que había de morir.

Pero aun así esta noticia le entristeció. Porque le recordó que aunque la ciencia, el poder del hombre, le estaba permitiendo jugar con la idea de ser Dios, los hombres aun no eran dioses.

Y tal vez, nunca lo serían.

-Nuestros anhelos mas fuertes descansan sobre bases tan frágiles.

"¿Nuestros anhelos?..." se quedo cuestionando un rato la doctora.

En realidad pensaba en los anhelos del Comandante y en el pequeño fetiche que el había creado para ese único propósito.

Y ella detestaba verse en lo que había quedado reducida, a un simple peón de ajedrez fácilmente desechable. Detestaba que de una u otra forma el Comandante se lo sacara siempre en cara.

Y también detestaba a ese fetiche, porque ese fetiche valía mucho mas para el que ella.

-No. Aun esa muñeca puede ser feliz si así lo desea.

Y eso le dolía aún mas porque ella a pesar de todo, ella sentía algo por el Comandante.

-¿Por qué tengo expectativas o esperanzas con el, si el no tiene ninguna conmigo?. No tengo nada… ¿Qué haré mama¿dime que hago?.

Y agacha su cabeza mientras unas lagrimas corren por sus mejillas.

-No quiero terminar igual que tu.

Y luego levanto su rostro aun surcado por lagrimas, pero esta vez se estaba llenando de un nuevo ímpetu de determinación.

-Por eso, no replicare tu error madre. Yo remendare esta tragedia.

Shinji y Rei se encontraban haciendo sobremesa luego de haber desayunado. En realidad ellos solo estaban allí mirándose. Sin decirse nada, en intima comunión y en paz.

Por eso sorprendió que Rei fuera la que rompiera el silencio, preguntándole al chico.

-Shinji-kun. ¿Qué hacías antes de ser piloto de Eva?.

-Bueno, la verdad no mucho. Yo vivía con unos tíos, parientes de mi padre, que además oficiaban como tutores. Eran días silenciosos y clamados, no hacía mas que existir. Hacía lo típico que hacían todos los chicos de mi edad…

-¿Lo típico?.

-Si bueno, tu sabes. Ir a la escuela, estudiar, vivir con mis tíos. Pero a pesar de tener una vida tranquila yo no me sentía feliz, porque no tenía amigos y no me sentía valorado. Además pasaba solo gran parte del tiempo. Mi tío era profesor de filosofía en distintas universidades y mi tía tocaba en la filarmónica de Neo Osaka; por lo que frecuentemente viajaban. En parte y supongo que para que el ocio no me consumiera mis tíos me inscribieron en el conservatorio de música de la ciudad, donde estudiaba y tocaba el cello. Nunca me gusto la idea de que me metieran a estudiar música, aunque supuestamente me habrían encontrado aptitudes para la música y he de confesar que me ayudaba a relajarme, aunque al parecer nadie lo apreciaba.

-¿Detestas a las personas?

-No. La verdad nunca me preocupo de ello, debe ser porque no busco lastimarlas. Pero…

Shinji se calla, y deja de hablar.

-¿Pero que?-. Le pregunta Rei al ver que Shinji dejo de hablar.

Largo silencio se hace hasta que el se refiere a su padre.

-¿Lo odias?.

-Es extraño, hay una parte de mi que me dice que no debo odiarlo. Pero no puedo evitarlo. Me ha hecho mucho daño.

Ella tomo la mano del chico y le dijo mientras lo miraba fijamente. –Si te sirve de consuelo, quiero que sepas que yo nunca te abandonare.

-Gracias Rei.

Silencio por un instante se hizo, antes que el le preguntara a ella. -¿Y que hacías antes de pilotear el Eva?.

Ella lo miro extrañado, mientras su semblante se entristecía. En ese momento Shinji no lo entendía, pero basto con mirarla bien para recordar que era difícil para ella hablar de un pasado cuando resultaba que ella era un producto de laboratorio y ella se sabía conciente de dicha realidad. Y al recordar esto se avergonzó e intento cambiar el tema.

-No Rei, no tienes que contestarme. Lo lamento, nunca debí haberte preguntado eso.

Pero esta le respondió. -No, no hay nada que lamentar ni que avergonzarse.

-Bien-. Le respondió este mientras se levantaba y procedía a retirarse, maldiciéndose mentalmente por arruinar el momento, por haber traído tristeza al ser de su amada.

Pero la voz de Rei lo hizo detenerse.

-Shinji-kun. No hay nada que deba contarte sobre mi pasado, porque no tengo nada de el. Pero…

-¿Pero?-. Se volteo.

-No tengo nada de el, porque yo antes no era nada…

-¿Qué quieres decirme con ello?.

-Yo no existía hasta que te conocí…

Y luego de un breve silencio ella levanto su mirada mirando directamente a Shinji mientras le decía. -Yo nací el día en que te conocí.

Y ella le sonrió.

Y el le correspondió.

Mas tarde y más allá de toda esta situación vemos a la doctora Akagi situada, una vez mas, frente a los negros monolitos de SEELE.

Seele 08: Es sorprendente doctora que haya usted decidido ubicarnos.

Ritsuko: Bueno, digamos que he pensado en su oferta y dadas las condiciones actuales me parece justa y adecuada.

Seele 06: Sabíamos que usted aceptaría, es una mujer realmente inteligente.

Seele 04: Sabe usted cual es el escenario actual de cosas.

Ritsuko: Se que el escenario actual no es favorable para vuestros objetivos. Pero se como pueden ustedes lograr sus planes aun a falta aparente de todos los demás elementos.

Seele 03: Interesante, por favor continúe doctora.

Ritsuko: El Eva es una copia de Adán. La falta de Adán puede ser suplida usando uno de los Evas.

Seele 05: Pero el Eva 01 no puede ser usado por ser este copia de Lilith, y usar el Eva 00 es peligroso por estar este liberado y ser por ende incontrolable en caso de errores.

Ritsuko: Pero aún queda el Eva 02, que es copia de Adán y que aun no ha sido liberado.

Seele 02: Pero el piloto asignado no se encuentra en condiciones de pilotearlo y el nuevo elegido para pilotearlo se ha comportado de forma muy extraña. Ya no sabemos si debemos o no confiar en él.

Ritsuko: Descuiden. Yo me encargare de resolver este problema.

Seele 01: Entonces¿podemos dejar todo en sus manos?.

Ritsuko: Así es.

Seele 01: Bien, puede retirarse.

Después de que la doctora se retirara los miembros de SEELE deliberaron.

Seele 03: Si lo hubiéramos planeado, de seguro no hubiera resultado como lo que vimos hoy.

Seele 07: Al fin le daremos a ese estúpido de Ikari su merecido.

Seele 10: Por arrogante.

Seele 12: Por pretender traicionarnos y jugar con planes propios.

Seele 02: Ikari, nunca debiste traicionar a SEELE.

Seele 01: Ahora nosotros tomaremos el control y ejecutaremos nosotros el plan que nunca debimos delegar.

Todos: Así será.

Seele 01: Costo, pero el error ha sido remendado, la instrumentalidad será inevitable y nosotros realizaremos nuestro destino, tomando el lugar que nos corresponde. Porque así está escrito.

Todos: Así se hará.

En su cuarto Asuka estaba tendida en su cama. Estaba molesta por la resaca producto del consumo excesivo de cervezas que había incurrido la noche anterior.

Pero también sentía un fuerte dolor en su interior, un dolor que no provenía de su cuerpo, sino de su abatido y humillado orgullo.

Aun pese al dolor de cabeza podía recordar lo ocurrido el día anterior.

Rei golpeando la puerta.

Rei preguntando por Shinji.

Rei asestándole una cachetada por haber tratado a Shinji de débil y marica.

Rei preguntándole porque ella odiaba a Shinji.

Rei diciéndole en su cara que era patética.

Rei encontrándose con Shinji.

Y ambos se besaban.

Y eso le dolió a Asuka en lo mas profundo de su ser. Mas que cualquier derrota que hubiera podido sufrir en batalla alguna.

No solo había sido superada como piloto, también había sido superada como mujer por la primera elegida.

Y la rabia aumento dentro de su ser.

-Esa tonta, esa tonta. No puede vencerme. ¡Cómo pudo vencerme!.

Se levanto, dio vuelta una pequeña mesita que tenía en su habitación y después de agarrarla a patadas grito con toda su furia.

-¡Te odio, estúpida Rei!. ¡Te odio, estúpido Shinji!. ¡Los odio a los dos!.


	8. El alegre presagio de una tragedia

**Capitulo 8: El alegre presagio de una tragedia.**

-Todas las gráficas y patrones parecen indicar que Asuka esta logrando superar sus traumas-. Indicaba Maya.

En efecto, el patrón de sincronización señalaba para la segunda elegida un 46,9 por ciento.

-Quizás, aunque todavía es muy pronto como para afirmar algo como eso, pero al menos ella ha logrado elevar sus niveles de sincronización a márgenes de eficiencia aceptables. Aun no es como antes del ataque de aquel ángel, pero al menos le permitirá operar el Eva sin grandes problemas. Eso es lo que nos debe importar por ahora-. Le respondía Ritsuko.

-¿Importar por ahora?. Que quiere decir con ello doctora.

-Nada importante-. Fue su seca respuesta.

Después de un breve silencio, Ritsuko se dirigió a Makoto y le pregunto sobre los datos de Kaworu Nagisa.

-¿Bajaron la cápsula como se ordeno?.

-Si doctora, la bajamos a 0.7

-¿Se alteraron los patrones del piloto?.

-Negativo. Siguen inalterables en 128 por ciento.

La doctora miraba los monitores donde aparecían los dos pilotos que estaban rindiendo la prueba en las cápsulas de simulación y sus datos estadísticos. La segunda elegida ocupaba la cápsula "02" y el quinto elegido ocupaba la cápsula "00".

-Es extraño, no se han alterado los núcleos ni la información fundamental de las cápsulas para ajustarla al quinto elegido, y sin embargo este ha logrado sincronizar con indicadores altos en todas las unidades, al menos en las pruebas de simulación-. Comentaba Fuyutsuki.

-¿Cree que ya es hora de probar las capacidades del piloto en un Eva?-. Pregunto Ritsuko.

-Tal vez. Pero todavía esa opción es muy arriesgada. Preferiría que fuera el propio Comandante quien diera la orden.

-Hablando de los Evas. ¿Qué unidad piloteará Kaworu Nagisa?-. Interrumpe Misato.

-La unidad 00. El quinto elegido ha exhibido los mejores indicadores de sincronización en dicha unidad.

-¿Pero esa no es la unidad de Rei?.

-Si, pero la primera elegida operara la unidad 01.

-¿Y que pasara con Shinji?

-El tercer elegido ha sido relegado a la calidad de piloto auxiliar, solo piloteara a falta de alguno de los pilotos titulares.

Ante la mirada extrañada de la Mayor, la doctora Akagi se adelanto a responder que lo anterior fueron ordenes del Comandante.

-¿Pensé que nos iban a enviar una nueva unidad para este piloto?.

-No Mayor-. Responde Fuyutsuki. –Tanto los políticos como los burócratas estiman que ya se ha perdido demasiado tiempo y dinero con los Evas. De hecho, y de ser ciertos los informes que manejamos, mucho me temo que nos bajaran drásticamente el presupuesto y van a pretender que NERV funcione solo con el personal "estrictamente indispensable". De hecho el Comandante fue personalmente a la ONU a pedir que reconsideraran la medida.

-Bueno, no los culpo de pensar así-. Interrumpió Ritsuko. –La humanidad no vive solo del Eva, el dinero también es necesario para otras cosas. La humanidad también tiene muchas otras necesidades como comida, vivienda…

Misato se volvió hacia los inmensos monitores mientras Ritsuko hablaba. Aparentaba mirar a los pilotos mientras escuchaba a la doctora, pero en realidad su mente estaba en otra cosa. Las noticias que les comunicaba Fuyutsuki no se correspondían con los datos que ella tenía y que apuntaban en una dirección totalmente contraria. ¿Qué significaba la producción de unidades Evangelion en serie y los astronómicos presupuestos de billones de dólares destinados para ello?. ¿Qué significaban los informes clasificados que revelaban que corporaciones privadas ajenas a NERV estaban involucradas en la construcción de estos Evas, entre ellos el Instituto Marduk?. Y si dicho instituto era una organización que no existe¿quien estaba realmente tras todo esto?.

Ella no lo sabía, pero no había que ser un genio para intuir que quien fuera quien estuviere tras todo esto debía tener la capacidad de manejar NERV a su antojo.

Se supone que NERV es un órgano autónomo funcionalmente descentralizado, aunque a la vez estaba bajo dependencia económica y supervigilancia de las Naciones Unidas, pero esta supervigilancia no significaba que la ONU pudiera hacer lo que quisiera con NERV ni viceversa. ¿O es que acaso esto no era así?. O peor aún¿acaso podía haber alguien o algo que fuera mas poderoso que NERV o la propia ONU?.

Los pensamientos de Misato fueron interrumpidos cuando escucho a Ritsuko decirle a los pilotos que la prueba estaba concluida.

-Bien-. Contesto Asuka.

Kaworu no contesto, solo asintió con la cabeza.

-No olviden que los quiero ver a los dos en la sección medica una vez que hayan terminado de cambiarse. No tarden.

-Entendido-. Respondieron los dos casi al unísono.

Horas mas tarde, vemos a la doctora Akagi y a Misato conversando en la oficina de la primera.

-¿Así es que todo el tiempo estuvieron ellos allí?-. Pregunto la doctora mientras tecleaba unos datos en su computadora.

-No se si todo el tiempo. Pero si desde hace unos dos a tres días, desconozco lo que hubiere ocurrido con anterioridad.

-Ya veo-. Y luego de un momento de silencio volvió a preguntar. – Dígame Mayor¿Como se encuentra Shinji?.

-El se encuentra bien, como le decía ahora se encuentra viviendo en el departamento de Rei.

-Aja… ¿Y como se encuentra ella?

-Ella se encuentra bien, de hecho la note muy diferente, como si ella estuviera mas… animada.

-¿Alegre?.

-Si, si pudiéramos llamarlo así. De hecho creo que alegre es una buena palabra para describir lo que vi en Rei. Nunca la había visto tan radiante, de hecho me costo reconocerla cuando la vi.

-A veces nos empecinamos tanto en nuestros objetivos que descuidamos los detalles mas simples y obvios. Pero hay algo que aun no logro entender Mayor.

-¿Qué cosa doctora?.

-Si ya encontraron a Shinji¿Por qué me esta diciendo que el ya no esta viviendo con usted Mayor?.

-Muy simple doctora, el ya no quiere vivir en el mismo techo con Asuka.

-¿Y usted cree que esto este bien?.

-No se si este bien, pero como están las cosas quizás sea mejor así.

-¿Improvisando cómo siempre Misato en estos temas?.

Misato guardo silencio, detesto ese comentario.

-¿Y a que razón se podría deber eso de que Shinji ya no quiera vivir en su piso?-.

-No lo se doctora.

Ante este comentario la doctora no pudo evitar sonreír un rato, para la incredulidad de Misato, quien hace tiempo no la veía reírse.

-Doctora¿podría decirme que es lo gracioso de esta situación?. Yo no le veo la gracia.

-¿No lo sabes?. ¡Pero si es muy simple Misato!. Piénsalo, no estamos tratando con soldados profesionales de las fuerzas armadas. Estamos hablando de chicos quinceañeros, que en conjunto manejan mas poder de fuego que toda la fuerza de autodefensa coordinada del país. Es muy irónico, tienen el poder para aniquilar al mas poderoso de los enemigos, pero no tienen el poder para ordenar y decidir sobre sus propias vidas.

Además, pensé que una mujer como usted ya habría reparado con facilidad en el problema de fondo de este asunto.

-¿Y cual es ese problema?.

-Es muy simple Misato. Demasiado simple tal vez, diría yo.

La mayor la miraba extrañada.

-Creo que lo que usted alguna vez llamo una ilusión se ha concretado.

-¿Qué cosa?.

-Muy simple. Apostaría lo que fuera a que Shinji y Rei están enamorados.

Y Misato quedo literalmente con la boca abierta al escuchar esa clase decomentario proviniendo de una mujer tan cerebral y científica. Aunque, después de todo, esto quizás podría explicar ciertas cosas ocurridas últimamente.

-Doctora. Cree usted que esto tal vez…

Ritsuko la interrumpió volviendo a responderle en un tono serio. -Mayor, si es sobre el disco debo decirle que todo lo que pase de ahora en adelante no podemos manejarlo. Dependerá únicamente de lo que decidan los otros jugadores.

Misato no comprendió nada, pero opto por marcharse mientras decía. –Esta bien, lo hablaremos otro día.

Después que se retirara la Mayor, la doctora dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo pensó. –Ella no lo hará, pero deberá hacerlo. A menos que alguien mas pueda obrar por ella-.

Detuvo sus pensamientos y volvió al trabajo.

-En serio Rei. ¿Nunca antes habías venido aquí?.

-No, nunca-. Le respondió la aludida.

La escena se desarrollaba en un mirador ubicado en una subida de un cerro, al costado de un camino que servía como vía rápida y alternativa para llegar a los suburbios de la ciudad, donde vivían los pilotos.

Este era un lugar especial, al menos para el tercer elegido, cuando salio del geofrente después de la lucha contra el tercer ángel, Misato le llevo a dicho lugar, enseñándole por vez primera la ciudad que había acabado de salvar y agradeciéndole por haberlo hecho.

La verdad es que el nunca encontró muy lindo el lugar ni la vista de la ciudad, pero le encantaba la vista del sol poniéndose entre los cerros que empezaba a apreciarse en ese momento y el tono que adquiría el cielo en la hora del ocaso. También el ir para allá le brindaba cierta paz, además le otorgaba cierto sentido de pertenencia a un chico que por mucho tiempo había carecido de uno.

-¿Te gusta la vista?-. Pregunto el para romper el silencio que se había formado.

-Es una vista extraña. No es natural.

-¿Ah, perdón?.

-El hombre, un ser que no puede vivir en la naturaleza. Necesita un medio artificial para sobrevivir y poder desarrollarse, ver la ciudad me recuerda la artificialidad de nuestro mundo.

A Shinji ese comentario se le hizo árido. Para intentar salvar la situación respondió, aunque usando mas bien un tono de pregunta. -Quizás esto sea el fruto apreciable de lo que llaman "la evolución humana"-.

-Quizás-. Respondió ella en un tono que reflejaba cierta tristeza al pensarlo. Tono que se vio reafirmado cuando ella se reclino en la baranda y extravió su mirada hacia el ocaso que tenía enfrente.

Y pensó que ese fruto de la evolución bien podría convertirse en el último vestigio de existencia de la humanidad.

Y por breves segundos las visiones apocalípticas se repasaron vertiginosamente en su cabeza.

-¿Te encuentras bien Rei?.

Ella lo miro y rápidamente sacudió su cabeza instintivamente y cambio su semblante por uno mas esperanzador, todo ello mientras ella le respondía que estaba bien.

-Pronto se pondrá el sol, y los edificios saldrán del subsuelo y se levantaran mirando desafiantes a los cielos, dando testimonio a todo el mundo de que aun estamos aquí pese a todo-. Dijo Shinji, replicando inconscientemente parte de uno de los mensajes de propaganda gubernamental que frecuentemente se emitían por los medios a la población de Tokio-3 para mantenerla con su moral en alto, tras los sucesivos ataques de los ángeles.

Pero como Rei prácticamente nunca veía televisión, escuchaba la radio, leía la prensa escrita o la Internet (y por ende no conocía la propaganda in comento), pudo encontrar sentido a la frase, si bien fue uno muy simple.

-A pesar de todo, seguiremos aquí. ¿Ese es el sentido de todo esto?.

-Nuestro sentido y ganas de sobrevivir.

-¿Es esto una certeza Shinji-kun?.

-No lo se-. Le respondió Shinji mientras miraba como el rostro de Rei se apagaba al dejar de recibir los rayos del sol, por haberse escondido este completamente entre los cerros.

A sus pies, en la ciudad se activaba rápida y automáticamente la iluminación artificial, mientras que simultáneamente comenzaban a sonar las sirenas en toda la ciudad que indicaban que pronto los edificios abandonarían sus guaridas subterráneas para elevarse hacia la superficie.

El contenido de la jeringa había sido inyectado. Acto seguido debía ingerir unas pastillas para combatir los dolores y las molestias que le ocasionaban el tratamiento. La verdad es que pese a estas píldoras, no podía sentirse mejor. Al menos, no hasta que ingresara a la cápsula de simulación y realizaba las pruebas. Extrañamente allá adentro se sentía bien, su dolor se mitigaba hasta desaparecer en la nada, y ya nada mas le importaba.

Cuando salía de la cápsula, nuevamente iba a las instalaciones medicas, donde la doctora Akagi le administraba otro cóctel de pastillas que ingería en un orden predeterminado. Estas no parecían servir de mucho, de hecho parecían que no le hacían nada.

Y luego se marchaba por los oscuros y grises pasillos del geofrente, pasillos grises como su animo y oscuros como su espíritu.

Y cuando miraba su rostro reflejado en las paredes del ascensor no podía evitar sentirse mal.

Durante las últimas dos semanas aproximadamente, todos los días era el mismo panorama y la misma perspectiva.

Su alma estaba vacía.

Sus ganas de vivir se habían evaporado por completo.

Y su cara carente de todo espíritu y dicha le hacían recordar a la primera elegida…

…y de como ella le había ganado.

Y la cara de Asuka se lleno de odio y amargura al pensar en esta posibilidad.

Ella los odiaba a todos, solo podía sentir y albergar odio en lo mas profundo de su ser.

Ella odiaba a Kaworu, por haberle impedido partir de su miseria.

Ella odiaba a Misato, por su estúpido afán de querer utilizar su relación de tutora para remendar sus traumas de adolescente y por ser ella la mujer amada por Kaji.

Ella odiaba a Kaji, por nunca verla como algo mas que "una niña linda", pero solamente eso, una niña, que nunca podría competir con Misato.

Ella odiaba a Hikari, quien solo le podía brindar lastima, como si eso fuera amistad.

Ella odiaba a Touji y Kensuke. Por ser un dúo de idiotas, porque entre broma y broma se atrevían a sacarle en cara a ella unas cuantas verdades, verdades que ella no quería reconocer.

Ella odiaba a los otros compañeros de escuela, por ser otra manada de idiotas, que no se podían compararse con ella, quien incluso había estado en la Universidad y hasta se había graduado exitosamente y con honores de esta.

Ella odiaba a Ritsuko quien le hacía ahora tomar todas estas medicinas que detestaba, todo para poder responder al desafío de ser la mejor piloto, desafío que por instantes dudaba si podía lograr, aunque nunca profundizaba en esas dudas. Podría también odiado el pilotear el Eva, pero no. De hecho eso le brindaba cierta paz.

Ella odiaba a Rei, quien había vuelto miserable su existencia al ser ella tan perfecta, tan obediente, tan fría, tan inmutable…

Y sin embargo, y sin hacer mucho, ella le había ganado.

-¡Estúpida primera elegida!-. Grito Asuka en el ascensor.

"Primera elegida". Este era un termino frecuentemente utilizado en NERV para referirse a Rei Ayanami, esto por haber sido ella la primera persona calificada como piloto por el informe del Instituto Marduk. (Hasta en eso le había ganado, ya que Asuka era solo la "segunda elegida"). Pero ahora, el termino primera elegida le servía para reflejar y conectar el hecho de que Rei había sido la primera elegida por Shinji para ocupar el centro de su vida.

Y ella odiaba a Shinji. Por sobre todas las cosas, Asuka odiaba de sobremanera a Shinji. Lo odiaba por ser débil, pusilánime, cobarde, temeroso, dubitativo, por ganarse el aprecio de todos a punta de compasión. Pero también porque tenía esa actitud de mierda pese a ser este "el invencible Shinji". El siempre ganaba, parecía que la derrota le era un concepto inexistente, sin entrenamiento previo logro subir a un Eva, sincronizar bien y vencer al enemigo sin mayores dificultades; En cambio ella prácticamente se había preparado toda una vida para este propósito; No pocas veces Shinji era el que terminaba salvando la jornada. Incluso hasta le había salvado en mas de una ocasión.

Ella lo odiaba.

Lo odiaba por ser el tan frágil y a la vez tan indestructible.

Lo odiaba por no ser el como ella y a la vez por ser el mucho mas que ella.

Pero sobre todas las cosas odiaba a Shinji porque sin importar lo que hiciere ella, el nunca podría ser para ella.

El sería de "esa tonta". Así como esa tonta era para Shinji.

El odio de Asuka fue tan fuerte que le dio paso al dolor.

Y por culpa del dolor ella lloraba.

Y se recriminaba por llorar, cuando se había juramentado que nunca mas en su vida lloraría por nada ni por nadie.

Ella debía ser fuerte.

Ella se odiaba por no poder cumplir ese juramento, por no poder ser fuerte.

Termino culpando a Shinji por todas sus desgracias...

-¡Estúpido Shinji!. Yo soy fuerte y tu eres el debil. ¡No al reves!. ¡No puede ser al reves!-.

Yasí, llorando amargamente en el ascensor, Asuka fue consumiéndose aun mas por su odio y su dolor.

Al día siguiente, temprano en la mañana, Rei fue convocada al cuartel a realizar un experimento de sincronización en las cápsulas. Aunque había ido con ella, Shinji no estuvo en el experimento, permitiéndosele solo observar la prueba en el puente de mando.

-¿Creí que Rei había sido declarada demente y que ya nunca mas ella podría pilotear?. Le pregunto Shinji a Misato.

-Así fue, pero al parecer el Comandante cambio de planes y decidió ordenar la realización de la prueba.

Shinji miro de reojo hacia lo alto del puente de mando, donde se vislumbraban las figuras del Comandante y del Vice-Comandante respectivamente.

-Ya veo…

-Además, al parecer y eso lo debes saber muy bien, ella nunca estuvo loca, solo necesitaba ordenar sus pensamientos y encontrar una razón para vivir.

Y Misato le guiño un ojo a Shinji, como queriéndole decir "felicitaciones Shinji, lo lograste", mientras este se ponía colorado por unos instantes. Para salvar la situación el implicado formulo una pregunta.

-¿Por qué yo no participo en la prueba?.

-Shinji, recuerdas cuando se te informo que ibas a desempeñarte como piloto auxiliar.

-Si.

-Bueno, al ser piloto auxiliar significa que tu seguirás siendo piloto, pero no tendrás un Eva que pilotear.

-¿No te entiendo?.

-Como no tenemos aun una nueva unidad Evangelión, se ha decidido reasignar las ya existentes. Rei tomara la unidad 01, Kaworu la unidad 00 y Asuka mantendrá la unidad 02.

-Entiendo…

Luego de una larga pausa y de ver por los monitores a Ayanami ocupando la cápsula de simulación "01" , Shinji cambio el tema.

-¿Cómo esta Asuka?.

-Es extraño, ella ha logrado mejorar sus índices de sincronización a tal punto que sus niveles son mejores que cuando llego al Japón. Ayer de hecho supero los 100 puntos.

-Eso normalmente la inflaría de orgullo por todo un mes por lo menos.

-Exacto, normalmente lo haría. Pero…

Largo silencio se hizo.

-¿Pero que?...

-Aun así ella no esta bien. De hecho vivir con ella se ha vuelto tortuoso y dificultoso.

-Eso no es novedoso en ella.

-Shinji, no estoy bromeando, estoy hablando muy en serio-. Le reprendió Misato esta vez en un tono inusualmente serio, tono que normalmente ella utiliza solo en situaciones de combate.

-Yo tampoco estoy bromeando Misato. Es que no se que puede ser aun grave y tortuoso vivir con ella…

-Que ella además ella destile odio desde lo mas profundo de su alma todo el tiempo. De hecho tanto fue así que tuve que ordenar que se quedara aquí en el cuartel bajo observación permanente, de eso fue hace una semana. Lamento decirlo, pero ella termino volviendo agrio e insoportable el ambiente en el departamento.

-¿Podría verla?. Quizás si pudiera ayudarla a pesar de todo…

-No Shinji-. Le interrumpió Misato. –Mucho me temo que tu eres precisamente la última persona a la cual ella quisiera ver.

Y el recordó cuando ella le grito en su cara que lo odiaba con todas sus fuerzas. Creía Shinji, o quería creer, que dichas palabras habían sido un exabrupto repentino de ira por parte de Asuka, cosas que frecuentemente le bajaban a ella. Pero no algo tan violento y profundo.

Aunque en honor a la verdad, el en el fondo de su alma sabía que por muy doloroso que fuere todo esto, ella siempre le había tenido cierto resentimiento hacia su persona. Y lo peor es queShinji no podía comprender el porque de ese odio. No recordaba ni creía haber hecho algo grave como para haber dado origen a ese profundo odio o para haberlo alimentado o magnificado.

Pero el no la odiaba, aunque si sentía compasión por ella y por su desdicha.

Mas tarde en uno de los pasillos del cuartel se encontraban Shinji y Kaworu.

-Me alegra verte, hace mucho tiempo que no te veía por aquí Shinji-kun.

-Es verdad. Es que no venia porque ahora solo soy un piloto auxiliar. De hecho yo vine solo para acompañar a Rei, quien hizo la prueba…

-Ya lo veo.

-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?.

-Tengo pruebas de sincronización de armónicos hoy, las rendiré con la segunda elegida.

-¿Cómo esta Asuka?.

-Ella ha mejorado sus índices, pero algo no parece estar bien en ella. Creo que tenías razón la otra noche, noto demasiada desdicha en su vida.

-Si, ella me odia.

-Y tu Shinji-kun dime¿tu la odias?.

-No. No la odio, aunque se que ella me odia, no puedo odiarla porque ella me importa.

-Entonces¿tu la amas?.

Shinji bajo la mirada mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-No sabría decírtelo.

-No te entiendo Shinji.

-Ella siempre me ha importado, si yo pudiera ayudarla lo haría feliz. Pero de ahí a decir que la amo o que la hubiere amado… no lo se, la verdad es que no lo se. Tal vez solo haya querido ser para ella un amigo. Quizas solo me hubiera bastado con habernos llevado bien como compañeros y como pilotos, pero ni eso resulto. ¡Maldita sea!.

Poniendo su mano derecha en su hombro derecho y dándole unas palmaditas en estos, Kaworu intento animarlo.

-Creo que ella esta confundida, y pronto todo se aclarara. Y tal vez puedan llegar a ser amigos. No debes entristecerte Shinji-kun, eres un piloto de Eva y aunque quieres salvarlos a todos tal vez no puedas salvarlos a todos. Pero al menos quieres hacerlo y eso te vuelve un ser maravilloso.

Y luego el agrego. -Me alegro mucho de que tu seas mi amigo, así como me alegro de ser tu amigo.

Shinji lo miro extrañado. Pero vislumbro el rostro sonriente y optimista de Kaworu. Y Shinji sonrió.

-Gracias Kaworu.

-¿Por qué lo dices Shinji-kun?.

-Por ser mi amigo, y por estar aquí.

-Bueno. ¿Para que son los amigos?-. Le comenta Kaworu mientras este se ríe.

Luego de que ambos sonrieran un rato, Shinji miro hacia la puerta que indicaba el camerino de las chicas.

-¿Estas esperando a Rei, Shinji-kun?.

-Si.

-Ya veo-. Responde Kaworu mientras deja escapar un suspiro. -Así es que al final ocurrió.

-¿Ocurrir que cosa?.

-Que cosa puede ser, que ella se haya mejorado…

-Ah…

-…Y que de paso tu te hayas atrevido.

-Atrevido… ¿atrevido a que?. ¿No te entiendo Kaworu?.

-Que te hayas atrevido a vivir, a dejar de huir y a abrir tu corazón a quienes te aman, a darte cuenta que eres digno de ser amado y que tu puedes amar.

-Veo que Misato ya te contó…

-Si, aunque en realidad no era necesario. Solo bastaba con verlos.

-¿Con vernos?. ¿Qué quieres decirme con eso?

Esa pregunta no tuvo respuesta, ya que una puerta corrediza automatizada se abrió, a fin de permitir que Rei saliera de los camerinos de las pilotos. Al salir ella se sintió algo incomoda por ver a Kaworu acompañando a Shinji.

-Ya terminaste Rei, que bueno. Mira, me encontré con Kaworu-kun. Quien va ha hacer la prueba ahora.

Kaworu esbozo su típica sonrisa mientras saludaba a Rei.

-Buenos Días Rei.

Pero esta solo respondió con un gélido hola.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-. Le pregunto un preocupado Shinji.

-Estoy bien, solo estoy un poco cansada.

No sabía bien el porque, pero la presencia del quinto elegido incomodaba de sobremanera a la primera elegida. Como si su presencia fuera el alegre presagio de una tragedia inevitable.


	9. No quiero ser un ángel

**Capitulo 9. No quiero ser un ángel.**

El día siguiente parecía que sería otro día normal en la vida de todos los habitantes de la ciudad, incluidas las personas que trabajaban en NERV. De hecho este era un día deseado por los todos los trabajadores de dicha organización, ya que si no mediaba ataque de ángel o algo en contrario, el día siguiente sería día libre para todos y como "ultimo día nadie se enoja" había que trabajar bien hoy para que así no hubieran inconvenientes mañana.

Ya más avanzada la mañana, en el cuartel central había una extraña paz, inusual en el tradicionalmente siempre activo cuartel. La cual solo era rota por una platica que tenían dos de los operarios que laboraban en el puente de mando "Maya y Shigeru".

Una indicación en el monitor le advertía al tercer operario, quien escuchaba la conversación, aunque estaba ajeno a esta, que estaba listo el informe de las últimas operaciones. Al examinarlo lo encontró todo normal, excepto por las operaciones finales, que parecían indicar que algo no marchaba bien, ya que arrojaba indicadores sin sentido y operaciones extrañas. Al principio Makoto pensó que era un desperfecto sin mayor importancia y que bastaba con que aplicando los protocolos comunes de rectificación el problema se solucionaría. Pero no fue así. Mientras lo reintentaba se dirigió hacia sus compañeros de labores.

-Maya, Shigeru. Odio interrumpirlos pero tengo problemas con Melchor y las rectificaciones que programe no funcionan. ¿Podrían ayudarme corriendo el programa corrector desde las otras computadoras?.

En seguida sus compañeros intentaron auxiliar a Makoto. Pero se encontraron que no podían ayudarle, ya que sus computadoras también tenían problemas.

-Es extraño, esto no esta funcionando.

-Reinténtelo de nuevo. Yo llamare a la Doctora-. Dijo Maya.

Casi un minuto después vemos a Ritsuko corriendo hacia donde estaban los operarios, después de sentarse donde estaba Maya tecleo a toda velocidad claves, códigos y ordenaba ejecución de programas varios. Pero nada cambiaba, los problemas persistían.

-Mierda.

-¿Ocurre algo Doctora?-. pregunto Maya.

-¿Ha detectado Magi algún patrón?.

-Negativo doctora-. Le señala Shigeru.

-Esto mas bien pareciera ser un ataque informático-. Informa Makoto.

-Esto es imposible. Están anulando las defensas para iniciar un hackeo a gran escala contra Magi.

Luego se dirigió a los otros operarios. –Abran salidas y activen los pasajes falsos y los programas señuelos. Maya, enlázame con las otros sistemas Magi-.

-Si.

Prontamente se desplegaron en los monitores el estado de los otros sistemas Magi.

-Por Dios, esto es imposible-. Señalaba Maya.

Todas las supercomputadoras Magi alrededor del mundo estaban hacheadas y estas eran las que estaban atacando en forma conjunta al sistema principal de Magi.

-Pero… ¿Qué clase de piratas puede lograr atacar a Magi de tal forma…?

-No Maya-. Le respondió Ritsuko. –Esto no es obra de piratas informáticos, esto es mas sofisticado, son las propias supercomputadoras que han sido reprogramadas para atacarnos. Esto no lo puede hacer un hacker, por muy listo que este sea, esto solo puede venir desde adentro.

-¿Desde adentro?.

Ritsuko miro a Maya y le dijo. –Mantengan la contención que he programado mientras busco una solución. Informen a Misato que estamos siendo atacados-.

Mientras Ritsuko corría a su oficina a buscar una laptop y un estuche con discos pensó. "Se han decidido, hoy será el día".

Misato corría por los pasillos hacía el centro de mando mientras hablaba por su teléfono móvil con Maya, quien le informaba de la situación.

-Así que Ritsuko ingreso a Magi para blindarla.

-Así es-. Le contestaron desde el otro lado de la línea.

-¿Y no están ni el Comandante ni el Vice Comandante?

-No, no se encuentran presentes en el puente de mando, y no tenemos instrucciones a seguir.

-Muy bien, ya estoy por llegar.

Corta Misato la llamada mientras piensa. "Efectivamente, tal como lo sospechaba, hay algo por encima de NERV. Y quieren tomar directamente el control".

Y luego de pensarlo, selecciona de la memoria de su celular el numero de su casa, a fin de llamar a Shinji. Mientras esperaba la respuesta pensaba "esto se nos va a poner muy feo".

-Maya, mantenme a Gaspar libre de señuelos por un minuto…-. Le pedía Ritsuko desde el interior del complejo de supercomputadoras.

-Doctora, ya controlan casi por completo a Melchor y están tomando el control de Baltasar. Gaspar es la única que podemos mantener relativamente libre de problemas.

-Lo se. Sacrifica Melchor y haz que el ataque se concentre en Baltasar.

-Pero si hacemos eso, Baltasar sucumbirá en solo segundos.

-Es arriesgado, pero necesito de esos segundos para blindar a Magi.

Maya, recibiendo la orden, la comunico a los demás operarios, los cuales ejecutaron.

-Melchor ha sido controlada por los hackers, todo el ataque se centra en Baltasar.

En su despacho, Gendo y Fuyutsuki sostienen un dialogo. El primero lo inicia luego de colgar un teléfono.

-No se ha ejecutado la orden "A-810", y no hay señales que se pretenda ejecutar.

-SEELE nos esta probando otra vez.

-No mi viejo amigo, esta vez querrán tomar el control de todo.

-¿Crees que con solo hackear a Magi pretenden lograrlo?.

-No, para ellos el control de Magi será un elemento importante, mas no primordial. Su plan de toma de control será mas sutil.

-¿Y que debemos hacer?

-Por ahora solo podemos esperar que lo de Magi se solucione y vislumbrar el nuevo escenario.

-¿Y usted realmente puede confiar en esa mujer para solucionar el problema después de todo lo que ha hecho últimamente?. "refiriéndose Fuyutsuki a Ritsuko".

-No, pero por ahora ella es la única que puede resolver el problema, ella aun en estas instancias nos puede ser útil.

Ritsuko insertaba un disco en su laptop, mientras leía rápidamente unos papeles que estaban pegados en las paredes internas de Magi y reconectaba unos cables al cerebro del sistema.

-Esto deberá funcionar-. Pensaba para si mientras tecleaba en su computadora.

Al terminar de teclear la voz de Maya se escucho desde el otro lado de la línea. –Doctora, ya han sitiado a Baltasar y han comenzado a infectar a Gaspar a gran velocidad.

Ritsuko no contesto, en su lugar tecleo a gran velocidad y ordeno la ejecución de unos programas que habían cargado.

-Esto es suicida, pero deberá resultar-.

Acto seguido la infección tomo control de Baltasar y se extendió por Gaspar a una velocidad pasmosa hasta que solo quedo una pequeñísima área sin controlar. El soporte principal de Gaspar, donde se detuvo.

-Doctora, ya llegaron donde esta usted.

-Bien, ojalá esto funcione-. Pensaba Ritsuko.

Conecto unos cables al cerebro de Magi y ejecuto un disco que tenia en su computadora portátil.

Y rezo por un resultado positivo.

Y, para su fortuna, todo resulto.

El soporte de Gaspar se blindo. E inmediatamente este blindaje repelió el ataque, salvando a Gaspar. Segundos después Melchor y Baltasar también fueron salvados y blindados con el sistema de protección 666.

Mientras apagaba el sistema de intercomunicación con Maya y los operadores; y recolocaba la placa que protegía y preservaba el cerebro de Magi, Ritsuko pensaba en su Madre mientras decía para sí. –No replicare la historia. Tu me usaste, ahora yo te usare-.

Cientos de metros mas abajo, alguien amparado por la oscuridad del lugar miraba un inmenso portón de grueso acero blindado que se plantaba frente a el, las observaba mientras pensaba para si mismo. "Estas deben ser las puertas del cielo, que esconden el futuro de la evolución humana". Acto seguido los complejos sistemas de seguridad que obstaban la abertura de estas puertas se anularon, lo que permitió que esta persona hiciera ingreso hacía su interior, hacía lo que habían tras esas inmensas puertas. Camino varios metros hacia el interior del silente recinto, hasta que se encontró con lo que andaba buscando. Y cuando lo encontró dejo escapar una susurrante frase que cambio su semblante.

-Armisael tenía razón. Lo que esta aquí no es Adán, esta es Lilith. Pero… ¿Para que la tienen aquí?. Esto no tiene ningún sentido.

Frente a Kaworu se encontraba como un gigante blanco crucificado en una cruz aun mas grande y con su rostro cubierto por una inmensa máscara morada con el emblema de SEELE, la organización que estaba detrás de NERV y conocedora de los verdaderos motivos por los cuales los ángeles pretenden alcanzar a Adán. Este gigante era realmente intimidante, aun a pesar de que su cuerpo estaba mutilado al faltarle desde la cintura hacía abajo.

Mientras la observaba, Kaworu no podía dejar de sentir una sensación extraña, un "deja vu" como si lo que estuviera sintiendo no le fuera del todo desconocido.

-Si tu estas aquí, Adán también tiene que estarlo. Pero yo te he visto antes. Algo en ti me es familiar.

Luego de contemplarlo unos segundos mas, Kaworu procedía a retirarse totalmente desconcertado, pero cuando se dio media vuelta y vislumbro lo que había tenido tras desde hacía un buen rato volvió a sonreír mientras decía. –Pero por supuesto, ahora todo cobra sentido. No lo crees así, hija de los hombres-.

La aludida no se inmuto con el comentario y le pregunto. -¿Quién eres tu realmente?-.

Kaworu sonrió y le contesto con otra pregunta. – Rei¿Quién eres tu?-.

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?. Es irrelevante.

-Al contrario Rei, esta es la pregunta mas relevante. Porque es en base a esta pregunta como tendrás que definirte. Y el resultado de tu definición definirá a la humanidad…

Y tu lo harás ahora.

-¿Qué quieres decirme con eso!.

El aludido solo atino a retirarse hasta que se gano bajo el inmenso marco del portón de acero que daba acceso al dogma terminal, solo entonces le respondió mirándola fijamente.

-Lo siento, pero esto es necesario para que sepas quien eres y que es lo que deseas.

Acto seguido Kaworu levanto su mano derecha y la extendió, provocándole a Rei una fuerte sensación de vértigo, acompañada de un inmenso dolor proveniente desde lo mas profundo de su mente, dolor que incluso fue capaz de hacerla caer de rodillas mientras se agarraba de su cabeza, sentía que le iba a estallar, como si el asirse fuertemente de su cabeza impidiera que esta explotara.

Ella sentía que algo dentro de ella debía liberarse para que ella pudiera sanarse. Tomándose fuertemente de su cabeza se inclino hacia el suelo.

Sus ojos comenzaron a temblar y a enrojecerse, producto del gran sufrimiento que estaba experimentando. El sufrimiento de su mente se estaba pasando a su alma y comenzaba a verse reflejado en su cuerpo. Paralelamente, en su pecho también estaba sintiendo una fuerte opresión, que se extendía hacia la espalda, conectando por medio de la espina con el dolor que azotaba inmisericorde su cabeza.

Luego comenzó a temblar, sentía frío en su cuerpo y frío en su alma.

-No.

Ella no quería volver a sentir el frío en su cuerpo, el vació en su cuerpo.

-¡No!.

Ella no quería volver asentir el frío en su alma, el vació en su alma.

-¡No!.

Ella ya no quería volver a sentir el frío y el vació en su existencia.

-¡Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!-.

Un grito agudo y desesperado sacudió el dogma terminal y pudo escuchado en todo el geofrente. Acto seguido las alarmas se activaron y el frenesí se volvió a apoderar del cuartel central.

-Magi ha detectado patrón azul en el dogma terminal-. Señala Shigeru

-¿Qué cosa!-. Exclama sorprendida Misato.

-Esta confirmado, tenemos un ángel en el dogma terminal.

-¿Un ángel en el Dogma Terminal!. Eso es imposible…

-Detectamos un poderoso campo AT-. Interrumpe Makoto.

-¿Un campo AT!.

-Si Mayor, el mas poderoso campo AT que hayamos detectado.

-¿Tenemos imágenes del dogma terminal?.

-Aun no, el campo AT cubre todo el dogma e interfiere con los equipos, solo están medianamente operativos los instrumentos de lectura.

En el puente de mando, Gendo Ikari pedía un informe de la situación a sus subalternos. Luego de enterarse de lo que estaba ocurriendo, ordeno el cierre de todos los niveles con dirección al dogma terminal.

Mientras los altoparlantes replicaban la orden, Fuyutsuki se dirige a su ex alumno.

-SEELE se atrevió a enviarlo directamente a nosotros, no creí que pudieran hacerlo.

-Los viejos están tratando de adelantar la agenda, utilizándonos.

-Como lo sospechábamos, el quinto elegido era el mensajero final. SEELE conoce el itinerario y que intentaría controlarlo de alguna forma, pero nunca pensé que pretendiera manejarlo directamente.

Ante este comentario el Comandante se dirigió a la Mayor Katsuragui. –Mayor¿Qué unidades están operativas de inmediato?.

-Por ahora solo la unidad 02 y su piloto asignada.

-Bien, envíenla al dogma terminal.

-Si.

Momentos después la unidad 02, con Asuka a bordo, es informada de la existencia de un ángel en el dogma terminal y que debía vencerlo o de lo contrario morirían todos.

-¿Estas lista Asuka?-. Le pregunto Misato.

-OK-. Le respondió la piloto. –Lo venceré como sea.

-Desciendan la unidad 02 al dogma terminal, ahora.

Aproximadamente un minuto y medio después uno de los operarios informa al alto mando que en los hangares de los Evas se encuentran, Shinji y Kaworu, esperando ingresar a los Evas y recibir las instrucciones de combate.

-¿Shinji y Kaworu están en el hangar?-. Pregunto Misato

-Afirmativo-. Le contesto Makoto.

-¡Qué están diciendo!-. pregunto casi bramando el Comandante Ikari.

-Señor, el tercer y el quinto elegido han recibido la noticia del ataque al dogma y están en el hangar esperando instrucciones.

-Pero si el quinto no es el último…

Maya informaba. –Estamos recibiendo imágenes desde el dogma terminal, esperando a clarificar la señal.

Después de tensos segundos de espera se vislumbro con claridad la imagen del ser que habían recientemente catalogado como el décimo séptimo ángel.

Y todos quedaron asombrados por lo que veían por los monitores.

"¡No puede ser posible!", era la muda expresión que se veía en todos y cada uno de los rostros del puente de mando del cuartel general al ver quien era el enemigo.

-¡Esto no puede ser verdad!-. exclamaba pasmado Fuyutsuki. -¡Debe haber algún error en las lecturas!-.

-No profesor, lo hemos confirmado, y no existe ningún error en las lecturas de MAGI-. Le contestaba con voz seria la doctora Akagi. –MAGI ha logrado clasificar e identificar al décimo séptimo ángel…

El objetivo a destruir, el décimo séptimo ángel era y tenía la forma de un humano. O mejor dicho aun, de una humana.

…el ángel se trata de la primera elegida, Rei Ayanami. Y debemos eliminarla.

Acto seguido la propia doctora envió los datos sobre el ángel a la unidad 02, aprovechándose de que todos estaban perplejos viendo a Rei, sin poder dar crédito a lo que Magi señalaba. ¿Cómo podía esa chica que débilmente trataba de levantarse, ser un ángel?.

De pronto, la furiosa y decidida voz de la doctora acelerar el descenso de la unidad 02.

-¿Pero que esta haciendo doctora!-. Exclamaba Misato.

-¡Mayor. No nos podemos quedar impávidos viendo lo que podría ser nuestro fin. Alguien tiene que tomar el control de la situación!. Nos guste o no estamos frente a un ángel que debemos eliminar.

A continuación, la doctora se dirigió a la piloto de la unidad 02.

-¿Me escuchas Asuka?.

-Si.

-Hemos identificado al ángel, y estos son su datos.

Cuando la segunda elegida recibió los datos y la información sobre quien era el ángel, ella no dijo nada. Pero esbozo una extraña y demencial sonrisa. Al fin ella podría cobrar revancha de todas sus desdichas.

Esto, mientras la Mayor Katsuragui maldecía mentalmente la situación que estaba ocurriendo, maldecía a la doctora, maldecía al Comandante y maldecía la suerte infame de la primera elegida. Todo esto, mientras los atónitos operarios del cuartel veían que su sincronización se disparaba abruptamente a un 90 por ciento y seguía creciendo.

En el dogma terminal, Rei lograba tras mucho esfuerzo ponerse de pie. El dolor había menguado, mas no cesado, pero al verse a si misma le costo reconocerse, ya no se sentía como ella misma.

Vio sus manos, mas pálidas y brillantes que de costumbre, pero además sentía que su cuerpo era solo una forma que ya no podía contenerla a ella misma. Algo en su interior se sentía desvanecerse para luego proyectarse mas allá de los limites de su forma corporal.

Volvió a mirarse a si misma y pudo ver y sentir la energía que manaba de ella y que parecía repletar el dogma terminal.

-Mi forma, esta forma se desvanece, pero aun puedo identificarme en esta forma. ¿Por qué?.

Luego Rei sintió una presencia que quería comunicarse con ella, pero esta vez no hablaba y solo la llamaba por su nombre.

Volteo su cuerpo hacia donde venía este llamado. Y miro el lugar donde venía la voz y alzo su mirada para verle mejor.

Y Rei centro su atención en Lilith, mientras ella le preguntaba. -¿Quién eres tu?.

-La unidad 02 ya llego al estrato 10.

-Su sincronización es del 97 por ciento y creciendo. El margen de error es de 0.000001por ciento.

De pronto otra señal de alarma se activo.

-Mayor, la fuerza aérea nos informa que sus radares identificaron 9 objetos voladores no identificados ingresando al espacio aéreo de Tokio-3.

-¡Maldición!. ¿Son ángeles?.

-Aun no lo sabemos mayor, no parecen manifestar patrón de onda ni campo AT. Solo sabemos que están planeando en círculos en forma descendiente directamente sobre nosotros.

-Tenemos las imágenes en pantalla, transfiriendo al monitor principal.

Al mirar las imágenes se vislumbraron nueve inmensos robots de forma humanoide, similares a los Evangelion. Todas estas unidades eran de idéntica forma y diseño; de color blanco con algunas placas negras en las costillas y en los brazos.

Casi nadie tenia idea de que cosa eran estos objetos, pero los pocos que lo sabían no necesitaron mucho mas para deducir de se que trataba.

"Los Evangelion de producción en masa". Decía el Comandante Ikari, quien rompió su silencio para dirigirse a Fuyutsuki. –SEELE esta preparando el escenario, y pretenderá usar nuestras propias armas para lograr el tercer impacto-.

-¿Como pueden hacerlo?. Ellos no tienen a Adán…

-Hay una posibilidad, remota pero existente, de provocar el tercer impacto aun sin Adán. Y van a apostarlo todo a esa posibilidad.

-¿Y que es lo que haremos?

-SEELE pudo prever nuestra jugada y cambio su estrategia. Pero por fortuna también he previsto esta posibilidad.

-¿Qué quieres decir con esto?.

Gendo no contesto, en su lugar se dirigió a la Mayor Katsuragui.

-Mayor, detenga a la unidad 02 hasta que se encuentre con la unidad 01. Ordene a la unidad 00 que suba a la superficie e inspeccione lo que ocurra allá arriba y que se prepare para un eventual combate.

-Si señor.

-¡Shaise!. ¿Pero qué esta ocurriendo Misato!-. Se preguntaba Asuka mientras esta miraba en todas direcciones a ver que era lo que estaba haciendo que su unidad detuviera el descenso.

-Espera Asuka, te enviaremos refuerzos-. Le contesto Misato.

-No necesito refuerzos, yo puedo vencerla sola.

-No importa, enviaremos a Shinji en el Eva 01…

-¿Qué estas diciendo!. Venceré a esa tonta y lo haré yo sola. No necesito a ese idiota.

Desde el cuartel, informan a Misato que Shinji y Kaworu ya se encuentran listos y dispuestos en las unidades 01 y 00 respectivamente.

-Bien, hagan subir a la unidad 00 y hagan descender a Shinji. ¡Ahora!.

Mientras se ven por los monitores como desciende la unidad 01 y asciende la 00. Asuka grita por los comunicadores.

-¿Cómo pudiste enviar a ese "baka"!-. No lo quiero en mi batalla.

-¡Asuka!. ¡Debes obedecer, esto es una orden!.

Asuka comenzó a enfurecerse al sentirse menospreciada como piloto, mientras los indicadores de sincronización se aceleraban. 101, 102, 103, 106 por ciento, y seguían aumentando.

-¡Ustedes no van a humillarme…!

-Asuka, esto es por tu propia seguridad…

-¡Cállate puerca mentirosa!. Todos están en mi contra. ¡Todos ustedes!.

Los indicadores de Asuka seguían marcando índices altos de sincronización. 111, 113, 117 por ciento.

El Comandante salto de su puesto y grito. -¡Regresen a la segunda elegida inmediatamente!-.

-¡Nein!-. Grito Asuka.

-Señor, la orden de ascenso es rechazada por el Eva-. Informa Shigeru.

-¿Cómo puede hacer eso?.

-La sincronización es de Asuka es de 123 por ciento-. Informaba Maya.

-El Eva esta intentando liberarse de las clavijas de seguridad del elevador-. Informaba Makoto.

-¿Pero que pretende hacer Asuka?.

-Su sincronización ha llegado al 125 por ciento y sigue creciendo.

Mientras en el geofrente se desarrollaba la situación anteriormente descrita, en la superficie de la ciudad, vemos que una calle se abre para dar lugar a una compuerta metálica, la cual a su vez se esta abriendo revelando la boca de un túnel vertical, por el cual viene ascendiendo el Eva 00.

Al emerger a la superficie, el Eva levanto su mirada y vislumbro a los Evas de producción en masa que planeaban en circulo alrededor de él, en forma descendiente.

Los Evas de producción en masa reconocieron al Eva 00. Pero no le atacaron.

Ante este panorama, Kaworu solo sonreía.

-Los objetivos en el aire no parecen presentar disposición al combate-. Informo Misato.

"Tal como lo suponía". Pensó Gendo. "Pueden fácilmente atacarnos, pero no lo harán, porque ese no es su propósito".

Aunque se demoro un poco, Shinji formulo la pregunta crucial mientras descendía en su unidad.

-Misato. ¿Qué información tenemos del ángel?.

La aludida escucho el mensaje, pero no sabía como decírselo. Sabía que la revelación de quien era el ángel lo afectaría y lo lastimaría, muy Mayor de NERV sería Misato, pero ella no tenía el valor de decírselo. Pero sabía que debía decírselo, no tenía sentido soslayar la realidad.

Impaciente por la demora, Shinji replico la pregunta. -¿Alguien del cuartel puede escucharme?. ¿Tenemos alguna información sobre el ángel?.

Ritsuko iba a tomar la comunicación con el tercer elegido, pero Misato vio lo que ella se proponía a realizar, y se lo impidió.

-No hay necesidad de ello doctora, yo soy la Mayor responsable de esta operación. Yo se lo diré.

Respirando profundamente, mientras imploraba en silencio el perdón de Shinji. Misato se comunico con este.

-¿Puedes oírme Shinji-kun?.

Shinji sintió el tono de pesar en la voz de Misato y por ello pregunto con una voz de preocupación. -¿Pasa algo malo Misato?-.

Por última vez Misato suspiro antes de darle la mala nueva. –Shinji, mira el monitor de tu intercomunicador y veras allí al ángel y todos los datos que tenemos de este-.

Inmediatamente vio por la pantalla de su intercomunicador al ser quien habían catalogado como el décimo séptimo ángel.

Y su animo y su cara cambiaron por completo cuando vio a la misma chica quien le había dicho solo días antes que lo amaba y que nunca lo abandonaría, convertida ahora en un ángel.

-No… no… esto… no puede ser… ¿Esto… esto es una broma no?. ¿Esto es una mala broma que me han querido jugar.!. ¿no!.

Misato no haya como consolar a ese pobre chico, y por eso permaneció callada.

-Rei. Ella no… ella no puede ser un ángel… eso es mentira. ¡Es mentira!. ¡Es mentira!...

¡Díganme por favor que eso no es verdad!.

¡No puede ser verdad!.

Por unos breves segundos hubo un silencio sepulcral en todo el puente de mando. Silencio que se rompió abruptamente cuando informaron que la unidad 02 había logrado romper las clavijas de seguridad de los hombros.

Cuando vieron los monitores vieron que esto era cierto, y que además la unidad 02 había extraído de su hombro derecho un puñal progresivo, el cual estaba utilizando para destruir las clavijas de seguridad de los pies.

-¿Acaso Asuka pretende descender por su propia cuenta?.

-Corten el suministro de energía de la unidad 02-. Ordenaba el Comandante.

Pero la Mayor no obedeció la orden y no permitió que nadie la ejecutara.

-¡No señor!. ¡No ejecutare esa orden ni permitiré que nadie la realice!.

-¡Mayor Katsuragui, he dado una orden y usted debe ejecutarla!.

Asqueada por toda la situación que se estaba desarrollando y de por como inclusive en momentos como este se seguía protegiendo y encubriendo a como de lugar una mentira le increpo duramente.

-Comandante. ¿Qué es lo que usted pretende con Rei¿Por qué ella es tan importante para usted, inclusive mucho mas que su propio hijo?.

Con frialdad extrema, el Comandante respondió increpándole seriamente. –¿Pero que es lo que quiere decir…!

-¡Quiere dejar de lado todas las mentiras de mierda que ha tramado!. Desde un principio usted sabía que tarde o temprano esto debía suceder, es mas, todo esto había sido planeado. Solo parece que esto sucedió mas temprano de lo que usted previo.

El Comandante no respondió.

Un tenso silencio se hizo en las dependencias del puente de mando, mientras tanto la doctora Akagi contemplaba la escena que se estaba desarrollando a su alrededor, mientras pensaba en que todo esto era una de las extrañas y a veces crueles ironías que frecuentemente suele ofrecer la vida. Mientras los hombres juegan a la idea de abandonar la humanidad para llegar a ser Dioses, el instrumento creado para estos fines quería a toda costa ser humano. Todo esto era tan extraño y patético, como si esto fuera una situación extraída directamente de una novela de Kafka.

Sea como fuere, ese incomodo silencio fue roto cuando los operarios volvieron a reportar sobre el estado de la situación.

-El Eva 02 logro destruir las clavijas de seguridad de los pies.

-Ha comenzado a descender por si mismo.

En efecto, sin clavijas que lo sujetaran, el Eva 02 descendió rápidamente hasta llegar a las puertas del dogma terminal, que estaba cerrada.

-El Eva 02 ha llegado a las "puertas del cielo".

SEELE 06: Finalmente, ha ocurrido lo que debía ocurrir.

SEELE 11: El último Ángel ha ingresado en el Dogma Terminal.

SEELE 08: Todo ha acontecido justo de acuerdo a nuestra agenda.

SEELE 03: Ha llegado la hora de la revelación de la última verdad.

SEELE 02: Gendo, fuiste nuestro buen amigo y hermano, que a pesar de todo compartió el mismo propósito; nuestro colaborador que nos entendió.

SEELE 01: Este será vuestro último trabajo. Esperamos que lo completes.

Todos (Repitiendo al unísono): En la última hora de la humanidad el ultimo mensajero descenderá y con el clamor de las divinas trompetas anunciara a todo el mundo el juicio final, donde los humanos serán juzgados por lo que hicieron y por lo que son, por lo que fue y lo que pudo ser, por lo que es y lo que será.

SEELE 01: Esta es la hora ultima, la hora de la absolución. Es la hora que nuestro plan se consume.

Todos: Así sea.

Simultáneamente, los operarios daban cuenta de los acontecimientos que se estaban desarrollando en los distintos frentes operativos:

-Los objetos que sobrevolaban el cielo de la ciudad han descendido.

-Las puertas del Dogma Terminal se han abierto.

-El Eva 00 esta regresando al cuartel…

-¿Regresando?. ¿Por qué esta regresando!. Comuníquenme rápidamente con el quinto elegido-. Requería la Mayor.

Segundos después se recibe respuesta por parte del quinto elegido.

-¡Nagisa!. ¿Por qué has descendido!.

-No lo se¿No me hicieron ustedes descender?.

-¿Qué quieres decir con ello?.

-No lo se Mayor, ustedes me hicieron subir y ahora me están haciendo descender.

-No se te ha otorgado autorización para bajar.

-No lo se Mayor, de pronto el Eva comenzó a descender por si solo. Creí que ustedes habían ordenado el descenso de…

El dialogo fue interrumpido cuando Makoto informo que otras salidas estratégicas se estaban abriendo y que los objetos no identificados estaban ingresando por ellas.

-¿Pero quien ha dado esa orden!.

-No lo sabemos Mayor, nadie ha dado esa orden.

De pronto todos los sistemas computacionales conectados al sistema Magi repentinamente se apagaron sin razón aparente.

-Han apagado a Magi-. Señalo Maya.

-¿Cómo es eso de que "apagaron a Magi"?-. Pregunto Fuyutsuki.

-Ningún sistema conectado a Magi funciona.

-Doctora Akagi, vuelva al interior de Magi y hágala nuevamente operativa-. Ordeno el Comandante.

Pero ella permaneció allí estática, haciendo caso omiso de la orden.

Al abrirse las puertas que custodiaban el ingreso al Dogma Terminal, el Eva 02 rápidamente extrajo de sus hombros los puñales progresivos e hizo ingreso al inmenso recinto. Intuía correctamente Asuka que donde estaba no tendría armas de apoyo, ella solo tendría sus puñales y la fuerza de su Eva como armas para poder vencer al último ángel. Pero estas limitantes no serian obstáculos para ella, vencería a como de lugar.

Rei, por su parte, había estado contemplando fijamente al inmenso gigante que tenía en frente suyo.

-¿Acaso tu eres yo, así como yo soy tu?.

El gigante crucificado no le hablo, pero pareciera que de alguna forma podía comunicarse con ella.

-Ya lo veo, tu eres mi propósito final¿no?.

Lilith le entrego mentalmente a Rei una respuesta afirmativa.

-¿Una vida a cambio de la vida de todos?. ¿O la vida de todos a cambio de una sola vida?.

De pronto, ella volteo su mirada hacia las puertas y vislumbro el inmenso aparato denominado Eva unidad 02, quien estaba cruzando el umbral de las puertas del cielo. Estática, Rei espero la llegada de dicho Eva mientras recordaba lo que le había dicho Kaworu sobre que le había llegado la hora de su definición.

-El Eva 02 ya llego al Dogma terminal.

-La sincronización de Asuka esta por sobre los 140 puntos porcentuales.

Los anuncios que pregonaban los operarios en el cuartel se escuchaban también en el interior del Eva 01, quien estaba próximo a arribar al mismo destino.

El pobre piloto de dicha unidad no podía comprender el porque de su desgracia. Otra vez la idea de que todo lo que tocaba estaba condenado a destruirse volvía a rondar por su atribulada mente. Ahora, tendría que destruir a quien ahora se había convertido en el enemigo a vencer.

Se parecía mucho esta situación a cuando el venció al Eva 03, cuando dicha unidad se convirtió en el décimo tercer ángel, solo que esa vez no sabía quien estaba piloteando dicha unidad.

En cambio ahora, Shinji sabía quien era el enemigo. Pero al igual que aquella vez debía eliminarlo. Y si no lo hacía el, de seguro lo harían alguno de sus compañeros.

Pero el no quería eliminarla, ni que nadie la eliminara. A diferencia de aquella otra ocasión, esta vez el la salvaría. Quería salvarla y sentía que debía salvarla, aun sin importarle eventualmente el precio a pagar por ello.

-¡Esto no puede ser!-. Fue la exclamación que formulo la segunda elegida.

Asuka había corrido desde la entrada del dogma hasta donde estaba Rei, al llegar clavo con toda su furia su puñal progresivo, pero el objetivo reacciono desplegando y fortaleciendo su campo AT. Neutralizando en seco el ataque del Eva 02. Ante esto, la segunda elegida incremento el campo AT de su unidad, a fin de intentar anular el campo del enemigo. Pero ante esta idea, Rei respondió incrementando aun mas su campo AT.

Después de varios y fallidos intentos por rasgar el campo AT de Rei, Asuka opto por tirar lejos su puñal y atacarla con el propio Eva, quería ella destruir con sus propias manos a quien había sido catalogada como "el enemigo". Los puños desesperados del Eva 02 golpearon con furia el campo AT, y lograron mermarlo notablemente, aunque sin poder dañar el objetivo, quien solo procedía a contemplar como el Eva 02 estaba tratando de destruirlo, pero sin poder entender el porque de ello.

En el geofrente la situación era caótica, nadie sabía bien que hacer, salvo los operarios quienes cumplían con su misión de informar sobre lo que estaba pasando en los distintos teatros de operaciones.

-La sincronización de Asuka supera los 165 puntos-. Informaban en el geofrente.

-Los objetos no identificados han ingresado al geofrente y están sobrevolando sobre nosotros.

-El Eva 01 ha llegado al dogma terminal.

De pronto, y para la sorpresa de todos, el sistema de supercomputadoras Magi se reactivo por si mismo, sin necesidad de intromisión o maniobra alguna para lograrlo.

-Magi se ha reactivado por si misma.

-La unidad 00 ya esta arribando a los hangares.

Misato le gritaba a Kaworu. –¿Qué estas haciendo Kaworu?. ¡Debes subir hacia la superficie del geofrente!-.

Pero no recibieron respuesta alguna de dicha unidad.

Un fuerte estruendo se sintió cuando el Eva 00 ingreso raudamente hacia los hangares, pero dicha unidad no detuvo su descenso, al contrario, continuo descendiendo cada vez mas rápido por el túnel que llevaba directo hacia el Dogma Terminal.

-¿Pero que esta haciendo ese chico!. Comuníquenme inmediatamente con el-. Demandaba la Mayor Katsuragui.

-Es imposible, no tenemos comunicación con dicha unidad-. Le replico Shigeru.

-¿Cómo que no tenemos comunicación con el Eva 00!.

-Mayor, no registramos imagen alguna desde el interior de la unidad.

-Tampoco detectamos presencia alguna a bordo del Eva 00-. Indicaba Maya.

-¿Pero qué están diciendo!.

Tan pronto al llegar al Dogma Terminal, la unidad 01 corrió hacia donde estaba la unidad 02 y la hizo retroceder, jalándola de su cable alimentador.

-¿Pero que estas haciendo estúpido!-. Le increpo iracunda Asuka.

-Tu no vas a lastimar a Rei, tenemos que salvarla-. Fue la respuesta del tercer elegido

A la piloto de la unidad dos esta petición no le hacía ninguna gracia, al fin ella se podría cobrar venganza de su Némesis, y Shinji se lo estaba impidiendo. Esto era demasiado, mas de lo que ella podía soportar.

Con una voz que denostaba profunda rabia, aunque matizada por una aparente calma que en realidad no era mas que la misma rabia contenida, ella le pregunto. -¿Por qué quieres tu salvarla?.

-Porque no quiero matarla, porque se que ella no nos va a exterminar.

-¿Y como puedes tu saberlo!.

Esa era una buena pregunta, pero Shinji no tenía una respuesta certera para ello. Después de dudar un poco, formulo con convicción la única respuesta que pudo venir a su mente.

-No lo se, yo solo lo creo.

Por su parte Asuka miraba al Eva 01 de su compañero, luego miro a la primera elegida quien estaba allí de pie bajo el enorme gigante crucificado, y cuando estaba por volver su vista a la unidad 01 vislumbro un objeto que llamo su atención, mientras lo observaba, ella le formulo una pregunta en tono algo cínico.

-¿Así es que tu solo lo crees tercer elegido, eh?

El chico no alcanzo a contestar. En una rápida acción por parte de la unidad 02 ella tomo el puñal progresivo que estaba depositado a sus pies y apuñalo a una desprevenida unidad 01, atravesando su pecho e hiriéndole gravemente.

El apuñalamiento afecto también al piloto, las conexiones nerviosas del Eva sincronizadas con las de Shinji hicieron que el dolor físico fuera percibido también por el piloto.

Violentamente la daga fue retirada del tórax de la unidad 01, y dicha unidad se desplomaba mientras de su herida manaba viscoso y anaranjado LCL.

Un confundido y adolorido Shinji levantaba su mirada para ver sobre su cabeza el rostro bestial del Eva 02. Un pálido reflejo de lo que hubiera visto el tercer elegido de haber podido ver la cara de la segunda elegida; una cara fría, inmisericorde e indiferente frente al dolor y a la incredulidad de su compañero, quien le gritaba con dolor el porque de dicha acción.

Pero ella no le contestaría, cual matador en el ruedo frente a una presa ya previamente debilitada y abatida, Asuka se dispuso a rematar al Eva 01 y al piloto de esta unidad, y las suplicas del tercer niño para que se detuviera ni siquiera eran escuchadas por ella. Eliminaría a su mayor amenaza con un seco y definitivo golpe final. Y estaba dispuesto a ello.

Pero algo se lo impidió.

Algo amarro las manos de la unidad 02 e hizo empujar a dicha unidad hacia atrás.


	10. Este es el final, Este es el comienzo

**Capítulo 10. Este es el final. Este es el comienzo.**

Asuka solo vio que las muñecas de su unidad estaba amarradas por una especie de largo lazo de color blanco plateado, cuyo origen parecía ser desde el túnel de descenso hacia el dogma terminal. Otra larga cinta apareció desde la misma dirección y enlazo las piernas del Eva 02 a fin de tumbar a dicha unidad e impedir que esta se moviera.

-¡Maldición!. De donde salieron esas cosas.

Segundos después un estruendo retumbo por todo el Dogma terminal. Era el Eva 00 que había terminado de descender. De sus manos habían salido esos extensos lazos que habían paralizado por completo al Eva 02.

En el geofrente, todos miraban sorprendidos el hecho que fuera posible que el Eva 00 pudiera desarrollar ese ataque.

Pero para dos personas que estaban en el puente de mando, la situación no les sorprendió en demasía.

-No solo asimilo el órgano S2, también pudo asimilar el poder del ángel. Ni siquiera el Eva 01 pudo hacer eso.

-¿Pero que clase de monstruos creamos?-. Fue la pregunta y respuesta que Fuyutsuki le formulo a su ex discípulo.

-Uno que ya no quiere obedecernos.

En el dogma terminal, Rei miraba hacia donde estaba la unidad 01 y en forma simultanea a esto su herida en el pecho cicatrizo por completo, poniendo fin al dolor del piloto. Acto seguido volteo su mirada, dirigiéndola hacia donde estaba tumbada la unidad 02 y le hablo a su ocupante.

-Deja en paz a Shinji, el no te ha hecho nada para que tu le hagas daño y nunca lo haría. ¡Por qué tu le haces daño!.

Incapaz de contestarle, la rabia hervía dentro del ser de la segunda elegida.

-¡Asuka. Tu problema no es con el, es conmigo!.

A pesar de estar maniatada, el Eva 02 logro aflojar las amarras y rápidamente intento incorporarse. Pero el Eva 00 jalo las amarras y dicha unidad volvió a caer.

-¡Pero que estas haciendo estúpido!-. Le grito Asuka a Kaworu, quien estaba piloteando la unidad 00.

Pero nadie le contesto.

-¿Por qué me estas deteniendo!.

Tampoco recibió respuesta.

Mientras esto ocurría, el Eva 01 se incorporaba tan rápido como le era posible. Cuando quedo totalmente de pie vio al Eva 00 que tenía maniatada a la unidad 02.

-¿Pero que esta haciendo Kaworu aquí?...

Pero pronto vio que la unidad 00 tenía una placa ligeramente corrida a la altura de la nuca, que revelaba una abertura redonda y vacía.. Normalmente esta abertura es invisible ya que es cubierta por las placas que a su vez protegen a la cápsula del piloto que se inserta dentro de esa abertura. Eso no tenía ningún sentido, a menos que se diera la posibilidad que Shinji estaba pensando.

"El Eva 00 se esta manejando por si solo, no tiene piloto".

En efecto, en el claro de un bosque ubicado en la superficie del geofrente vemos que enredado y colgando de entre las ramas cercanas al suelo, hay un largo tubo de color blanco del cual chorreaba el anaranjado LCL, la puerta de la cápsula estaba abierta y no había nadie en su interior.

Su ocupante había hecho abandono de esta, de hecho estaba tan solo unos metros mas allá, en medio de una suerte de claro. Este se encontraba de pie y mirando hacia el abovedado techo del geofrente que oficiaba como cielo del mismo, donde su visión solo era cortada por la irrupción de fugaces formas blanquecinas que, cuales fantasmas, planeaban por el aire, casi a ras de las altas copas de los árboles, portando extrañas lanzas negras. Las replicas de la lanza de Longuinus.

Y de pronto, Kaworu solo se limito a cerrar sus ojos.

La sincronización de Asuka, ya para aquel entonces cercana al 200 por ciento, hizo que pudiera desplegar campos AT cada vez mas fortalecidos que lograron minar las amarras del Eva 00, hasta que logro zafarse de ellas. Sin perder tiempo, la unidad 02 extrajo sus puñales progresivos y ataco con furia a la unidad 00, la cual tuvo que pasar prontamente a la defensiva.

La batalla se desarrollaba fieramente en el dogma entre las unidades 00 y 02, pero había alguien mas que estaba mirando atónito la escena, sin saber que era lo que tenía que hacer o como debía actuar. Por una lado veía como Asuka, a bordo de la unidad 02 luchaba contra el ser a quien habían catalogado como el ángel a vencer y contra la unidad 00 que la estaba protegiendo, se supone que debería el ayudarla, después de todo¿No era acaso ese su el cometido de los pilotos de los Evas¿No debía pilotear las maquinarias que debían estar encargadas del cometido del exterminio de los ángeles, los enemigos de la humanidad?...

Pero a pesar de todos estos razonamientos, el no quería hacerlo, no quería luchar, sobre todo si tienes que luchar aliado con la misma persona que lo único que quiere en lo mas hondo de su ser es destruirte.

Por el otro lado veía a Rei, ahora convertida ella en el "enemigo a vencer". El debía destruirla para que todos se salvaran y evitar que causaran el tercer impacto. Pero el no quería destruirla. Ella nunca le había hecho daño, es mas, ella le había dicho que lo amaba y que nunca lo abandonaría.

Ante estas disyuntivas, al chico de pronto se le vinieron a la memoria las palabras que fueron pronunciadas tan solo el día anterior por el quinto elegido.

"Aunque quieras salvarlos a todos, tal vez no puedas salvarlos a todos".

Y allí pudo Shinji entender lo que le había querido decir. Y la conclusión era aterradoramente simple.

No podría salvar a las dos, por mas que el quisiera salvar a ambas. El debía elegir a quien debía salvar y por consiguiente, quien debía ser condenada.

Pero el pensar eso solo lograba traer mas angustia a su alma, otra vez una vida debía ser juzgada por el. Y lo grito con todas sus fuerzas:

-¡Rei!... ¡Por que me haces esto!.

La interpelada se dirigió hacia donde el estaba, no le dijo nada, mas ella le miro con una cara de pesar, como si quisiera decirle "lo lamento".

-¡Por que me engañaste!.

-Yo nunca te engañe-. Fue su respuesta. –Todo lo que te dije es verdad-.

-¡No, todo fue una mentira!. Tu me mentiste y me traicionaste. Me usaste para ganarte mi confianza y luego llegar hasta aquí y completar tu trabajo. ¿Por qué Rei!. ¿Dime, por que!.

-No, no hay un por que.

-¿Cómo que no hay un porque!.

-Porque nunca te he traicionado.

Luego, Rei miro hacia donde estaba el cuerpo crucificado de Lilith, mientras le hablaba a Shinji con su típica. -¿Ves a ese gigante?. Ese es mi destino final, unirme a el y provocar el tercer impacto que haría que los hombres pasaren de la lógica del "uno" a la lógica del "nosotros", el logro pleno de la instrumentalidad…

-¿Qué dices?...

-Pero no lo haré.

Sin poder comprender del todo lo que estaba oyendo, Shinji le pregunta a Rei. -¿Yo… no… no te entiendo?.

-Por mucho tiempo creía que el vivir o morir eran equivalentes. Pero aprendí que eso es falso, si eso fuera así nadie viviría y por ello nadie moriría, y el existir sería imposible. El vivir y el como vivimos depende únicamente de nuestra voluntad de vivir…

…y yo quiero vivir, porque tu me has enseñado a vivir.

Shinji, yo quiero vivir.

Angustiado, Shinji le grito. -¡Quiero salvarte, pero no se como puedo salvarte!-.

-No tienes que hacerlo.

-¿Rei. Qué quieres decirme con ello?.

Ella no le respondió, en su lugar solo le sonrió. Lo que dejo aun mas perplejo a este chico.

Un sonoro estruendo retumbo en medio de todo el Dogma, El Eva 00 fue derribado por la unidad 02, mientras que esta con sus propias manos lo golpeaba hasta el punto de destruirlo.

Cuando dicha unidad ya estuvo completamente detenida, y no conforme con ello, el Eva lo apuñalo repetidamente, a fin de asegurarse su destrucción definitiva.

-El Eva 00 ha cesado en su operatividad-. Indicaba Makoto.

-¿Cómo se encuentra Kaworu!-. Pregunto Misato.

-Aun no lo sabemos.

-¿Qué posibilidades tenemos de enviar una expedición de rescate al lugar?.

-Por ahora ninguna.

-¡Maldición!.

Casi un minuto después, Maya dio una noticia.

-Tenemos débiles señales del entry plug del Eva 00.

-Excelente. ¿Cómo se encuentra el piloto?.

-No tenemos información del piloto.

-¿Cómo es que no tenemos información sobre el estado del piloto?-. Se preguntaba Ritsuko.

-Es muy extraño-. Agregaba Misato.

-No mayor, eso no es lo extraño. La señal proviene de los bosques ubicados en el interior del geofrente, no desde el Dogma Terminal.

-¡Pero que rayos esta pasando!.

Abajo en el Dogma el Eva 02, ya plenamente erguido e incorporado, aplasto fuertemente la cabeza de la unidad 00, reventándola completamente. Dicha unidad se había convertido ahora en un cadáver desmembrado, destrozado e irreconociblemente desfigurado.

El Eva, así como la piloto que llevaba en su interior, observaba con satisfacción la obra que había realizado, la destrucción total de la unidad 00. Pero esto lejos de aplacar su ira solo logro hacerla sentirse mas segura de si misma para poder dar el golpe de gracia que consagraría su victoria definitiva e inapelable.

"Ahora iré por ti, estúpida". Fue el pensamiento de la segunda elegida.

El Eva 02 corrió hasta donde estaba Rei, con un solo golpe de su campo AT anuló el campo AT de Rei. Inmediatamente tomo al objetivo con sus manos y comenzó a aprisionarla.

Y entonces, algo ocurrió.

-Los campos AT de Rei y el Eva 02 se están fusionando recíprocamente.

-La sincronización de Asuka supera el 300 por ciento

-¿Qué significa esto?-. Pregunto Fuyutsuki.

-Simbiosis-. Concluyo Ritsuko.

-¿Simbiosis?-. Declamo sorprendida Misato.

-Si Mayor-. Le contesto la doctora mientras miraba a la Mayor. -El Evangelión, una creación humana hecha en base a Adán, nuestra versión de Adán se esta uniendo a Rei, creación humana hecha en base a Lilith. La unión prohibida que dará forma a la herejía que los ángeles fracasaron en evitar, la consumación de la humanidad, la nueva génesis que hará posible su evolución en divinidad-.

Y solo ahora, Misato pudo entender cabalmente la información que había obtenido tanto de Kaji como de la propia doctora. La información sobre los verdaderos propósitos de la organización para la cual trabajaba.

Como si hubiera adivinado los pensamientos de su amiga, Ritsuko le dijo. -¿Se preguntaba usted Mayor que era lo que escondía NERV?. Bueno, he ahí el secreto de NERV.

-¿Y entonces que significa esto doctora!-. Le grito la Mayor, reaccionando abruptamente.

Pero ella solo le dijo. –Solo ahora, en la ultima hora, cuando ya no hay nada que hacer, tenemos plena conciencia que hay cosas con las que definitivamente no podemos jugar.

Y mirando al Comandante le dijo. –El riesgo de los grandes sueños radica en el control de los pequeños detalles, de esos que por mas que queramos, nunca podremos controlar…

-¡Ritsuko, que…!.

Pero ella callo a la mayor cuando le pregunto al Comandante. –Es irónico, teniendo el poder de Dios al alcance de su mano, este se le ha escapado. Y ahora dígame¿Cómo esta su mano?.

Aburrido de esta insubordinación, el Comandante quiso separar sus manos juntas y ponerse de pie para gritarle unas cosas a la doctora, pero cuando separo sus manos, la mano derecha cayo pesadamente en la mesa, como si esta fuera de piedra. Al no poder mover su mano derecha, tuvo que con su otra mano extraer el guante que cubría a la mano derecha y quedo mudo y boquiabierto de la impresión.

El embrión de Adán, que tenía en su palma estaba totalmente necrosado, necrosis que se extendía por todo su brazo.

No podía entenderlo, pero lo que veía solo le indicaba inequívocamente que sus planes estaban muriendo, junto con ese embrión.

Y ante este panorama, la doctora solo sonreía para si misma.

Un campo AT en forma de esfera rodeaba al Eva 02 y a Rei. El campo, al principio invisible comenzó a mutar en visible amarillo, luego en anaranjado, para terminar en una oscura esfera roja como la sangre.

Mientras tanto, cientos de metros mas arriba, los Evas de producción en masa descendían y se arrodillaban, replegando sus alas y apoyándose en sus replicas de la lanza de Longuinus.

-Este puede ser el principio del fin, o el fin del principio. Uno de los actores se ha definido. Ha llegado la hora de que los otros dos actores se definan.

Y Kaworu permaneció de pie, en medio de las unidades de producción en masa, elevando una silenciosa plegaria.

Shinji tenía miedo, el estaba allí parado, totalmente inmóvil, sus pensamientos se sucedían a una velocidad vertiginosa que no le permitían pensar. No sabía que hacer, pero debía hacer algo o si no ambas morirían.

En un momento de máxima desesperación cerro tensamente sus ojos y grito con todas sus fuerzas. Por breves instantes, visiones de insania descontrolada, donde una extraña fuerza se apoderaban de el, permitiéndole destruirlo todo, cual bestia descontrolada.

Y luego, todo quedo en blanco.

No supo bien el como o el porque, solo supo que cuando abrió sus ojos el estaba todo jadeante, como si hubiera realizado un esfuerzo dantesco. Al abrir sus ojos vio que había desgarrado y anulado el campo AT simbiótico que se había formado y había roto el brazo izquierdo del Eva 02, liberando así a Rei, quien estaba a salvo, si bien muy lastimada, debido a que ella salio disparada lejos, con brazo y todo.

El odio y la rabia se apodero del ser de Shinji y le hizo atacar a la unidad 02, pero sobre todo, su odio se concentraba en Asuka. La odiaba con todas sus fuerzas. Y comenzó a atacarla…

-¡Shinji, detente!-. Le gritaba Misato por el intercomunicador.

-Es imposible, recuerde que ya no podemos controlar a la unidad 01-. Le dijo la doctora.

-No me importa doctora, Quiero que toda esta locura se detenga-. Y la Mayor volvió a intentar comunicarse con Shinji.

Pero este plan no funcionaba, no había comunicación alguna entre el cuartel y el piloto. Y aunque este hubiera funcionado, igual no hubiera servido. Ataco con saña a la unidad 02, quería destruirla por llevar consigo al epitome de todo lo malo de su existencia, tumbándola violentamente a la unidad 02 al suelo y se monto encima de ella. Con uno de sus puñales corto el cable alimentador, mientras apuñalaba reiteradamente el cuerpo de la unidad, centrando su atención en la cabeza. Ante los desesperados intentos del Eva 02 por defenderse con el único brazo que le quedaba, el Eva 01 destruyo el hombro derecho y clavo uno de los puñales en la palma derecha del Eva 02 de tal forma que esta unidad no podía liberarse.

Prosiguió apuñalando el cuerpo hasta que comenzó a desfigurarlo y a abrirlo. Arrancando la coraza del pecho y dejando al expuesto el interior del Eva, sus carnes vivas.

-¡Expulsen la cápsula del Eva 02, Ahora!-. Volvió a ordenar Misato.

-¡Es imposible, el Eva 02 rechaza la orden!.

-¿Por qué!.

No siendo suficiente con el obrar precedente, el Eva 01 ahorco con una mano a la unidad 02 mientras que con la otra tomaba la barbilla ligeramente prominente de dicha unidad y comenzó a arrancársela, a fin de ver, en un instante de insana, la verdadera cara de ese monstruo.

La mascara comenzó a aflojarse lentamente, lo que impaciento al tercer elegido, ya para aquel entonces poseído por un descontrolado sadismo hacia la segunda elegida y todo lo que pudiera representarla, quien cambio de opinión y procedió a arrancarla de cuajo.

Y entonces vio la horrible, monstruosa y verdadera cara del Eva 02. Una cara que recordaba la cara de una bestia, pero, paradójicamente, también la cara de un humano, la grotesca cara de un humano ya carente de toda humanidad, golpeado y consumido por el odio y la ira.

Shinji se quedo paralizado ante esto, viendo cada detalle de esa cara. Pensando en el dolor y en el sufrimiento que estaba provocando con ello. Y no pudo evitar el sentir lastima por ella.

-¿Pero qué estoy haciendo?-. Se dijo a si mismo.

Y perdió el valor de proseguir con la masacre.

Pero sin darse cuenta, durante estos instantes de engañosa calma, el brazo derecho del Eva 02 comenzó a regenerarse por si solo a velocidad pasmosa, dirigiendo un fuerte zarpaso a la cara de la unidad 01, otro golpe de esta unidad derribo al Eva 01, mientras esta se regeneraba completamente para dar lugar a un monstruo.

El Eva 02 desecho buena parte de sus armaduras, lo que hacía que ahora parecía una verdadera bestia surgida desde los abismos mas hondos del infierno, con inexpresivos ojos de fuerte color amarillo, fauces como de lobo sedientas de sangre y hambrientas de carne, largos brazos ennegrecidos que terminaban en garras en lugar de manos; una resquebrajada placa roja en los pechos y las piernas que dejaban en evidencia las negras y prominentes carnes del Eva, y extrañas formas que aparecieron de su espalda cuando dicha unidad se arqueo.

-¡Alas!. ¡Que esta pasando!-. grito Shinji.

En efecto, seis pares de alas obscuras como la sangre espesa salían de la espalda del Eva 02. Largas, membranosas y delgadas alas, como alas demoníacas, se desplegaban por toda la amplitud del Dogma Terminal, mientras dicha unidad rugía ferozmente.

Las computadoras MAGI informaban que el Eva 02 se había convertido en un ángel.

-¿Un decimoctavo ángel!. Esto no esta en los pergaminos-. Dijo Fuyutsuki.

Pero Maya informo. –Señor, MAGI anulo la clasificación de Rei como ángel-.

-¿Cómo se encuentra ella?-. Pregunto Misato.

-No lo sabemos, no emite campo AT y todo parece indicar que ella esta bien, si bien inconsciente.

Makoto informo finalmente. -La sincronización de Asuka es del 500 por ciento-.

-El Eva 02 y su piloto, ambas se han convertido en un ángel. El cuerpo y alma de Asuka ya no existen, así como tampoco existen el cuerpo y el alma del Eva. Ambos han sido mutuamente instrumentalizados por sus mutuas voluntades. Eso explica el porque puede funcionar libremente aun sin tener energía-. Le respondió la doctora.

-¿Pero como pudo ella…?

-Al intentar fusionarse con Rei, el Eva 02 asimilo su poder y fuerza. Ahora dicha unidad es el ángel.

-¿Acaso eso significa que…?

La doctora no dijo nada, pero asintió seriamente con la cabeza.

Y Misato miro perpleja como el Eva 02 funcionaba cuando efectivamente los indicadores mostraban que ya se había agotado la batería interna de dicha unidad.

El Evangelión 02, "o lo que había sido hasta hacia poco considerado como dicha unidad" , había terminado de desplegar sus alas para luego contraerlas violentamente.

La bestia y la chica que la pilotaba dejaron de rugir y se abalanzaron violentamente contra el Eva 01, ahorcándolo. Ahora se habían invertido los papeles y era el Eva 01 quien estaba bajo el ataque de la unidad 02.

Negros tentáculos salieron de las manos del Eva 02 y perforaron las armaduras del Eva 01, penetrando dentro de dicha unidad por todos lados.

Inútilmente trato Shinji de escapar de ese abrazo mortal, mientras su unidad era tumbada al suelo y su promedio de sincronización bajaba drásticamente. El, al igual que su unidad estaban siendo contaminados por el ataque.

Mientras esto sucedía, su mente enloquecía, todo era extremadamente doloroso, se sentía como si esta fuera a ser comprimida hasta el punto de que esta llegaría a estallar. Sentía el mucho frío y mucho miedo.

Pronto, todo lo empezaría a ver oscuro, como si estuviera el disuelto en una obscura nulidad. Solo se veía a si mismo dentro de la cabina de piloto, pero no podía ver lo que había en el exterior. El miedo corría dentro del chico, no podía moverse.

Un soporífero y pesado hedor lleno el interior de la cápsula, mientras sentía como si miles de largas, finas y frías vainas se clavaban simultanea y profundamente en todo su cuerpo, llenando de dolor su cuerpo y su alma.

La oscuridad y silencio llenaron el ambiente. Silencio que fueron rotos cuando una voz femenina hablo.

-¿Duele mucho kinder, no?

-¡Asuka!.

Y ella sonrió con malicia mientras le gritaba. -¿Tienes miedo niño!-.

Efectivamente, el estaba muerto de miedo, pero por ello no pudo contestar.

-¿Por qué no hablas!.

Siguió el silencio por parte del tercer elegido.

-¿Dime, por qué no te defiendes!.

El chico trato de abrir su boca, pero el temor hacía que las palabras murieran antes de salir de ella. Asuka le vio y le increpo duramente.

-¿Dónde esta tu valor Shinji!. ¿Dónde esta tu hombría!...

¿Dónde esta "el invencible"!...

¡Todo es una patraña sin sentido. Todo era solo un estupidez!.

¡Tu no eres nada!. ¡Eres débil, asquerosamente débil. Patéticamente lastimero y pusilánime!. ¡Eres un cobarde indigno de llamarte hombre!...

…y sin embargo tu podías humillarme y dejarme en ridículo, podías vencerme como querías. Me hacías ver como una débil y una tonta. Una miserable que no servía para nada.

¡Tu eres débil, y sin embargo pudiste vencerme y ganarme!

¡Yo era fuerte, y resulte ser débil. Incapaz de vencer y de ganar!.

Shinji se entristeció al escuchar las lamentaciones de Asuka, pero el solo movía triste y lentamente su cabeza mientras el le preguntaba en forma susurrante. -¿Por qué Asuka. Por que me odias?-.

Ella no le respondió, en su lugar se le apareció como presencia, con una cara fría e inexpresiva y enfundada en su traje rojo de piloto mientras le decía .-Nunca pudiste entenderlo. ¿eh?-.

De pronto ella sonrió maléficamente mientras sentenciaba gravemente. -Debiste haberme destruido cuando pudiste. Ahora, te lamentaras de ese error-.

-¡No te entiendo Asuka!... ¿A que te refieres!...

Pero no recibió respuesta, en su lugar ella se hinco y golpeo con furia el piso. En el acto, un abismo se abrió en el lugar y la bestia en que se había convertido el Eva 02 emergió de el, aprisionando a Shinji con sus manos.

Y un grito desgarrador de dolor proveniente del tercer elegido retumbo en el vacío de ese lugar de su mente.

Las alarmas sonaron en el cuartel, la contaminación física y mental de la unidad primera estaba llegando a niveles críticos. A este paso el Eva y su piloto serían destruidos en solo cosa de segundos.

Pero ninguna de las personas que estaban en el cuartel podían hacer algo respecto de estos hechos. Lo único que ellos podían hacer era mirar las computadoras que indicaban los decrecientes niveles físicos y emocionales del tercer elegido, así como los daños que estaba sufriendo el Eva 01, de como la unidad púrpura estaba dejando de moverse, y rezar por algo que parare esta locura y permitiera la salvación de los pilotos.

Nadie del cuartel podía saber lo que estaba pasando con Shinji, solo podían intuirlo o imaginárselo.

Pero cientos de metros mas abajo, alguien si podía saberlo.

Aun adolorida y recomponiéndose de sus lesiones, alguien estaba viendo como decenas de negros tentáculos penetraban la unidad 01, paralizándola y matándola poco a poco, así como también estaba matando al piloto que había en su interior.

Y recapitulo los últimos sucesos ocurridos. Todo era muy extraño, solo unos momentos atrás Shinji quería salvarla, pero ella se negó a la posibilidad de salvación.

Ahora Rei podía entender el porque de ello. No era el tercer elegido quien debía salvarla, el no puede hacerlo; era ella quien debía salvarlo, porque ella podía hacerlo, mas aun, ella debía hacerlo.

Sin mas tiempo que perder, ella fue corriendo hacia donde estaba el agonizante Eva, llegando hacia un sector descubierto de su cabeza, tocándola y cerrando sus ojos.

La fuerte opresión que se cernía sobre el cuerpo y la mente del tercer elegido comenzaron a ceder, la garra comenzó a aflojarse hasta el punto que soltó a Shinji. Este se sintió caer hasta zambullirse en algo que le recordó por su consistencia al LCL, lo supo porque no se ahogo y pudo respirar en el.

Al levantarse se vio a si mismo seco e indemne, sin daño alguno. Pero lo sorprendente fue cuando vio frente a si la silueta de alguien muy conocida por Shinji, pero que no esperaba ver. Aun así, dudo al verla.

-¿Rei?.

El pudo reconocerla, a pesar de estar ella de espaldas a el. A pesar de que ella no le respondió. En su lugar estaba mirando seriamente a la bestia que estaba en frente suyo.

La ira se apodero del corazón de la bestia e intento aplastar a la primera elegida, pero esta se estrello contra una muralla invisible. La bestia se confundió.

Y Rei hablo, haciéndole una pregunta para Asuka.

-¿Por qué tu quieres destruirme?.

No recibió respuesta de la interpelada.

-¿Por qué te niegas?

-¡Cállate tonta!. Por tu culpa soy infeliz-. Le respondió la bestia, usando para ello la voz de la segunda elegida.

-No Asuka, tu eres infeliz por opción propia.

-¡Perra de mierda!. ¿Cómo te atreves a decirme eso!. ¿Crees que soy alguna clase de estúpida masoquista?.

-Tu pudiste ser feliz, pero rechazaste todas las posibilidades de ser feliz y optaste por ser desgraciada. Preferiste odiarte y odiar a tu prójimo. Solo te preocupaste por ti misma, sin que te importara a quien tuvieras que herir en el camino. Por eso has quedado sola y lo desprecias todo, hasta tu propia humanidad…

-¡Callate!.

-Pero tu todavía puedes ser feliz si lo deseas.

Silencio por parte de la segunda elegida.

-Asuka, yo no soy una muñeca, por favor no seas una.

-¡Pero como te atreves a decirme…!.

-Puede que haya habido mucho dolor en tu vida Asuka, pero eso no te da derecho a destruir y lastimar a los demás.

Asuka intento reaccionar, pero ella quedo paralizada, sin saber como reaccionar.

-¡Eres…!. ¡Eres…!.

Y el dolor de su vida miserable, miserable por los acontecimientos que ella sufrió y porque opto por la miseria, la volvieron a asolar. Y ella solo pudo reaccionar de la forma mas violenta.

Dos zarpasos y la pared invisible que protegía a Rei fue hecha añicos, y luego vendría el zarpaso final que destruiría a la primera elegida y al chico que estaba tras de ella.

Y este grito.

-¡Noooooooooooooooooooooo!...

Un nuevo escudo se genero sobre los dos, escudo contra el cual se estrello la bestia y salio disparada lejos.

Por alguna extraña razón, Shinji cerro sus ojos. Pero cuando los volvió a abrir, se encontró nuevamente dentro del Entry plug de su Evangelion. Este había desplegado un nuevo y fortalecido campo AT, que había logrado repeler los tentáculos de la Unidad 02.

Sin demora la unidad 01 se levanto y ataco a la unidad 02. Esta unidad intento contraatacar con su garras, pero el Eva 01 las atajo y las apretó hasta le punto de destruirlas y volverlas inútiles.

Un golpe del Eva 01 fue suficiente para tirar al Eva 02 al suelo, Luego, la unidad 01 se monto sobre esta y la ahorco. La bestia grito de dolor, pero a Shinji eso no le importaba, lo que le estuviera pasando al Eva 02 o a su piloto, lo que estuviera sintiendo ella, ya no le importaba. El quería destruirla, así como ella había querido destruirlo solo unos instantes antes, por eso prosiguió apretando con mas fuerza hasta que logro quebrar y torcer el cuello de la bestia.

Luego con sus propias manos golpeo el pecho del ya inerte monstruo, hasta resquebrajarlo por completo, luego arranco violentamente las placas sueltas mientras desgarraba y aventaba violentamente las carnes del Eva 02. Siguió así hasta que se encontró con una cosa dura y ligeramente ovalada y alargada. Era el motor del Eva 02, que se había fusionado con su entry plug para dar lugar al órgano S2 que había generado por si mismo el Eva. Con sus puños comenzó a debilitar y a resquebrajar este órgano, hasta que este se reventó como un huevo aventado contra una pared.

El Eva 01 golpeo el interior de este órgano; y una viscosa y obscura sustancia, similar a la sangre pero de color mas negruzco salto y se desparramo. Luego metió la mano hasta lo mas hondo, hasta que sintió tomar algo y lo extrajo violentamente.

Y Shinji se detuvo.

De la mano del Eva, empapada de esta sustancia, se alcanzaba a distinguir claramente un cuerpo desnudo que estaba no obstante cubierto y manchado por esta sustancia.

Hela ahí, el cuerpo de Asuka, ella estaba como su espíritu, completamente destrozados y muertos, su odio e ira contra el mundo terminaron de destruirla.

Pero al mirar mas detenidamente, Shinji pudo reparar en que ella no estaba muerta. A pesar de estar completamente inmóvil ella aun respiraba, si bien muy lentamente, parpadeaba y sus ojos brillaban sin una razón aparente.

Cuando hizo que el Eva aumentara su capacidad de visión para observar el detalle pudo ver que sobre la inexpresiva cara de Asuka había una lagrima que corría por su mejilla.

Por su parte, ella miraba al Eva, pero no pensaba en esa arma viviente al mirarla, moviendo la cabeza para uno de los lados vio a Rei, quien miraba la escena con cierto pesar.

-Al final lo lograste-. Le dijo a la chica de pelo índigo.

-No Asuka. Tu elegiste terminar así...

…y uno es lo que elige ser.

Luego de esto, ella volvió a mirar al Eva 01.

Y Asuka, también volvió su cabeza para mirar a dicha unidad.

Para ella, todo había terminado.

Pero no era eso lo que la entristecía.

Mientras su aliento de vida se desvanecía, su mente divago en una posibilidad que nunca se había imaginado ni considerado antes, o que quizás, ella pudo alguna vez haber considerado, pero que siempre había rechazado.

Una escena en su mente, un sueño que podría haber sido, pero que nunca se haría realidad.

Lejos, muy lejos de las profundidades y de la oscuridad del Dogma Terminal, lejos de su sufrimiento físico y mental; en un banco, bajo la sombra de un árbol, viendo un atardecer de verano frente al mar, ella y Shinji estaban mirando juntos y abrazados la puesta de sol, pensando en un futuro juntos.

Como dos enamorados.

Y supo allí porque lloraba.

Toda su vida había querido ser única y autosuficiente, no permitió que nadie se le acercara ni que le ayudaran. Eso la haría mostrarse frágil ante los demás, y nadie la podía ver frágil ni débil.

Se había juramentado ser fuerte.

Pero ella no lo era, era igual de débil y frágil como todos los demás.

Su excesivo orgullo hizo que todos la abandonaran y que ella se consumiera por el dolor y el odio hasta llegar a verse en ese estado.

Ella había terminado sola.

Y nada en este mundo podía redimirla de ello. Ni todo el orgullo, y el poder, y la soberbia ya no podían mitigar ese dolor que la cubría por entero.

Pero si ella se hubiera aceptado, no estaría sufriendo, no hubiera terminado sola, de hecho no estaría sola. Y tal vez ella hubiera sido feliz.

Si no hubiera sido tan orgullosa, tal vez hubiera abierto su corazón a ese chico que ahora estaba dentro de su Eva, quien solo podía observar como ella lentamente se moría.

Porque en esta hora última, Asuka descubrió en verdad cuanto le importaba Shinji, y de cuan necia y estúpida había sido ella en haberlo dejado ir.

Y ella miro al Eva 01 pero, ella no pensaba en el inmenso aparato biomecánico que estaba en frente suyo.

Ella pensaba en el piloto que estaba dentro de ese aparato.

Y fue a este chico que le dijo con una voz débil las que serían sus últimas palabras.

–Fui una necia.

Ella quiso gritar, quiso llorar, quiso purgar su alma de este sufrimiento.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

La mente de Asuka se escapaba hacia esa escena placida que nunca se haría realidad.

Y otra lagrima salía de sus ojos, mientras que a la par, la vida se le escapaba con esa lagrima.

Y para ella, ya nada mas importaba.

Todo se había terminado.

Mas arriba, en la superficie del geofrente, los nueve gigantes albos se atravesaban las réplicas de las lanzas y caían desangrándose.

Mientras Kaworu miraba hacia ese cielo falso abovedado y pensaba. "Los humanos han elegido vivir. No pudimos quebrar su espíritu padre, han probado ser dignos y han reclamado su derecho a vivir".

Y misteriosamente algo que no podía ocurrir, ocurrió.

El viento soplo dentro del geofrente, y todo rastro de ese pálido chico desapareció por completo. Para el, su misión en la tierra había terminado.

Pasaron los minutos en el Dogma Terminal, donde antes se libro la que pudo ser la ultima batalla, ahora campea el sepulcral silencio.

Abatido por el pesar y el cansancio, el Eva 01 estaba arrodillado, reflejo del pesar y del cansancio del tercer elegido.

Otra vez sus manos tuvieron que segar una vida.

No podía dejar de observar la imagen del cuerpo inerte de Asuka en las manos del Eva. Esa visión lo estaba enloqueciendo, así es que opto por aventar lejos su cuerpo, como quien avienta un objeto indeseable.

Ella lo odiaba, quería destruirle, había incluso logrado que el la odiara.

Pero ahora, no podía dejar de pensar en ella diciéndole "fui una necia".

¿Qué quiso decirle con eso?.

Fue ella necia por no destruirlo.

Fue ella necia por no ser la mejor.

O es que acaso ella había sido una necia por odiar y dejarse consumir por ese odio.

La frase le intrigaba, a pesar de que en realidad a estas alturas esa frase era irrelevante, ya que nunca tendría respuesta.

Solo imploraba por que donde quisiera que estuviere, el alma de Asuka pudiera encontrar en el mas allá, la paz y la felicidad que le fue vedada acá en la tierra.

E imploraba porque esto fuere el final de toda esta pesadilla llamada la lucha contra los ángeles.

Quería vivir… quería ser feliz.

Y sabía ya que la felicidad era un bien esquivo, pero que la había encontrado.

-Ya no tiene caso odiar cuando el motivo de tus males ya no existe... Ahora debo dejar de huir y empezar a vivir

Simultáneamente alguien miraba la escena y no pudo evitar sentir cierta sensación de culpa.

Recordó la cara de Asuka mirándola fijamente antes de morir, era una cara muerta y sin vida, pero que parecía por el brillo de sus ojos haber descubierto algo al final.

"Al final lo lograste".

¿Qué significaba esa frase?.

Probablemente era un reproche, nada extraño, proviniendo de la segunda elegida.

Pero si había algo que ella había aprendido últimamente es que las personas no son simples, de hecho son mas complejas de lo que parecen.

Volvió a repasar la cara de la segunda elegida en esos instantes. Por un momento ella pudo reconocerse en esa cara. Pudo reconocer a la chica que creía que la vida no tenía sentido y que el vivir y el morir eran indiferentes.

Y pensó en la posibilidad de que hubiera sido ella la que hubiera terminado así.

Y muy cerca estuvo ella de eso.

Pero la vida siempre brinda una oportunidad para todos, incluso para alguien que en principio no tenía mas oportunidad que ceñirse a un destino predeterminado.

"Uno es lo que elige ser".

Esa era la respuesta que ella le dio a Asuka. Pero también esta era su respuesta frente a la vida.

Rei quería vivir.

Quería vivir para si misma.

Toda su vida vivió bajo la creencia de que la humanidad le era ajena, que el mundo le era frío e indiferente. Que la vida no era nada, que de la nada venía y a la nada debía irse a perder.

Pero la nada no era real, era aparente. Ella solo había estado aislada del mundo, mundo árido y hostil que sin embargo podía llegar a veces a ser un lugar ideal.

Su temor a la humanidad no era mas que el temor que ella sentía de si misma, de saberse que no podía ser humana, porque su vida era prestada.

Por eso ella no vivía.

Pero al hacer esto, estaba ella renunciando al vivir.

El vivir puede ser doloroso, el vivir puede ser difícil. Pero el vivir también podía deparar alegría y esperanza.

El renunciar a vivir, equivalía al morir. Y al renunciar al vivir, ella estaba muriendo.

Es por eso que ella creía que el vivir era igual al morir, porque sin saberlo ella se estaba muriendo.

Y paradójicamente, cuando ella estuvo a punto de morir, descubrió el valor de vivir.

En su solitario caminar por la vida, no se había dado cuenta que de un tiempo a esta parte alguien había estado caminando junto a ella. Tímidamente, y tal vez sin quererlo, el le había enseñado a ver la vida desde otra perspectiva, era muy extraño, el no parecía saber tampoco mucho de la vida, incluso tendía muchas veces a huir de la realidad al sentir pavor a esta.

Pero el siempre regresaba para afrontarla.

Shinji Ikari.

Ella quería vivir también por el.

Quería ayudarle a vivir, a creer en un mañana y a luchar por el, a que dejara de sufrir y pudiera ser feliz. Así como el le había ayudado a ella a ver que el vació de la vida no era mas que el prólogo de la muerte, y que ella no solo era humana, sino que también podía aspirar a la humanidad.

Ella quería estar con el, porque sentía que junto a el, ella podía ser feliz.

Y ella quería alcanzar el máximo anhelo de la existencia humana.

El ser feliz.

El entry plug del Eva 01 salio, su compuerta se abrió y el piloto salio de allí con paso cansino. Poco mas abajo, Rei le miraba mientras descendía.

Al estar ambos de pie, frente a frente, se miraron. A pesar de todo lo sucedido, ellos estaban felices de verse.

El le sonrió. Esta feliz de verla, no como un ángel a destruir, sino como la chica a la cual amaba.

Ella también le sonrió. Estaba feliz de verlo de vuelta, de saber que pudo perderlo, pero que ahora nunca mas lo perdería.

Y ella le abrió sus brazos.

Y el también.

Y ambos se abrazaron.

Y permanecieron así por un buen rato.

Pero algo no dejaba tranquilo al tercer elegido, había una pregunta que quería hacerle a Rei. Una última pregunta para eliminar todas sus dudas.

-La lucha, el dolor, el pilotear el Eva… ¿Todo eso ha terminado?-. Pregunto Shinji.

Rei se separo un poco del abrazo mientras le miraba a los ojos.

-No Shinji. Hay algo que no ha terminado. De hecho, es algo que recién ha empezado.

Extrañado, Shinji le pregunto algo temeroso. -¿Y que es lo que ha empezado ahora?.

Y una amplia sonrisa se dibujo lentamente mientras ella le respondía.

-Nuestras vidas Shinji-kun. Lo mejor de nuestras vidas comienza ahora.

Shinji sonrió ante esta respuesta mientras miraba esos hermosos y profundos ojos de color escarlata.

Y ambos se fundieron en un beso.

Efectivamente, lo mejor de sus vidas estaba recién comenzando.

**Fin.**

**Palabras finales del autor.**

Si han llegado hasta aquí, significa que han terminado de leer mi fanfic. Para mi fue toda una aventura, de hecho y por momentos llegue a pensar de que nunca lo terminaría. Pero como ven, he aquí el final.

La verdad, cuando comencé a escribir esta historia no pensaba que iba a terminar así. Solo había pensado en escribir un "One Shot". Pero para mi sorpresa, este fic tuvo una buena acogida, lo que hizo posible que me animara a continuarlo, a pesar de las demoras que pude haber incurrido.

Siempre tuve la idea que en realidad Rei Ayanami no era tan inhumana ni tan fría como la pintaban, que detrás de su expresión de neutralidad y de su actitud nihilista había un alma que desconocía el vivir. Pero que en fondo anhelaba vivir. Porque en el fondo elle es humana pesar de todo, tal vez resulte ser demasiado humana.

También creo que ella amaba a Shinji, tal vez porque el fue el único que la trato como una persona y no como una cosa, solo que ella no lo sabía y no se había dado cuenta de ello, hasta que tuvo que morir para salvarlo en el capítulo 23. Me quedo dando vueltas esa idea y la desarrolle, tal como ustedes la ven aquí. Y también creo que el si la amo. A pesar de todo.

Puede que tal vez me haya puesto muy ambicioso, pero no quise hacer solo un fic romántico "de hecho tengo la impresión que ese fue un objetivo que solo pude conseguir al final de esta historia", quise desarrollar profundamente las personalidades de los personajes, que fueran reales y creíbles, que tuvieran problemas y dilemas que en el fondo pueden ser padecidos por cualquier mortal. Quise meterme en su psicología, saber lo que piensan y lo que sienten, y reflejar eso en sus comportamientos.

Si logre o no estos objetivos, es algo que ustedes deberán juzgar.

Gracias por haber leído este fic.

Y que tengan mucha felicidad en este y en todos los días de vuestras vidas.


End file.
